Infinite Epiphany
by Delle Tuh
Summary: A string of M-rated oneshots. You pick the pairings! See inside for more details. Complete. Last Chapter: Ron and Hermione
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This is probably one of the most different ideas, but always present in my mind if I may say so, I've ever had. And I must thank and mention C. Adrien Cummings for the idea, and the quiet, probably not conscious, shove into the possibility.

This started out as a small drabble fic that I wanted to write as the growing guilt for abandoning my oneshot fantasies and pursuing my own chaptered fics. But I soon figured out that roadblocks are one of the most dreaded and wrongful happenings that has ever fell upon me.

So I decided I wanted you to decide the characters. They will be unconnected. I wish to do this for you all as well as my own freedom and broadening of my limited horizons.

I will accept nearly any pairing, and I promise to be open minded about it. If you're looking to shock me, I ask you to do so. I would love to be challenged. I will take any Harry Potter time period, any pair, any character, and any kind. Slash/Yaoi, FemSlash, Incest, Twincest, BDSM, whatever!

So I await your requests, and if you're new to my writings, please see the requests other people have given me, and their outcome. Thanks, as always.

--Delta


	2. Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Harry Potter._

"_There is lightning in this room, above our heads, waiting to strike. I'm a thinker not a talker. Put your faith, your faith in God."_

**Chapter One  
**"_Flux"  
_Ron and Hermione

The night had been filled with a thrumming bass line that shattered the sound barrier, vibrating deep inside smoke laden chests as strobe lights streaked past the sweaty, needy bodies that seemed to crash together, lost in the synthetic beats and broken melodies.

No one seemed to notice anyone, they were together, and yet all alone in the small world they created there, with the switching chords and scratching records. Adrenaline seemed to run thick inside of the veins of the two lovers, their outing having ended for the night.

But they continued to breathe heavily, the sounds stuck inside of their heads as the muted voices that came from their voices seemed deep and distant, distorted by the speakers who's intensity was far greater than even they had expected.

The crackling electricity they made together never seemed to stop, it grew until their flat door was in sight, until finally it hit a peak, a deep and blooming ache that seemed to stretch across their bodies, tightening their muscles and causing their thoughts to cease entirely, their mind a terrible and jumbled mess of incoherent babble.

Hands were silently itching to trail across flesh, mouths watering for lips as tongues beckoned the taste. It was palpable, the energy they could still feel on their skin, matched by the uncontrolled jumping of feet against concreted basements, the bass continuing to break through the silence even as they entered their dark apartment.

Then it was as if the clock above their mantle piece stopped, it's ticking broken in the split second it took the lust to creep in upon their half lidded eyes, flushed cheeks warm against cold palms as clothes were fighting against straining bodies.

Soon their hot skin couldn't get enough contact, fingertips were grazing the edges of rough fabric, pulling and pushing, discarding and dismissing the cloth with unforgettable easiness.

They slowly, trembling limbs and exposed torsos, made their way to the hall, entering their room and falling softly onto the large bed, their skin hitting the soft comforter as his teeth lightly nipped her skin. She whimpered beneath him, welcoming his weight into hers as she curled her thighs around his hips, pulling him closer.

She watched him tremble as they stripped themselves further, smooth skin against freckles muscles, chapped lips against tender necks. She arched into him, reveling in the power she had as she forcefully pushed him over, and with help from her lover, straddled his hips.

She shook her long curls out, the tresses falling sensuously along her curves as she rolled her hips slowly, a low growl rumbling from his chest as she continued to do so.

His large hands found her hips, digging into the softness before raising her with ease, and impaling her on top of him.

She gasped, barely able to stabilize a breath as he lifted his hips into hers, her back rolling with the movement. She emphasized the act, curling her hips upward with every thrust, his eyes slowly rolling back until the warmth of her heat enveloped him fully.

He could feel the sting, the deep pitted ache that roared to life within him, he stretched his hands across her hipbone, finding where they joined and rubbing the soft bundle of nerves back and forth, moving with their continued rhythm.

She bit her lip, fighting back the trembling scream as her muscles tightened, her breathing coming in shallow gasps, louder, ending with tangled moans and whimpers. Then they released, her limbs tightening almost painfully as she felt the climax, dark and black within the moment, so endless that she could barely hear the scream that tore from her bitten lips.

And it was in the whisper of his name that he followed, growling deep within his chest as he closed his eyes, the lines deepening as he shuddered, his gasp of breath finalizing the act.

They lay together, the smell of the earlier night still clinging to them in the warm aftermath. They curled deeper into each other as sleep over took them, the smiling moon wavering beneath the willow trees as the curtains shone the light it gave, soft and mystical in the obscured silence of the shadows.

--

**Dedication:** To my Frannie, weasleyismyking17. My first dedication to her, and though she didn't request it, she loves the pairing dearly, for you my, love. One of my biggest fans.

**Authors Note:** The first installment! A basic pairing, I agree, but now it's up to you to pick! I'll probably throw in a few more chapters to help it along, a few more obscure and offbeat oneshots that contradict the ever so expected couple of this one. But please feel free to PM me with any thoughts of pairings, I love writing for you guys! And I ask you, PM instead of reviewing with your ideas, thought I love reviews, I want the pairings to be surprises.


	3. Harry and Draco

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter._

"_You should know, really, That this could end, really. You should know, I could never make it work, wake up, let's pretend, really."_

**Chapter Two  
**_"Beware"  
_Harry and Draco

It was a rushing moment of drowning, of being completely lost in the muted, watery abyss. There was nothing more than the rush against his skin, the boy's cool breath mingling on his neck as the wounds from teeth began to throb, his chest heaving silently.

It was blonde against black, pale fingers gripping golden skin in the moonlit shadows of vacated classrooms and dark corridors. It was about control.

That much he knew for sure, the submissive moments where his life wasn't his own, where his thoughts were only marred by the guilty pleasure of the moment, and of whom which is was with. Yet, when his hands were gripped tightly above his head and the fingernails dug deep into his sides, nothing mattered. Nothing but release.

That night he had waited in the obsidian darkness, the echoing silence ringing in his ears. He flushed as footsteps grew louder, his heart beating rapidly in tune with them, slapping softly against the stone floor.

And it was those eyes, cold and merciless, an icy precipice he couldn't help but fall into. It seemed to last forever, the moment between seeing and feeling but with it, he sighed in relief, his back meeting the wall roughly as lips trembled warmly against his ear.

Already he could feel himself slipping, could feel the control silently shifting positions. And even when his breathing became erratic and anxiousness made his skin crawl, he couldn't bare to break free, couldn't bare to let go. He was his, and he suddenly, unforgivably, liked it that way.

He was pushed into an empty classroom, of which he couldn't tell as his glasses slid away from him, he reached out in the darkness only to feel a cold, stone hand grip his, twisting it slightly as lips curled around his calloused fingertips.

He bit back a whimper, his hands clawing into the cold floor beneath him, to keep grounded. And yet as he felt the warmth of the boy's tongue across his skin, he couldn't help but cry out softly, a mere tear from his forgotten lips.

He felt a smile on his fingers, and then nothing was there, he could no longer feel the presence, the demanding magnetism of the silver haired boy. Yet still, he trembled in wait, it was a game, always a game.

He stood up slowly, noticing that his shirt had been torn at the buttons, light scratch marks blemishing his chest. Still, he searched, with outstretched hands and shuffling feet.

"You know what I want."

It was a whisper that sent chills down his spine, the words broken apart by the jolting lust of the forbidden moment. He shivered, gripping a nearby desk as his expectancy grew. And then, his lips parted, and his voice, a mere whisper, broke the thick silence.

"Draco."

It was then that he felt his warm chest firmly against his back, a hand sliding gracefully up his back until he felt fingernails scratch his neck, and finally, he felt a firm fist at the roots of his hair.

"Again." The voice was commanding, he trembled in his grasp.

"Draco." The fist in his hair tightened, Harry wincing as it ran through him, ending with spikes of pleasure shooting through his limbs.

He could feel the throbbing need within him, blinding every thought that entered his head, turning away any moments misery. The fist in his hair tightened once more as he felt another hand snake loosely down his hips, unbuckling his trousers until they fell uselessly to the floor.

And then it was all he could do to stand straight, he felt a hand grip him tightly, squeezing softly as his lips parted in a silent gasp. But it was when he felt those cold fingers glide across the warm skin there that he moaned softly, his teeth grinding against each other.

There was a final tug of his hair, sharp and rapid, enough to make Harry groan as he felt the same hand push him forward onto the desk, the blonde's hand still skillfully stroking between his legs. Then he felt exposed thighs at the back of his, the boy's length slowly rising against his own.

He groaned as the boy pushed into him, gently at first, yet so achingly slow that he had to grip the desk beneath him, biting his lip not to scream out in the stillness of the night. And then he could feel the boy's chest at his, warm breath caressing his neck in tingles.

Yet it was when those hips rolled that he couldn't help but groan again, couldn't help but throw his head back against the boy's shoulder in complete abandon.

He plead for this every night, waiting for the moment where nothingness met reality and there was no in between. He waited until his power wasn't his own, and he didn't have to have control over it all. It was the moment where he was nothing, and he craved it like a drug.

Climax began to build slowly, hips thrusting into fists as the soft slap of flesh against flesh sounded in the ringing silence, the moans and whimpers coming from voices never heard, never experienced, voices that weren't their own.

He slid slowly out of him, feeling the muscles grasp him tightly as his pushed back in, gaining force with every motion until he growled deep in his chest, his teeth showing pearlescent in the faint starlight. And with that he began to thrust in earnest, one hand gripping between the other boy's legs as the opposite hand dug into his shoulder.

Sweat began to form on foreheads as moans turned violent and hands were gripping, grasping at anything to push and pull, to tear apart as they felt the final rush of relief just over the horizon. He felt the cold fist at his hair once more, tugging fitfully as the blonde's lips met the boy's neck, his teeth pushing slowly into the skin until finally he felt the ache of climax explode, and his teeth sunk into the flesh above his pulse.

He screamed as the pain built the pleasure, releasing as he felt himself break into thousands of defragmented pieces, pulsing and throbbing as he slowly pulled himself back together again, the boy's forehead resting lightly between his shoulders.

He felt a chaste kiss there before he was let go, sticky and hot, his chest heaving from the forgotten breaths. Yet before he could turn around to look once more into those piercing grey eyes, the door was already shut and locked safely behind him.

--

**Dedication: **To C. Adrien Cummings, I'm kinda happy you picked this one, even though I secretly hold a hatred for the pair, I wanted to see what I could do with it, so thanks!

**Author's Note:** Wow. I think that's all I can say at this point. Hopefully you understood who was who in the situation, it's hard to discern two boys when you call 'em both he and his. But I am so very happy with how this turned out. Song by Deftones, Review! --Delta


	4. Fred, George and Hermione

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own __Harry Potter._

"_How do you do it? Make me feel like I do. How do you do it? It's better than I ever knew."_

**Chapter Three  
**_"Stellar"  
_Fred, George and Hermione

They were an enigma, a force she had to reckon with just to deal with her life, two soul's she couldn't possibly imagine living without.

They were poisonous, a drug that she couldn't get enough of, some forbidden substance they had all talked about but never experienced, something untouchable to the average.

She had often pondered on their existence, the electricity she felt in the air when they walked in a room, the excitement coursing through her body and deep to her core when they stood close to her, close enough to feel their never ending warmth across her cool, pale skin.

But the secret she had to keep was much more complex than a sweet kiss of the neck, or a light tracing of lips against a flushed cheek, it was her guiltiest pleasure, her ultimate sin.

She sat in the small, unoccupied classroom as the moon waned overhead, filtering through the pale blue windows and casting angled shadows, their markings high on the stone wall.

She heard the door open quietly, the slight shuffle of feet against the floor, but she sat on the empty desk, her legs crossed as her hands lay folded in her lap, waiting silently.

She felt their presence first, the wild allure of some certain trait she could never quite place, a charm beneath the freckles and red hair that she grew to love, grew to need.

George was there first, his chest square against her back as he grabbed her wrists gingerly, holding them in his slightly rough palms. She shivered as she felt his warm breath across her neck, his lips tracing her ear lightly, breathing rather shallow against the cold contours of her skin.

But it was Fred that she saw, his eyes clouded and gleaming, shining in the pale moonlight, just as she knew hers were. But she held the gaze, his hands falling softly to the sides of her face as he continued to search her, his eyes intent on something she couldn't quite explain, an emotion deep within them she couldn't place.

But with a smile on his lips and a sparkle in his warm eyes, his lips were pressed to hers. She sighed in his breath, spicy and thick, hot and seductive. She lifted her arms as she felt George's hands at the hem of her shirt, pulling it off, she shivered in the slight cold of the castle.

Fred was the first one to pull her off of the desk, his chest flush to hers as the full impact of their appearance was wrought upon her. She could feel her breathing continue to hitch, growing shallow as she felt those two pair's of warm, firm hands begin to ghost her curves.

She felt the remainder of her clothes leave her body, the fabric simply wished away as she was left to stand naked between them, while they both stood fully clothed.

She whimpered softly, George's hands grasping her hips and pulling her back toward him, his own hips meeting hers roughly, making her gasp with the loss of control. She felt him roll them slowly into hers, making her back arch slightly as his hands slid up her waist, and slowly back down again.

She could feel Fred's hands slide past her, grasping his brother's clothing and pulling it off methodically, though she noticed when his fingertips grazed his sensitive skin, as if by slight mistake. She followed by pulling the clothes off of the boy in front of her, her palms resting on his shoulders as she pushed the shirt back, her fingers sliding past his thighs as she released him of his lowers garments.

They stood together, the two brother's facing each other as the lone brunette stood between them, dwarfed slightly by their broadened shoulders, their long arms. She sighed as she leaned back into George, his arms sliding around her waist as she felt him envelop her, her senses clouding as her thoughts tangled in a silent web she left in the corner, alone and forgotten.

George's hands trailed teasingly past her stomach and across her hipbone, stroking the plane before dipping lower and into the folds of skin between her soft thighs.

She strangled a groan, her knees threatening to buckle as his fingers stroked her, avoiding the spot that craved the most attention and teasing the warm flesh around it.

His knee hooked under hers, pulling her legs farther apart as Fred's lips gently began to kiss across her neck, his teeth nibbling slightly at the skin, his tongue twirling patterns across her collarbone, delving in the hollow of her throat as she felt two fingers slide easily inside of her.

She cried out, biting her lip as she struggled for sanity, feeling it slip with every stroke of the fingers inside of her, with every lick across her skin. She whimpered, gasping as Fred's hand slowly joined George's, his fingertip lightly stroking the sensitive spot of skin above her center as George changed position, his hand sliding behind her and entering her again, her muscles clenching tightly around him.

She muffled a scream, knowing the familiar sting in her core, the ache building with every thrust and stroke, with every bite to her delicate skin. She trembled, release crashing over her as she growled, deep in her throat, resting her head against Fred's shoulder as she whimpered, climax falling through her, winding her up and letting her go, over and over until it finally ceased, her eye lids drooping as she sighed contentedly.

"Don't stop yet, lovely." His voice ran chills over her back as she felt his fingers slide inside of her still, making her cry out as the sensitivity slashed through her, subsiding with every stroke as Fred's body slid slowly downward.

She watched the top of his red hair as he lifted her leg over his shoulder, most of her weight now supported on George as his hand carefully continued to glide into her, making her tremble and shake against him.

But it was when she felt Fred's warm mouth against her that she yelped, arching her back as she continued to shake against George, his hand never stopping rhythm as Fred's tongue slowly stroked her sensitive folds, finally taking the knot above them into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

George felt her muscles clench around his fingers as orgasm came again, her scream tearing out of he mouth as she trembled against them both, her legs shaking as the pinnacle of pleasure let go once more, dropping her into a lost space of oblivion as she found her way back, her eyes clouded and her body weak.

George lay her slowly on top of him as he lowered himself to the stone floor, his warmth agreeing with her slightly overheated body as he wrapped his arms around her, his hips rising and falling against hers.

"Once more, my pet, please." She heard his plea as she felt his length slide against her entrance teasingly, her muscles contracting once in anticipation. She whimpered, as a request for mercy or for him, she didn't even know as he slowly inched inside of her, her back arching, drawing him deeper as her hips writhed against him, making him shudder.

Fred kneeled in between her legs, watching as his brother slid slowly inside of her, watching as her face contorted with complete rapture. He caught his brother's gaze and watched as George nodded slightly, pulling softly out of the girl on top of him, her voice groaning at the loss.

But she gasped as Fred filled her, his rhythm more frantic than George's as she felt him at her backside, inching closer and closer. She trembled, pleasure wracking through her as guilt flooded her face. She began to protest as Fred pressed his lips to hers, whispering reassuring words against them as he kissed her, reaching down to stroke her soft bundle of nerves, making her cry out at the contact.

George slowly entered her, his brow furrowed as his brother slowed, still keeping rhythm as he filled her completely. Inching past the tight ring of skin and into her warmth, blinding him slightly as he stopped, resting his head against the crook of her neck.

Hermione groaned, the pleasure masking the burning pain as Fred slid easily inside of her still, his fingertips grazing the hypersensitive skin softly. But it was when George rolled his hips in time with Fred's thrusts that she screamed in earnest.

They seemed to catch on to each other quickly, their pace so in tune that she barely had time to breathe, her body trembling as George began biting softly on her neck, sketching lines across her skin as they continued to thrust into her, her moans and whimpers mingling together as groans of pleasure emanated from the twins, their eyes locking in a moment so shockingly private that she had to shut her eyes, leaning against George as they continued their relentless pace.

She could feel the rising ache of climax within her, so blindingly intense that she feared it's appearance, the pleasure creeping slowly up her body until finally, it burst.

She could feel her body catch alight, her skin burning as the pit of release pulled at her, taking her deeper until darkness enveloped her senses, the low growls of boy's sparking through the black until she could finally see Fred's face twist in pleasure, his breath coming out as gasps when he finally collapsed on top of her, George laying wholly replete in back of her.

She felt them both breathing, still amazingly in sync as she watched the glowing orange moon above the lightning horizon, the promise for morning breaking her heart as the sun burnt the sky away, leaving them to bustle about, buttoning shirts and zipping pants as they walked, in separate directions, back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

--

**Dedication: **WeasleyWeakness, a good friend of mine who's read and reviewed more of my stories than I can count. This one's for you, lovely. I do hope you like it.

**Author's Note:** I had more trouble with this one than I thought, but I'm quite pleased with the outcome. I rewrote it more times than I can count and picked so many songs to pair it with that I probably could have written five oneshots on it. The song by the way, is by Incubus. I'm glad I got this one out of the way, now I'm on to the hard stuff.


	5. Harry and Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Now that we're here, it's so far away. All the struggle we thought was in vain. All the mistakes, one life contained, they all finally start to go away."_

**Chapter Four  
**_"So Far Away"  
_Harry and Hermione

Whispers against slender necks as hands grasped, holding on to edge of some invisible abyss that seemed to echo beneath them, the emptiness a throbbing wound, torn open and exposed.

He had the strength and courage of any man more than half his age, the heart of the fiercest warrior, but how could one touch of her delicate fingers bring him to such ends?

He didn't understand it, and settled with the obvious, the deep need he felt within him, the clawing he felt as the loneliness scratched at the surface, screaming to break through. But he fought the awful monster he knew was within him, the anger pulsing curiously through his veins as his head pounded furiously, images warped and twisted in his thoughts.

But it was in her kiss that time ceased, the horrid ticking of the clock a mere whisper of nothing, slowly inching past as he felt her hands, gently wrapping around his neck, her fingers playing in the hair she found there, light shivers running down his back.

He sighed as her weight fell into his, an anchor for support, his hands finding her waist and pulling her closer to him, the crackle of the firelight marking shadows on their faces, the hollow's beneath their lidded eyes.

Their clothes found the floor as their need grew, the need for something, anything in this vast oblivion that seemingly had no end, no light in it's unwavering darkness. He sighed as her warm skin met hers, the floor of the Common Room at his back as she straddled his hips above him, her lips intent on his, her tongue sweeping across the contours of his mouth, her teeth catching his bottom lip as she had done hers on so many occasions.

He groaned as her hand wrapped around him, he was greeted with a whisper of silence against his lips, her fingers exploring the warm flesh she found between his legs, stroking up the shaft and back down, her fingers light and careful.

His head swam as his breathing grew heavy, his chest heaving silently as her lips continued down his jaw, nipping the bone lightly as she cupped him in her warm palm, his eyes rolling back from the pleasure.

She licked his skin softly, the pulse of his neck, the column of his throat, the hollow of his collarbone, nipping his ear as she drew in warm breaths, lightly breathing into it as he trembled, jerking softly in her hand.

Her fist wrapped around his length, firmly squeezing as she pulled forward, thrusting back down as he twitched beneath her, a soft groan etched on his bitten lips as she continued the motion, growing with every growl of satisfaction she heard vibrate through the throat beneath her lips.

"Hermione…" He closed his eyes tightly, gulping as he strained to say the words, "Please."

It was a plea, release bowing until she looked up at him with glassy brown eyes, her hand stopping slowly as she looked into his own lustrous eyes. He smiled faintly as her hand vanished from him, lightly placing itself on his shoulder as she straddled him once more.

He sat up beneath her, her eyes widening as he pushed past her core, the warmth of her making him shudder as he thrust his hips upward, filling her completely. He watched her face, her teeth biting down on her full bottom lip as she screwed her eyes shut, her jaw locked as she struggled to breathe.

He rolled his hips into hers, her back arching into him as her hair fell upon her back, brushing past his hands as he grasped her waist, pulling her back upward as he thrust into her once more, a long, sweet caress deep inside of her.

She moaned, his mouth locking to hers as he muffled the sound, his tongue stroking her lips as he began to build a rhythm, slowly rolling his hips as she rolled back into him, his strokes slow and easy, climax building softly in the background.

He rested his forehead against her chest as he continued their pace, gripping her hips as she arched her back farther into him, his hands steadying her above him as he thrust up to her, his teeth grinding against each other as he fought for control.

Release was bright, hard and slow, easing into the rapture of the moment as they locked gazes, their gleaming eyes staring into the fathomless depths of the other, causing her to shiver as she felt the edge in front of her, so close she could feel her muscles tighten, shaking as she felt herself slip uselessly away, a mere mist of a person as her skin began to hum, colors bursting bright in front of her eyes.

He felt her grasp him, tightly as he continued to thrust into her, rolling his hips deeper and deeper until he finally felt his own climax, bursting within his abdomen as the light in his darkness practically blinded him, his body made of silent static as he struggled to remember to breathe.

He lay there after she fell asleep, softly breathing against him as her heart beat next to his. He sighed into her curly tresses, kissing her neck before waking her softly, and pulling her clothes over her head and up her slender legs.

He kissed her forehead as she stumbled up the step's to the girls dormitory, but before she was out of sight, he saw her turn around, the slightest smile on her lips as she whispered...

"Goodnight."

--

**Requested By:** C. Adrien Cummings, I do hope you like this one as well, not as good as the others, but well enough all the same, I believe. Adrien, lovely, once again, this is for you.

**Author's Note:** I really kinda dislike this pairing, but it was my biggest challenge, the one leap I had to take to really become a good writer, I hope I did well enough, even if I happen to loathe the Hermione/Harry ship a bit. Song by Staind, Review! --Delta


	6. Fred and Angelina

**Chapter Five  
**"_Andare"  
_Angelina and Fred

The silent reverie seemed to be woven around her mind, thickly embroidered with such detail that she would have chosen this over her own reality. She could feel the mist in the air on her skin, the smell of wild orchids blooming in the breeze as her clothes wrapped softly around her, spiraling the material across her feminine curves.

She could suddenly feel his presence, so familiar that she thought it was a joke of the mind, her yearning for his touch drawing her to the insane brink of veracity. Yet she could faintly smell the acrid scent of sulfur in the air, smoke and spice, a ghost of a hand warm on her abdomen as she was pulled backward.

Not but a moment later she could feel his broad chest at her back, his strength holding her to him with everything he had as he bent his head down to her neck, placing his cheek against hers. She could feel him inhale deeply, nuzzling softly in her long, silken hair as his hands drifted down her arms.

She felt a shiver run through her, a silent sting of electricity in the air as his lips met her neck, grazing her pulse as he continued his hand's path to her hips, pushing her even more tightly against him. She was enveloped by everything he was, every sense twisted into him, every thought, every moment imprinted into her very heart.

He turned her in his arms, the sparkle in his warm eyes just as she remembered, if not greater. They were full of mischief and had a child-like sense to them she had always found amusing. But there was something else, something she hadn't seen before, it was an emotion she couldn't quite grasp, couldn't quite conceive.

Yet at the taste of his lips pressed so delicately to hers, she lost herself again. His lips moved gently against hers, as if he were trying to remember every seam on her lips, every line of her graceful features. She ached, deep in her chest as she felt his hand on her bare skin, so gently, caressing her sides, sliding down her hips. She trembled in his hands, his warm lips curving to her neck, his tongue licking the skin softly.

She rested her hands on the nape of his neck, curling her fingers in the small tufts of orange hair she felt against her knuckles. His arms encircled her waist, bending her into his chest as he claimed her mouth once more, his urgency showing through his gentlemanly pretenses. His lips pressed more roughly to hers, his exploration driving deeper until she finally melted around him, letting him leisurely search her warm mouth as she gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin frantically.

He lifted her gently, her legs circling his waist as she laced her fingers through his hair, her back suddenly curving into the bed behind her. She felt the cool linen against her now bare skin, the fabric curling around her body as his weight joined hers, his hips rolling softly against her own.

She strangled a soft moan, his body filling every dip to hers, fitting so perfectly that her heart throbbed from the pain of his absence. She had missed him, his warmth, his presence so dearly that she thought she were to die once this dream had gone, lived and experienced, a cast away fantasy she would relive every moment she were alive.

He grasped her hips tightly, eliciting a moan from her lips as he pulled her atop him, her legs straddling his waist as she felt herself lower gently onto him.

She cried out, a helpless sound she couldn't help but let break free, a reckless sense hopelessness stretching throughout her veins as she struggled for breath, his heart beating firmly next to hers, their rhythm slowly finding each other until they were completely in sync with one another.

He sat up beneath her, his back at the footboard as the motions caused one long, luscious caress from the inside out, both of them catching their breath slightly at the sensation. He buried his head into her shoulder as her hand extended across the back of his hair, soft against her palm as she held him to her, both of her hands clutching him desperately.

She began to rise on her knees slowly, falling softly back down with each move. His hands still seized her hips, helping her with each thrust as his own hips met hers enthusiastically, a restless search for release as they fought for the edge, the cliff of the precipice she had been facing for so many months, the dooming sensation of being so lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces when the one you want to envision is nowhere to be found.

She cried out once more, primal and raw, her hands digging into his back as she found her release, bright and flaming, coursing her body like liquid fire, but quenched far too fast.

He took her backward, taking his place between her legs as her head found the pillow, his hips moving strongly against hers still, driving the aftermath on and on, the spasms in her muscles causing whimpers to spark from her pink lips.

His thrusts were full of abandon, feral and intense, a flame flickering between them both as a fire began to build, heavy and thick, flowing through them both with ferocity.

Her eyes met his, his hair dampened to his forehead as the moment seemed to prolong itself, too perfect to just let go, yet so rare it happened in only a mere instant.

They both climaxed, their screams roaring into each other as it rippled through them, reverberating off of their bodies and back again, their shallow thrusts driving the pleasure on until they collapsed, sated and unmoving. Perfect.

"Fr-" He shook his head, looking up at her he placed one long finger to her lips.

"Shh." Was all he said, leaning forward to kiss her softly. His lips moved gently into hers, until finding the curve of her jaw line and following it lightly to her ear, his breath warm against the sensitive skin.

"Angelina." His voice caused her to tremble beneath him, his lips placing a small kiss below her jaw before moving to her ear once more, "Wake up."

She sat awake, her eyes wide as her chest began to heave. The light poured in from her window, the curtains shielding the glare as she felt tears begin to well in her eyes, her hands trembling as she struggled for breath, struggled to ease the ache in her heart.

She rolled into her bed, throwing the covers over her vision as she sighed, muting the pain she felt coursing her senses as she concealed the sobs, rocking herself into another blackened sleep, wishing, longing for him to come back to her once again…

--

**Author's Note:** A lot deeper than I intended, a lot more intense than I was thinking. But it's what I wanted to convey, such deep and feral pain, longing. I do hope I got the point across, yet I still hope the sexiness was there, just a bit more intense. I'm quite happy with how it turned out, anyways. Also, I'll be updating all of my fics on my birthday, I've even been thinking of updating Apeirophobia and putting an epilogue in The Night, though I'm still not sure about the epilogue, and Apeirophobia won't be turned into a whole fic, I'm updating anyways. Not to mention The Shop. I'll also be posting a special Infinite Epiphany Chapter I'm writing for myself this time, and a whole new oneshot on it's own. A lot! I know! But it's the Stoner's birthday. See you all, until then.

**Requested By:** Flameonurass-TruSC, you've been here for me from the beginning. This one's for you, lovely. I do hope you like it, even if it wasn't as sexy as I wanted for you, it came out very meaningful to me...so I do hope you found it enjoyable, in the least.


	7. Luna and Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_So let the purple sky explode. Let it shower us with toads. Let the scarlet river flood, let it drown us all in blood."_

**Chapter Six  
**"_Most Beautiful Plague"  
_Luna and Hermione

Release. The most exquisite sense of satiation imaginable. Silky and flowing freely through her senses as it wound itself deep in the pit of her thoughts, far beyond the small precipice where her heart once lay. It was the empty words that spilled from her bitten lips, those pale and delicate hands gliding past her curves, the fist in the roots of her hair, the feelings burgeoning with such intensity that she thought she might perish from it.

It was the sight of the silver hair splayed across her breasts, the sparkle in those clouded eyes, beckoning, wanting, needing.

She would slip into the vacant classroom, her heart pounding as excitement, flushed with adrenaline, pulsed with every beat. She leaned against the stone wall, cold against her warm skin, a small bit of laughter escaping her parted lips.

Then she was there, pressing her against the wall as her lips ghosted the line of her throat, cool breaths sending chills down her spine. The blonde's hands already moving methodically to clothes, pulling at hems, pushing at the waistbands of unwanted skirts as they began to shake, desire crawling across their lonely skin, a fight for warmth, a fight for anything at all.

She could feel it then, as her lips trailed to her exposed breasts, nipping the soft skin, glowing pale in the moonlight. It was like poison, a trickling monstrosity she could feel clawing her from the inside, hands suddenly pushing past the silken fabric between her legs, a gasp procreated from a second pair of lips.

She trembled against the wall, her sight blackening until all she could feel were lips and hands, fingers dipping and stroking, her hips jerking slightly with every motion. She whimpered, a small hopeless cry as the pleasure drove on and on, the only feeling in the chasm of nothingness they had been plunged into.

Suddenly her back was slammed into a desk, the contents scattered across the floor as her legs dangled freely from the ledge, her body shaking from the loss of the beauty's skin against hers. She looked up, only to see nothing but those gray eye's looking down into her own, then, all she could feel was that mouth against her flushed skin.

She arched her back, groaning deeply as the silver haired girl kept her hips to the cold hard desk, her tongue penetrating the soft flesh between her thighs as she writhed, nipping and sucking, increasing with pressure at every strangled sound emanating from the brunette's swollen lips.

Her tongue lapped at the skin, drenched and sweet, long and gorgeous strokes against her cleft, dipping inside with every motion, flicking her clit with every pull, until finally she cried out, the pleasure almost painful as it wracked through her shaking body.

She could see brilliant colors through her lidded eyes, her muscles contracting as her back arched deeper, the grey eyed beauty still stroking her as she slowly began to come down, small spasms making her groan unexpectedly, jerking with every tremor.

The young girl crawled on top the other, laying replete and sated as she continued her labored breathing, shallow and coarse. She smiled at the sight of her lover, moving forward onto the desk at her motions.

The blonde's legs straddled the brunette's shoulders, giving her a most delicious view of what lay directly on top of her. Her mouth watered, her legs hooking around the girl's thighs to bring her closer, taking her suddenly into her warm mouth.

Luna's voice rang out in the empty room, reverberating along the walls as Hermione closed her eyes, fighting the groan she could feel rapture her throat. She flicked the skin at her tongue, bringing it into her mouth as she swirled around the folds, delving deeper until she could lick her from the inside, the girl shaking in her arms.

It was then that she felt her legs being spread apart roughly, long tendrils of hair sliding down her thighs as she felt fingers dancing across her skin, only to dip easily into her with one sleek motion. She cried out against the girls skin, echoing off of her as Luna groaned, rolling her hips softly as climax approached.

Her fingers began to thrust, gently at first, but growing with speed as Hermione's hips started to meet every motion, pushing against her harder in the need for friction, the need for release.

She then felt the flick of a tongue, soft against her clit as fingers curved inside of her, stroking her as she continued to tease the flesh in front of her, a small cry humming against her skin.

Lips encased the small organ, pressure increasing as the flat of her tongue rolled the tip of it, making the girl cry out as release slammed upon her, rolling through her as her tongue encased the blonde's flesh, twirling as she felt her contract, their release coming as one.

They screamed against each other's skin before rolling off of the other, their hands held softly as darkness rolled around them once more.

They dressed in silence, shaking from the aftermaths of climax as they parted ways, heading to their own dormitories in solitude.

--

**Author's Note:** My first femslash! Thought I'd save it for my birthday, Anyways, hope you liked it, a different, offbeat pairing, yeah, but I was sick of Ginny/Hermione. Wanna wish me a happy birthday? Send me a few requests, and reviews are always appreciated :D


	8. Seamus and Lavender

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Let's have a nice clean cut, like a bag we buy and divvy up."_

**Chapter Eight  
**"_Gold Mine Gutted"  
_Lavender and Seamus

Midnight trysts and bottles of mead, Firewhiskey lighting throats on fire as eyes began to blur, feelings muted and nonexistent, hearts broken, and yet still beating.

Her lips parted as he stared at her, tears for the redheaded boy he had called "friend" for so long, passing down her cheeks, staining them with lines of dried salt. She smiled weakly at him before turning to the half empty bottle of Ogden's and taking a deep, long pull from the neck of it.

She leaned her head against the wall as she sighed, a small drop of the whiskey on her full bottom lip. Seamus stared at those lips, pink and inviting, her teeth hard against such soft skin.

He lifted his hand to her face and slowly brushed his thumb along the underside of her lip, picking up the stray drop of liquor and bringing it to his own mouth. She stared at him while he did this, her glazed eyes falling even deeper into the warm haze as she caught his own eyes, clouding with every shallow breath he could muster.

Then she pressed her lips to his.

It was a moment of weakness, her hands shaking as she gripped his soft hair, pulling him closer as his tongue stroked the seam of her mouth. She sighed as she let him explore her more fully, stroking and suckling as teeth began to nibble experimentally, the bites growing in pressure as lust finally seemed to make an appearance, their skin hot and flushed, their heads swimming with feeling.

It was a rush, the warmth of skin, hot against their seemingly cold flesh, it was new, something discovered too early to register when love was so fresh in the misty fall air.

Clothes were sliding off of skin as lips hurried against each other, hands parting shirts and gliding up skirts, soft whimpers filling the oblique silence, calling with every sound, beckoning release. It was intense, hot breaths against cold necks, teeth hard against forgiving flesh, tongues flicking over wounds as sharp stings of pleasure rolled through, heightening every stroke, every touch of fingertips against pale skin.

It was all empty, every touch, every moan, every soft kiss against a flushed cheek. Yet it brought the feelings back, the feelings they thought were dormant for so long, it gave them a light in the foreshadowing darkness, something to hold on to.

He kissed soft trails down her neck, her small whimpers of satisfaction and need carrying softly throughout the stone corridor, coursing desire through his veins with every sound. He lay gently between her legs, his cheek soft against hers and he thrust forward, a loud groan procuring from the girl beneath him.

He shuddered, catching himself as his arms shook, he was enveloped by her warmth, his head spinning with the sensation, heady and rich, thick in his system. He pulled back and thrust into her once more, a whimper tearing at her lips as she strangled a groan, his hand reaching between them as she gasped.

He kept a steady, fast, rhythm, building with every shock of pleasure he felt run through him, with every shiver from the petite body beneath him. His hand found her soft folds, his knees bent as he continued to thrust, her back arching him deeper into her.

He stroked the flesh he found there, finding the small bit of sensitive skin between it all, flicking it lightly with his fingertip as his thrusts grew stronger, deeper, more intense. It was all he could do to wait for her climax, clenching around him as she gasped, release finally breaking through.

It washed over him, pulling him with the waves as it crashed upon them both, bright and electrifying, every molecule of their being on fire before it quenched softly, the only sound left was their breathing, steadily coming back to a clear rhythm.

He kissed her eyelids as they closed shut, finally brushing his lips to hers before standing up and dressing himself, watching as she, still in a daze, followed after him.

They walked back to the Common Room together, not a word spoken between the pair as they placed the bottle of Ogden's behind a statue of armor, their faces still flushed with earlier activities before they met their friends, laughing in the warmth of the fireplace.

--

**Dedication: **RuthLongbottom, who has been here for me no one else was. Who encouraged me and helped me, who's saw me start my fanfic's with self consciousness, and finally end with self confidence. Thank you for it all lovely, cheers. This one's for you.

**Author's Note: **I didn't really know where to go with this pair. So I used a few bits from it all and finally came up with this. It's not my best, or hottest, but it's damn sure good. I know that. Hopefully you all think so as well.


	9. Oliver and Katie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Did you know her? He whispered, Did they embrace her? Have I condemned her?"_

**Chapter Nine  
**"_With a Heavy Heart"  
_Oliver and Katie

It was a ritual, the Quidditch matches leaving unspent adrenaline rushing through their veins, begging to be released as the Locker Room's emptied, shouts for their team filling the corridors as they grasped, lockers slammed against backs as it crashed back into them, the heat, the intensity of a final win.

There was no tenderness in his calloused hands, there was no soft touches or gentle caresses, it was sticky skin against sweat glistening flesh, fingernails digging, biting, scratching into arms and backs, angry red marks marring the pale flesh in their wake.

Their defeat against Hufflepuff meant the final against Slytherin, their hearts swelling with pride as they carried into the Common Room, screams and shouts echoing against stone walls as the two team players stayed behind.

He crushed her against the lockers, his teeth finding her pulse as his incisors dug into the flesh he found there, intense before pulling back, licking the wounds before tearing the rest of her gear from her body, all shaking limbs and hurried motions. Her nails found his back, clawing into his shoulders as he grasped her waist, lifting her onto him.

She gasped, stifling a groan as she wrapped her slender legs around his hips, her back sliding against the rough metal of the lockers, shaking their hinges as he thrust back into her, slamming her against the metallic wall as he fought for the edge.

Her hand fisted his hair, gripping tightly as she held onto the sanity she felt slipping away, darkness just over the horizon, threatening to take them both. She shuddered as his thrusts grew deeper, her back arching as the throbbing pleasure grew, enveloping them whole.

His thrusts were animalistic, raw and intense, his breathing ragged as she shuddered against him, climax evident in her eyes, clouded and glistening as it rammed into her, the pleasure almost painful as it took her below.

She constricted around his continued thrusts, his hands digging into her hips as he felt release, so close he could almost taste it with her skin, causing him to tremble as he fought for it, fought for the burning fire he knew was deep inside, screaming to get out.

She grasped his hair, pulling his head back slightly as her teeth dug into his neck, his voice growling as the edge grew closer still. But it was when her warm lips pressed against his ear that he finally felt it.

"Come for me."

He practically screamed, fierce and riotous as the frozen fire lapped at him, his hips still grinding against hers, wanting, needing the friction as his climax took him whole, wrapping around him like white hot ice, stinging and saturating him with the force of it.

He stood there, supporting her weight as their heart beats slowed to normal, their breathing coming to a normal rate as they continued to come down. They dressed in silence, exchanging a knowing smile before racing up to the Common Room, their names being called from the ongoing party that greeted them.

--

**Dedication: **screamxheart, a new fan of my writing whom has given me nothing but praise. I thank you lovely, this one's for you.

**Author's Note: **I like how this one turned out and the song with it is phenomenal. It's by Does It Offend You, Yeah? a really good techno rock group that's pretty hardcore. Hope you like it as much as I did. Review! --Delta


	10. Albus Severus and Scorpius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I can hardly speak I understand, Why you can't raise your voice to say."_

**Chapter Ten  
**"_Run"  
_Albus Severus and Scorpius

It was forbidden. But it was a _mistake._

_He _was the mistake, a fracture in the perfect life of a hero's son, the shadow in the light of day. _He_ was his eternal nightmare, his indefinite prince. _He_ was the eclipse on a hot summer's day, a reprieve from having to be anything at all.

They were lost in the twilight rendezvous, the midnight trysts that beckoned lover's names on chapped lips and dry throats, scratched against raw skin as sweat mingled with hair, dripping across the contours of muscles as they moved into each other, as one.

Albus never mention his name, never spoke of the moments where the two went unaccounted for. He kept quiet while he watched Scorpius from afar, the latest girl draped assuredly on his shoulder, a facade for the _truth._

But it was so _different. _Different with _him._

It was the body writhing beneath his own, the face, the eyes that gazed upon him so wrought with feelings and reality that no longer could he shelter his life, no longer were they separate. No longer were they unaffected.

It was the midst of the commotion, the pinnacle of time and space and everything in between, it was the truth behind the lies, the center amongst the rotten, the right inside of everything wrong.

It was _him._

It was when every thrust counted for something, when every kiss was dripping with kinetic strength, with an energy he could never get enough of.

He would beg for those granted nights, for those moments of actual bliss. He would wait so patiently beside the statue, awaiting the call, awaiting those intonate and seductive words to be uttered from such unmentionable lips.

They would proceed into a nearby classroom, enchant the walls for the screams upon bitten lips, for the groans of pleasure in exposed throats. It was a mess, a flurry of clothing and thoughts, strewn amongst the books and quills, lost in the jumbled chaos of authority.

It was _his _hands he felt beneath his cotton shirt, inching past the waistband of Quidditch pants and past the loose boxers between. _He _would stroke carefully, knowing exactly the rhythm, so in tune with his breathing it seemed natural, so exquisite that it wasn't real.

Skin was finally pursued after hard flesh was pressed against hard flesh, aching and throbbing with such a delectable torture he never wanted it to end, never wanted to watch those icy, almost black, eyes leave his ever again.

_He_ would straddle his hips, placing kisses amongst the softness of the boy's neck, pressing teeth against the contours of his ear, warm and sultry in the cold, stone castle. Then _his _back would arch, so deeply that he pressed so tightly into _his_ heated skin, so easily it seemed to be heaven itself.

Then _his_ hips would rise, and he would gasp loudly, so caught in the act that he felt ever the more exposed, ever the more excited. He was so wrapped up in _him_ that it took everything he had not come, his hands gripping into the other's hips, thrusting up into those hips, slowly and directly, hitting as far in as possible.

Climax was close, so close that he could see it, bright and warm, standing out against the blackened sky he stood under, waiting for the release of rain to wash away the dank and dreary feelings left behind.

But it was stopped, as if the moment _his _voice called time ceased to exist, it was his name, so plainly on those pink lips that it seemed to well inside of him, and burst.

It seemed to ripple through him, the nails in his chest, digging as the shocks of climax struck him, wringing him fiercely, dragging him to the depths of every cliff and back again, the savior of humanity, the new light in the darkness.

He kept quiet of his realization as soft lips met his own once more, sweet and minute, yet so achingly real, Albus ran back to his Common Room, wishing to dream of _him_ once more, just so the departure of his beloved wasn't so painful.

--

**Author's Note:** This turned out very different, I wanted to describe the actual act more, but the song I paired it with just felt so different. I do hope you all like it, apart from the sadness. I seem to get caught up in drama a lot. Sorry! I like there to be meanings behind the sex, not just...SEX. Lol.

**Requested By:** C. Adrien Cummings, whom needs to request more fics! No, Lol, actually, without him I never would have made this fic, and I'm extremely proud of it. Thank you, lovely, this one's yours.


	11. James Sirius and Albus Severus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Got you stuck, on my elevator. Get it up, on my elevator."_

**Chapter Eleven  
**"_Elevator"  
_James Sirius and Albus Severus

He rushed through his flat, tripping on a stray shoe as he pulled a brush through his mess of hair, he threw a bit of floo powder into the fireplace before he straightened himself and stepped into the lifelike flames, cold as they licked up his trousers, still wrinkled from the heap he had found them in.

He rasped out the words, moving swiftly through the plains and fireplaces before stepping back into the cold flames at the Ministry of Magic, he mumbled to himself as he shuffled past the witches and wizards around him, straightening his tie as he flattened his hair, tucking his shirt into his pants before entering a nearly full elevator.

He backed into the small space, whispering apologies as he drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to sift through the haze of morning sleep and tension, his thighs still terribly sore from the early conquests of a morning fuck. He smiled at the thought, though cursed the fact he hadn't been responsible enough to make sure he was on time that morning.

"Hello, James." He froze at the voice, turning to see his younger brother standing only mere feet away, separated by a few moving wizards waiting for their floor.

"Albus." He said curtly, fully remembering _why _he had been late for work that morning, and how a certain brunette seemed to have caused the problem.

"Oh c'mon, you still can't be upset." James's eyes widened as he turned back to his brother, curling his lip as he stomped the ground softly, acting as if to squash the subject. "Oh, don't get all embarrassed, lovely."

The rest of the occupants in the elevator had departed, leaving only the two to stand there, staring each other down as the seconds past.

"That wasn't fair."

"You'll get me back later." Albus crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as he leaned onto the wall of the elevator, "Isn't that the point of this game?"

James kept staring at Albus, watching as the moments passed, his anger doubling his brother's amusement as he continued to breathe through his nose, noticing the light flicker as they landed on Albus' floor. He immediately reached his arm to the panel and pressed another button to another floor far, far away.

His brother's eyes seemed to catch up with his movements, watching as he stood in front of him, possession stroking every glance, every breath. James placed his arms on either side of Albus, holding his hands to the railing as he continued to stare him down, noticing as his jaw clenched, his pants tightening.

He moved to the boy's narrow hips, pulling them forward as his reached to unbutton his pants, sliding down the zipper with a whisper of metal scarping against metal. He noticed the slight hitch in his voice, the shiver that possessed his spine as James's warm breath crossed the boy's cool neck.

He then fell to his knees in front of him, continuing to stare into those piercingly green eyes, caught by the lust that swirled there. He pushed down the boy's trousers as he settled on his shins, breathing warmly against the confined flesh.

Albus continued to grip the railing as he watched his member spring free, his brother's mouth circling around the tip only slightly before kissing slowly down. He felt his lips circle the skin, the roof of his hot mouth against the swollen head, flicking the underside torturously with his tongue.

He enveloped the shaft with his palm, squeezing the breadth with his fingers as his tongue continued to tease the tip, grazing the very end with the wet warmth in a maddening slow pace. He felt the climax building as his hand began to thrust softly, continuing it's pace until the boy's head bobbed slightly with every movement, synchronized so beautifully that within minutes Albus was biting back a scream.

Release flooded through him, throbbing and pulsing through his very veins as the edge broke off, splintering as he fell uselessly to the floor by his brother, who sat licking his lips devilishly.

A light kiss greeted Albus as he felt his trousers buckle safely around him, his brother standing up to straighten his own clothes the second time that morning.

"That _is_ the point of this game, dearest brother. It's your turn next." A devilish grin met his eyes as the elvator opened to two middle aged witches, chattering and gossiping as they stopped, eyeing the boy laying uselessly on the cold marble floor.

"Had a fainting spell I'm afraid." James said coolly, smiling down at Albus before departing swiftly, leaving a stuttering and flustered boy in his wake.

--

**Dedication: **C. Adrien Cummings, once again. Only one more request until I can start on your new batch! I'm so excited. I also hope you liked my evil plan with this one. I thought it was ingenious :D

**Author's Note: **So yeah, Flo Rida's song inspired this. I was cooking dinner and all of the sudden it came up on my iPod and BAM! This idea came to me in a flash. An epiphany, I guess. Lol. Only a blowjob, no sex, but hey. A girl's gotta protect a little virtue...and just leave you wanting more :wink: And also, I know I totally skipped chapters, like one is eight and BAM the next is ten, I'm sorry about that, I am a stoner and sometimes these things slip me, it get's me all flustered when the chapters don't match and then I'm a confused stoner :P And the quote I paired with it is quite fucking hilarious.


	12. Neville and Luna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flood lands to your door have been silenced forever more. The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row, it seems farther than ever before, oh no. I need you so much closer."_

**Chapter Twelve  
**"_Transatlanticism"  
_Neville and Luna

The grass swayed lazily with the breeze, causing slight ripples to interrupt the frictionless stream, flowing past the couple as they lay quietly, the girl's silvery hair catching glimpses of the sun, sparkling like jeweled facets in the boy's eye, making his smile grow deeper.

She turned to him slightly, her grey eyes dreamy and half lidded, a sleepy smile crawling across her cheeks. She toyed with his shirt as she lay on his side, her leg twined with his as his hand lay harmlessly on her shoulder, her head in the crook of his neck.

She nuzzled against him softly, purring in his ear as she sighed, splaying her hand across his chest, his heartbeat faint under her palm. She could practically feel the weight on his shoulders, the unimaginable pressure upon him, her heart the only confide to his solace.

The clouds above them began to darken, spilling across the sky with billowing shadows, grey and black streaking across the mid-summers day horizon, thunderclouds rolling in on the breeze. The sky itself seemed to shake with the thunder that coursed through the air now, splitting through the blackened clouds hanging drearily above their heads, downpour a looming prospect as the afternoon wore on.

But they continued to lay on the cool grass beneath them, entangled and content, their heartbeats a rhythm together, their breathing practically perfect as the first drop of rain fell from the opening sky. The damp drop landed upon Luna's flushed cheek, spraying across her face as she gasped softly, laughing up towards the sky.

Neville was the first to arise, taking her with him as he proceeded to run back to her house. Yet she stayed planted in the mud, her hand tugging Neville back to the comfort of her warm embrace, her hands snaking loosely around his neck as his fingers gripped her waist softly, her body swaying lazily with a tune that seemed to be playing wistfully in her thoughts.

His forehead dropped to hers as they continued to rock back and forth, the rain falling around them in slowly, trickling around their hair, small rivulets sticking to their cheeks and temples as she continued to hum to herself, a small smile pulling at the corners of her pink lips.

He lowered his lips to hers only for a moment, a whisper of a kiss that left their lips tingling, their stomach knotting for more as the cold rain seeped into their heated skin, the air thick and warm around them.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her flush to his chest as his tongue finally stroked her parted lips, dipping slightly inside before pulling back tentatively and looking into her steely grey eyes.

She smiled at him, chuckling softly to herself before she kissed him in earnest, coaxing his lips apart as she explored the warm depths of his mouth, stroking and nipping, flicking and tasting as he moaned softly into her. He clenched a fist in the roots of her silver hair as he took her bottom lip between his teeth, drawing it out in a long and languid bite before releasing the tender skin, running his tongue along the seam.

Suddenly her back was damp and wet against the muddy grass, his weight delicious as it pressed against her own body, warmth seeping into her very core as his soft hands slid up her thigh, pushing past the light summer dress she wore that day, now translucent against her glowing skin.

She gasped when her under garments had been disposed of, his fingertips tracing softly against the edges before pulling them slowly down, her ankle kicking it away from her as she wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer, still.

Her hands unbuckled his jeans, sliding down the zipper as she pushed the roughened material down far enough to feel his length press intimately up against her, earning a small gasp from her own lips as her eyes screwed shut, whimpering softly against his cold ear.

He shivered, rolling his hips softly into hers before he felt complete and utter warmth surround him, so sweet and fresh he could barely drink it in as he thrust deeply inside of her. Her moans clouded his thoughts, the look in her eyes made him drunk with need as his body forced him to take control, forced him to thrust in once more, deeper than the last.

Her whole body seemed to shake with every stroke, her breath catching as he crashed against her, his wet hair dripping across her neck as he groaned. He bit his bottom lip as she squeezed tighter around him, pulsing softly, driving him crazy with the sensations of it all, so deep and intense he couldn't help but cry out as her perfect lips curled around his neck.

He felt the climax, so bright in the distance he swore he would go blind from it. It felt precious, so pure in form that when it finally hit him he gasped, his eyes wide as it consumed him. His eyes rolled as he lost control, gripping her tighter to her as he cried out softly in her hair, panting next to her cool ear. The trickling rain still cooling their impassioned skin, drawing lines of water along their contours and curves, causing them to shiver uncontrollably.

She continued to stroke the nape of his neck, her whimpers still faint as he slid from her, kissing her neck as he slowly made a warm trail down her body, kissing her ribs and under her full breast, dipping into her navel before biting at the hollow of her hip.

His tongue stroked her cleft, her back arching deeply as she groaned, fisting his hair and tugging as he continued to stroke her with his tongue, dipping into the warm flesh, nipping the skin around and pulling it softly into his mouth. He suckled on the small bit of flesh beneath the folds, his lips forming around it as his tongue pressed down upon it, her body writhing beneath his touch.

She screamed, gasping for air as she clenched his hair, arching her back as she tensed around his welcoming mouth, his tongue drawing the orgasm out, pulling and stretching as wave after continuous wave thrashed her about, leaving her breathless and completely sated.

He then lay replete on her chest, his head against her heart as he listened to it beat, watched as her chest rose and fell with each treasured breath, the rain drying in her hair, which lay in a wonderful mess around her face.

He smiled up at her, nuzzling her chest as he sighed, falling into a lazy and dreamless sleep, his hand twitching softly as it moved to hold hers, clasping it tightly as he pulled it to his heart.

--

**Dedication: **RuthLongbottom, Happy Birthday! This one is for you, so you know you're special. I'm fucking tired and I wrote this for you in quite a small amount of time. I hope you like it, tons of fluff and cutsies :D

**Author's Note: **I wrote this after twenty four hours of being awake, only because I love Ruth and it's her birthday. I'm glad with how it turned out, though I'm so tired I'm about to collapse.


	13. Seamus and Zacharias

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I want you to remember, a love so full it could send us all ways, I want you to surrender. All my feelings rose today." _

**Chapter Thirteen  
**_"The Chemicals Between Us"  
_Seamus and Zacharias

The Astronomy Tower lay seemingly vacant, the breeze of a warm summer night flowing gently through the terrace, blowing across the open windows and leaving the ground rustling with leaves, the moonlight casting grotesque shadows against the walls.

Seamus lay behind the blonde boy, spooning him as he writhed in his arms, one strong hand gripped firmly around the boy's length, stroking with long and languid thrusts. His lips were curved deliciously against the boys cool ear, his tongue wrapping warmly around the contours as the boy gasped, bucking his hips into the palm held around his shaft, yearning for friction.

The Irish boy laughed in the other's ear, sending a shiver coursing up the blonde's spine. It was about power, the boy in front of him writhing and begging for climax as he made him hold off, softening his strokes as he continued to bite the pale neck exposed to him.

The blonde's face was contorted with pleasure, his usual attitude lost in the midst of an uncontrollable moment, so volatile and unstable that he could feel the very air around him light with excitement, an electricity sticking to their skin as it passed through the thick, warm air.

Seamus loved to be the one to create that moment, so reckless and unparalleled that he hoped, wished for it every day. Prayed that the blonde would look at him from across the dining hall, animalistic need mirrored in their eyes. His breath would catch, a stir beginning in his lap as he cleared his throat, looking back amongst his Gryffindor clan to dismiss the raging feelings within him, hoping to clear the lust from his half lidded eyes. But it always ended the same, Seamus buried deep inside of his blonde lover, who's moans and whimpers became erogenous, egging on the climax until it finally lit up the dark sky above them.

But that faint summer night seemed to hold possibilities in the very air, filling them with expectancy until they thought to combust with the pressure, clothes stripped from sweating bodies as lips crashed together, all teeth and tongues, fingernails and fists clenched within soft tufts of hair.

They fell into a heap as the lust seemed to consume everything around them, needing release, that one moment where the whole world was given to you, where everything crashes together within seconds, where control is lost and time ceases to exist.

Seamus lay behind the writhing blonde still, their bodies curling together as Seamus' loose hand slacked on the other boy's member, moving sensuously down the boys thigh, gripping the flesh and pulling the leg upward, his fingernails digging slightly into the already reddened skin.

He felt himself slide against the other boy, his warmth welcoming as he rocked his hips against the spot, sliding graciously between the witling boy's legs, groaning from the delicious friction before pushing against him ever so slightly, entering slowly.

He could feel Zacharias tense around him, grasping his own member as Seamus tried to thrust in deeper, clenched around each other to tightly as to barely move. But soon Seamus could feel the blonde's rocking motion, the sweet caress thrusting his member with warmth.

He began to push off of him with each thrust, pulling him in deeper, stroking his prostate with every other motion, their rhythm building as climax arose from the summer night, dripping into their skin and filling them with sensations, shivering against each other as it exploded around them. Colors burst in front of their eyelids as they ran through the release, clutching to it as it rolled easily off, leaving them sated and exhausted.

They dressed in silence, their eyes barely meeting before Zacharias went to leave, Seamus stretching a hand out to catch him, pulling him flush to his chest as he kissed him, strong and demanding, a whimper escaping the arrogant boy who's lip he had between his teeth, letting him go with a light kiss on his cheek before turning down the right hand corridor and up to the Common Room, a grin spread across his imp-like face.

--

**Dedication:** C. Adrien Cummings, who's requests have challenged me in more ways than one. I do hope you like this one, rarely ever done, rarely ever well done, so I hope it lived up to your expectations, I wrote it for you afterall.

**Author's Note:** Such an odd pairing this was, but I found that I liked it, especially in this context, with Zacharias the sub. I'm such a wierdie that way :P Song by Bush, Review! --Delta


	14. Draco and Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_She's a myth that I have to believe in. All I need to make her real is one more reason."_

**Chapter Fourteen  
**"_Vermilion"  
_Draco and Ginny

Movement, far in the corridors as he walked past the columns of the centuries old castle, his feet scuffling slightly against the stone, his heart pounding as he swallowed, his throat aching from the strain. He moved his attention to the slight flash of red to his right, bright and vivid, he drew his wand, pointing it towards the innocent and wide eyed redhead that was sulking gently through the shadows.

She stared up at him with something far beyond any emotion he'd ever seen or experienced, it was fear, mixed with something he hadn't expected on this night. It was warm beneath the cold exterior, falsely pretending to hide the emotions he knew were real, the emotions he knew were buried deep within his own cold eyes.

Fast, his hand moved to her throat, pinning her against the wall, his chest flush against her own. She winced as her back hit the cold stone, biting her lip slightly as she opened her eyes once more, practically glowing now, making his heart race faster within his chest, his mouth dry and aching, aching for something he never should have wanted…

His lips crashed to her own, chapped and worn against smooth and soft, so contrastingly beautiful it seemed to have been made to happen, yet his hand tightened threateningly around her throat, a small and subtle whimper emitting from the mouth he now demanded.

She bit at his lip, a rush of lust and desire, potent and seemingly unflawed, seemed to trickle inside of him, the pressure growing as he groaned into her warm mouth, his hands slowly gliding down her shoulders. He grasped her arms tightly, holding her even closer against him as he pressed her harder into the wall.

Her delicate hands found his silver hair, tugging at the roots as his hands scratched devilishly down her sides, rolling his hips roughly into hers as he held her still. Then his long and tapered fingers seized the back of her thighs, pulling her up to rest around his waist, her long legs curling around him as she arched her back, drawing him in closer as her skirt rolled past her waist, exposing her pale skin for his hungry eyes.

His pants dropped to a pool of fabric as her hands relieved him from their confines, gliding gently back up his clothed chest to scratch his neck softly, fisting his hair once more as she brought his head to her neck, his lips curling around her throat in submission, taking one long thrust into her warmth as he did so.

She gasped in surprise, a surging and deep sting of pleasure ringing into her skin, her back arching him deeper as he thrust in once more, building a slow and rhythmic pace, deep and boiling, the pressure rising as his teeth found her pulse.

Her voice was animalistic as his teeth buried themselves into her pale neck, her pulse pounding against his warm tongue as he stroked the flesh between his hard teeth, her body beginning to tighten around his, her back arching even deeper against him as her head fell to the stone wall behind her.

He pushed in teeth into her once more as she contracted around him, his thrusts unrelenting as she continued to moan, driving on his own pleasure as he continued to push his hip into hers, his heart stopping as they came together once more, his eyes tightening closed as he groaned into her skin.

She pulled his hair in one long motion as it rode her once more, crashing into her already throbbing skin as she felt herself falter, darkening as she pulled it back together, dragging in a long and deep breath. His hands gently curved to her hips, her back sliding down the cold wall as his knees hit the floor, his head pressed into her neck.

She felt the ache as they lay there, joined and complete, sated and still yearning. She wiped a stray tear from her eye as she cupped his head softly in her hands, moving him to meet her gaze. His eyes were glassy, from the spent lust or something else, she didn't know, nor did she feel she wanted to know.

But as his lips pressed so delicately to hers, so sweet and soft she practically whimpered into him at the ache she felt there, the unrequited feelings she tasted on his lips. She pressed her cheek to his forehead as he rest his head against her chest, feeling her breathe as he listened to her heartbeat, slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.

--

**Dedication: **WeasleyWeakness, my good friend, lol. I hope you liked this one, it's for you, after all.

**Author's Note:** The song that inspired this is by Slipknot, though is Vermilion Part Two that was the song, not the first Vermillion. It totally seemed to write itself in my head as I listened to that song for the first time the other day. I loved how this turned out, and for some reason I love how it played out in my head. :D


	15. Stan and Angelina

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_And I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you."_

**Chapter Fifteen  
**_"Guilty Pleasure"  
_Stan and Angelina

She quickly hurried past the crowd's on the street, her heels clicking on the pavement as the wet morning splashed icily around her, the clock of midday chiming loudly as she turned the corner of the small building that lay seemingly vacant on the small lot.

The familiar purple bus lay ahead of her, parked in a secluded corner past the shadow of trees that lay covering it, the broken shade splaying across the shimmering metallic surface as the sun lay masked behind the clouds.

She stepped upon the bus softly, knocking on the glass as she set her purse on a nearby chair beside one of the many small windows.

"Hello?" She whispered, looking at the clock above the driver's seat in front of her. It read just past noon, she had no more than ten minutes left. She cursed herself for being late.

Suddenly she felt him at her back, his strong hands wrapping themselves around her waist as he pulled her roughly to his chest. She gasped, his hand pulling her hair over to her shoulder, a warm pair of lips attaching themselves to the curve of her neck.

Teeth, hard and pearly, imprinted themselves upon her pulse, digging slightly into the smooth skin beneath his mouth, wrapping his tongue softly along the indents he had left. She groaned, deep and solid as his hand crept up her thigh, pulling her skirt to her waist as she felt his pants unbuckle behind her.

She grasped the large metal bar that hung above her, gritting her teeth as she felt him press slowly against her, one long caress as his fingers found her warmth, circling the sensitive skin as he thrust into her in one swift motion.

Her toes curled, her hand digging into the metal as he grasped her waist, holding her firmly to him as he continued to thrust into her, stroking her deeply as he pulled away, only to fill her once more, sending a silent shock across her skin. A muted scream on her lips as he bit the back of her neck, once more, harder this time.

Finally finding her voice, she moaned, loudly as she felt her muscles tighten, her back arching as he groaned into her skin, releasing warmly into her as she whimpered, her senses multiplying as she climaxed. She felt indistinct, her mind hazy as she pulled in a deep breath, steadying herself as he pulled out of her, leaving a small kiss above her bite, laving the wound with his tongue before he turned to leave up the stairs.

She straightened her clothes as she pulled her hair back, grabbing her purse as she coughed slightly, placing her hand above her heart, racing loudly under her palm.

"Tomorrow, then?"

She heard a deep laugh from above her.

"As you wish, my dear."

She smiled as she stepped from the bus, blushing softly as she passed Ernie, wobbling unsteadily to the parking lot.

"Later, Ernie." She waved softly, rushing past him as he chuckled slightly, straightening his glasses.

"See you tomorrow, Angelina."

--

**Dedication: **Flameonurass-TruSC, I think it turned out pretty hot myself! Hopefully you did too. It's yours, after all.

**Author's Note: **So it's was a weird pairing, but I loved it because I'd never seen it before. It was a quickie, but I liked how it was done. Lol. Sexy quickie! Haha, a little funny as well, I thought her seeing Ernie would be funny as well, had to put that bit in there :P


	16. Draco and Luna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_My whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to God."_

**Chapter Sixteen  
**"_Closer"  
_Draco and Luna

It was a dark night, grotesque caricatures lining the dungeon walls around them, cracks etched into the stone, marking it's centuries with those delicate lines, fractures in the wall that he now clung to.

The metal clutched his wrists, boring marks into his skin as his fingers gripped the chain that held him there, spread deliciously across the wall. His muscles strained slightly, moving fluidly down his arms, rippling slightly up his sides. Sweat beading slightly on his brow, his silver eyes showing only hints of his calm fear, cool and trickling into his veins numbly.

First he felt her hand, those long and tapered fingers slowly gliding down his chest, moving with his slight jerks, her fingernails scratching slightly against his pale skin, glowing in the moonlight. But it was when her own grey eyes met his that need slammed into him, the slight fear and submission feeding it until he thought he would burst into flames from it all.

She had been teasing him for hours, his arousal throbbing between his legs as he tried to drown out the agonizing need, closing his eyes from her gaze as her fingers slowly caressed down his abdomen, scratching the hollow of his hips as he jerked in response.

Her hand curled around his length, his voice lost in the room as his head spun, his grip on the chains tightening as she stroked him with feather light thrusts, slowly from base to tip. Her breath came warm at his ear, her lips curling around his skin as she breathed heavily upon him, causing an involuntary chill to pass through him.

Slowly, she let him go, the restraints magically opened as she stepped back, his white cotton shirt fitted loosely around her thin body, beckoning his hands as he gripped his wrists, eyeing her madly as she smirked in his direction, backing up against the opposite wall as he stared at her, his breathing ragged.

His naked form stood straight, his back aligning as his ever-so-poised control took him over once more, the hunger still etched in his eyes, apparent in the white of his knuckles, straining slightly against his own palm. He took only three fluid steps to her, fast and smooth, his chest flush to hers before she could even say his name to stop him.

His lips attached to her pale neck, his teeth digging into the sensitive skin as she whimpered, his incisors burying deeper into her throat as he tore his shirt from her, exposing all of her milky skin for his eyes to feast upon, yet he took no time in savoring it.

He pushed her to her knees as she fell on her palms, looking back at him over her shoulder as he stared unfeelingly at her, kneeling behind her as his thighs came flush to hers. Her cleft warm against his length as he trembled at the heat, sliding so deliciously against him he almost cried out from the contact.

He took her hips firmly in his strong hands as his own centered against hers, and with one thrust, he was enveloped by her warmth. She moaned as he continually slammed against her, his hands pushing her upon him as he thrust back, her head thrown back as she arched her body, drawing him deeper as his nails dug into her skin.

He groaned, grasping for release as her moans drove him on, his thrusts deepening as she screamed out his name, clutching the stone beneath her as she shook, her release thundering upon him as he continued to push his hips into hers.

He laid his chest against her back as she bowed her head, his hand coming up to grasp her hair as he yanked her head back, exposing her delicate neck once more as his lips found the pulse, digging into the flesh as he broke her skin slightly, his hips curling to hers as he sucked the wound into his mouth softly, moving his tongue around the throbbing skin as she whimpered, continuing to jerk beneath him.

Before he knew it, her hand came up to cup him as he thrust into her, catching him off guard, squeezing his skin slightly as he groaned loudly, climax a whirlwind of rapture and need, darkening his vision as he collapsed on top of her, stars lingering in his eyes as he continued to drag in large, deep breaths.

Her hand found his cheek as she stared at him, his eyes sleepy as he looked at her once more before slowly falling into a deep slumber, only to awaken alone hours later.

--

**Dedication: **C. Adrien Cummings, my wonderful lovely, whom will always have a request handy for me if I need one.

**Author's Note: **I knew exactly how this pairing was going to play out right when Adrien requested it, it seemed a compelling story to tell, and though my mind, of course with Rafael's help, went on this whole Draco/Luna spiel, this is what I ended with, I'm quite pleased with it, though I think I might be losing my touch :o Hopefully not, though. Song by Nine Inch Nails, Review! --Delta


	17. Harry and Ron

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken. And the violence caused such silence, who are we mistaken?"_

**Chapter Seventeen  
**"_Zombie"  
_Harry and Ron

Nothing.

And that was exactly what he felt.

It was the unease trickling through his veins, ebbing it's way into his icy heart, frozen with the ever overwhelming feelings brought upon him, a burden, an unwilling loneliness condemned upon him. He fought it, tried to mask his pain, tried to portray what he was meant to, tried to play the façade to the best of his ability, not only for himself, but for all of them.

Yet, he couldn't hide from him.

Never from him.

It was deep within his emerald eyes, alight with only the embers of a fire he once had, once burning brightly, now dimmed with the cold breeze of nothingness. And Ron ached for Harry, saw the change everyday, knew it was not his lover within that shell of a boy, knew it was something he had to depict, for the good of the wizarding world, for the good of the hope he needed to move on.

So he tucked that knowledge deep within his heart, took it for what it was in the moments hidden from blinded eyes, in the nights where feeling was something splendid, and not a hindrance.

He would kiss his flawlessly red lips, swollen with the nips from his own pearly teeth, beckoning him with a flick of a tongue, with parted lips and a sigh of his name etched silently there, on his perfect lips. Their tongues would battle for dominance, lost in a war for control, hands gripping hair as fingernails dug into hips, crashing against one another, pushing each other closer to the edge.

Until finally, they would fall off together.

Harry grew to need those nights, those moans, tasting his name on his tongue, dripping there with his hard teeth, parted slightly in waiting.

He was addicted.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

It was night's when the nothingness grew to swallow him whole, the shadows coming to life, taunting him, mocking his restlessness. He slipped from his own bed when the nightmares overtook reality, and slowly pulled back the covers of his, curling next to him, wrapping himself in those arms.

Safe.

Ron woke quietly, noticing his slight trembling as he pulled him closer, whispering words of comfort warmly in his ear, feeling him tremble with helplessness. His hand found his, tucking it securely in his own as he turned him over, wrapping an arm around his torso as he saw those tortured eyes once more.

It nearly shattered his heart every time, those broken tears welling out of hopelessness. He kissed them away, slowly melding his own lips to Harry's, giving him the only thing he ever could…

Feeling.

Lips grazed over pale skin, curtains drawn over the bed as magic whispered softly in the night, a silencing charm, Harry shaking slightly the farther away Ron moved, until he was safely in his arms once more. His lips melded to the others, their limbs entwined around bodies as sweat beaded on warm skin.

Ron's teeth grazed his neck, slowly biting his collarbone softly, licking the hollow of his throat as his freckled hand fisted in the raven black hair, tugging it softly as whimpers finally emerged, the loss of control eminent in those bright green eyes.

His hand slowly wandered, past his taught abdomen, slowly snaking past his hips as he bucked them slightly, anticipation electric in the air. And when he finally wrapped his hand around his length, he moaned loudly, biting down on the redhead's shoulder, the feelings nearly too much to take.

Yet it was when those pearly teeth dug into his neck that he growled, groaning into the darkness around him as pain and pleasure erupted together, melting perfectly in a symphony of feelings the bloomed in front of him, enveloping him whole.

"Please…"

It was a plea for more, a plea for something to hold on to in the obscurity of the nothingness that threatened to surround him again. And with one thrust of the redhead's hips, feeling exploded once more.

He moaned softly, looking deeply into those sapphire eyes he wanted so badly, so badly to love, so badly to have any feelings towards whatsoever, but only in those moments were they there, as if robbed of the truth with reality.

He could feel the slow building ache, pushed closer and closer with the slide of his hips, rocking forward slowly and pulling back deliciously, feeling every thrust down in their toes, Harry's fingernails digging into Ron's back, his anchor.

It was a rush of something intense, of some foreign feeling he hadn't discovered, as if someone ignited the very fire within his eyes, felt through every nerve ending in his body, the flames licking up his skin, white hot and burning with release.

Ron bent his head to his lover's ear, panting warmly against his cold skin as his hips continued to thrust into his, his tongue swirling around the contours of his skin before pulling back ever so slowly.

"Harry…" He exhaled warmly over the damp skin, "Come for me."

And with those words it exploded in him, a bright manifestation of all the built up feelings and words he'd kept locked away in his heart, poured into one blissful moment, spilling over as it blinded him, his nails clawing down Ron's back as he screamed, clenching his teeth as it turned almost painful, throbbing with pleasure as he rest his head back, closing his eyes as his breathing slowly rested to normal.

Ron pulled slowly away from him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as he lay behind him, his head resting in the other's neck as Harry grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly before falling into a dreamless sleep.

--

**Dedicated To: **C. Adrien Cummings! Once more, another for you, lovely. I think I like the words I used in this one, and their relationship, it just fits with them, you know? I think it was quite poetic. And hopefully you like it as well, lovely. :D

**Author's Note: **I really love how this one turned out…like a lot even though I went overboard. I like the relationship they have :D Anyways, song by Tegan and Sara, Review! --Delta


	18. Lily Luna and Scorpius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Oh, my hands hurt from holding your hands. And I'm young but it's hard to believe, that someday I will never see you again. And you might not believe this, but you've changed me so much."_

**Chapter Eighteen  
**"_Hello"  
_Lily Luna and Scorpius

Wisps of her bright auburn hair danced around her as she ran, her feet a small indent in the soft, verdant grass in the throes of twilight, her coat whisking around her as she stopped abruptly. She scanned the area, her heart beating ferociously beneath her chest as she swallowed, gasping for another breath of air as she walked even farther towards the bank of the lake, it's black surface glassy and bright against her sensitive eyes.

She saw him then, leaning against the southern wall of the castle, his brilliant hair shining in the moonlight as his cold, grey eyes met hers. She felt her heart slam once against her chest, a sputter as she kept drawing in deep breaths, faint creeping in upon her eyes.

"You're here." He said, his voice like a whisper of a shiver running over her spine. All she could do was nod, her hair falling into her soft hazel eyes, wide and glassy as the wind around her seemed to pick up, brushing across her smooth skin.

"I thought you were angry with me." His voice held seduction, a hint of forgiveness beneath the hypnosis. She looked away, into the mountains around them, her eyes filling slightly with unwanted tears.

"I'm always angry with you." She whispered, wiping at her cheek softly as she dare to meet his gaze once more. She watched his jaw clench as a stray tear slid down her cheek, falling softly to the ground beneath her.

"Yet still…" His voice caught slightly, a mere rupture in his minute self control, "Here you stand."

She said nothing as he searched her eyes, his feet carrying him out of the shadows and into her presence, his energy filling her with that familiar ache, the electricity between them arching and churning, crackling in their very eyes.

His hand reached up to her cheek, brushing her cheek casually before cupping it in his palm, tilting her face for his brief inspection. He saw those tears pool in her eyes once more, swimming in the sadness he created. He wiped slowly at the streaks of dried tears as he slowly bent his head to hers.

At first she flinched with his touch, his lips cold and smooth against hers, gentle and slow. Yet she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck as his slid so graciously around her waist. Pulling her against him as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, his tongue begging her lips for entrance.

And once her lips parted she gasped, his breath filling her as she clung to him, her back suddenly against the cold wall as her jacket slid from her arms. She welcomed the cold as she pushed at his own clothes, her anger suddenly filling her with a need for release, a terrible ache that kept building and building until she thought she would scream from the pressure.

His mouth found her neck, his tongue laving the hollow of her collarbone, the contours of her ear, exhaling warmly upon it as she trembled, the cold night air sending a chill across her skin. His cool, smooth hands slid up her shirt, a slow and soft caress as they found the waistband of her pants, his fingers slipping the secured buttons away from their confines as he slowly, meticulously slid the material from her soft thighs.

His palm found her warmth, cold against her as she gasped, the sound ending with a whimper as she bit at her lip, his eyes watching her as her face contorted slightly, her eyes tightening closed as her mouth was held open, pink and swollen from his own lips and holding his taste there, still dripping from her tongue.

His fingers stroked her softly, slipping inside and swirling around, her soft moans filling the spaces in between his own short breaths and the sound of the twilight around them. Cold against their exposed skin as they air around them seemed to flicker alive with heat.

He felt her hands at his own pants pulling them down to fall in a heap at his feet as he lifted her into his hands, a small groan issued from her exposed throat as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing against him as his hands slid to her hips, pulling her down on him as he gasped.

She in turn moaned softly, biting at her lips as her hands found the contours of his neck, pulling the hair at the nape as she bent her head to his, their foreheads pressed together as their hot breath mingled, their thrusts meeting each other in a slow and painstaking pace.

Her eyes seemed to glow as his gaze found hers, their eyes locking as his grip on her hips tightened, his thrusts deepened until she groaned loudly, tightening around him as he growled, her lips molding to the curve of his neck as he threatened to cry out.

Her teeth dug into his pulse, burying themselves there as she increased the intensity, his arms shaking as she licked at the wound, pinpricks of blood forming as he fell into darkness, a world of pure feeling and energy, her eyes boring into his as she pulled back from him, his neck throbbing slightly as he pressed his head against her shoulder, his chest heaving against hers.

His hands slowly retreated from around her hips, placing her slowly on the ground as she pulled her clothes back into order, sliding her jacket back around her as she watched him dress, her breathing still not normal as her legs threatened to give out beneath her.

"Lily…" He started, but she had already begun to walk off, tears still spilling down her cheeks as she ignored the ache in his voice, the same ache she knew would be held in hers if she answered his longing.

--

**Dedication: **WeasleyWeakness :D I liked how this one turned out, though I always wonder why my stories end up so...deep. Maybe it's because sex without any underlying emotion just sounds whorish to me, lmao. Anyways, this ones yours, I do hope you like it.

**Author's Note: **The song isn't mine, Hello by Tegan and Sara. Just thought I'd add that in there. C:


	19. Fred and Draco

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop , 'till I make you forget who you are, and just feel."_

**Chapter Nineteen  
**"_Between Breaths"  
_Fred and Draco

He was moving, that was all he could remember, his hips shifting as his back arched, those hands, bruising his back as his arms, _his_ arms wrapped like iron fetters around his waist. Sweat beaded on his skin, glistening as the courtyard around them seemed to sing with midnight, echoing their silent screams.

It was his eyes, boring into his own, pleading with that tint of flush etched beneath his cheeks, so pale he seemed to glow beneath him. Their hips meeting in a slow frenzy, a deep and powerful stroke as he heard him whimper, the only sound found there on his lips.

He leaned over the boy, his breath fanning his face as he continued to thrust forward, his red hair brushing his eyes as he kissed him, tasting the cold and ruthless allusion hidden there, his hands gripping his hips ever so forcefully as he bit at his own lip, struggling not to scream in victory.

But it was when his tongue, cool against his warm skin, slid up his neck that he shuddered, his arms nearly buckling on the bench he was now gripping, his eyes tightening closed as he groaned, deep in his throat.

His chest heaved as he steadied himself, looking into those eyes as he came down, the thrill of the moment slowly drifting into absurdity as he pulled away, leaning to shove his legs back into his pants.

He felt his cold hand on his back then, his fingers splayed across his shoulder blade as he tied his shoes, bending closer to the ground to pick up his shirt; pulling it over his head as the hand quickly dropped away.

Fred stood as he looked down at Draco, feeling the loathing still bubbling beneath the surface, the seduction still edging him closer, a war between two sides, a forbidden and utterly unforgivable tryst that could break so many hearts, disgust innumerable minds and yet…

He couldn't help but lean down to the boy's lips, his brushing ever so softly against him as he pulled away, walking briskly into the dreary shadows, and out of sight.

--

**Dedication:** Flameonurass-TruSC, I was surprised when i got this request, really surprised. I didn't know if I could pull it off, and after about...three different ideas, this is the one that stuck.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's so short! I couldn't imagine doing anything more with this pairing, for it is so odd, lol. I'm extremely happy with how it turned out though, proud, if I may say so myself :D Song by Blaqk Audio.


	20. Harry and Tonks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Don't fall asleep with the motor on, she'll make you sweat in the water."_

**Chapter Twenty  
**"_Phenomena"  
_Harry and Tonks

His blood seemed to boil at that moment, his breath caught in a frenzy inside of his chest as he swallowed the lump in his throat, the ache between his legs growing before he shifted in his chair, his hand easing little of the friction his jeans continued to make.

Her gaze was maddening, her smile mocking as he caught her eye, the smirk in her face so cold and merciless he wanted to laugh in hysteria, or maybe whimper. He couldn't decide between the two.

It had been weeks since she came for him, weeks since he heard her scream his name, her mouth fastened to his as their bodies arched together, sweat mingled with warm breaths. He couldn't relieve himself of that vivid image, imprinted in his mind forever.

He coughed loudly as he felt her foot graze his, the Weasley family eating noisily around them. Ginny was talking with Hermione about a certain boy in her fourth year, Ron stuffing sausages into his face as fast as he could manage as Fred and George huddled in a far corner, their heads together as they whispered their mischief.

Yet all Harry could seem to focus on was her, the way her leg moved so slowly up his, sending chills racing through him as she pulled softly away, her smile still full of a certain impish quality he'd only ever seen in her eyes. He gave her a stern look as he pulled his leg away, Mrs. Weasley helping him to another serving of pie.

After dinner the kids made their way to their rooms, complaining loudly about having to return to school the next week, though all Harry could think of was her. He couldn't get her out of his head, the way her hair felt between his fingers, her breath hot across his skin, those eyes, so piercing in color it nearly left him gasping.

By the time Ron was snoring, Harry's green eyes lay silently awake, staring at the closed door with every hope in the world set on it opening. And when it did, he could have swore he heart his heart leap from his chest.

She beckoned him with a hand, her smirk still upon her red lips as her bright pink hair glowed in the darkness, her eyes, now an electric blue color, standing out vividly against her perfectly pale skin. He stood from his bed, the cold air hitting his bare chest as her hand grabbed his, pulling him through the door as her lips crashed against his own.

Her kiss was all teeth and tongue, an intense mixture of so many different feelings he practically fell against the wall he stood in front of. Her hands were warm against his cold body, her fingers splayed against his muscles as they contracted under her touch, bunching slightly as his own hands gripped her hips, pulling them squarely to hers.

She was purely playful, giggling softly against his lips as his searched for the hem of her shirt, falling with a rather loud groan into her room on the third landing. She laughed then, musical as he smiled against her neck, burying his teeth in her pulse as her laughter ended with a gasp.

She pushed at his chest, straddling his waist as she pulled her bra from her shoulders, her hair falling against her back as she slid his boxers slowly down his thighs, her own jeans unbuckling as his long, slender fingers grazed the triangle between her legs, making her catch her breath as she threw his boxers against the wall.

Her warm legs pressed against his bare thigh as her jeans were strewn from her legs, landing in a heap below the window as she bent down to capture his lips with hers once more. Her teeth caught his bottom lip as he groaned, the pain shooting across his skin in an electric caress, ending with an arch of pleasure that ran between his legs, which was currently situated right between hers.

She smiled down at him as his hands dripped her arms, shifting his weight as he turned them, his hips now hitting squarely against her already wet cleft, making her tremble beneath him as she laughed once more, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as she slid up and down his shaft, still not letting him slip past the barrier, keeping him right of the edge of her entrance.

He shook above her as she turned them once more her hips now crushing against his as he moaned softly, the very tip of his length thrusting into her sleek warmth, Her legs now pressed against his sides as he leaned forward, her eyes growing wide as he hit places inside of her she'd never felt, catch alive with fire.

His back pressed against the wall beside the window, the angle creating a friction that left them both breathless, their hips rocking together as they panted across each other's skin, lips mingling on pulse's as nail's dug into flesh, leaving them marred and red.

She growled, deep in her chest as her eyes glowed in the dark, boring into his as she closed them tightly, letting out a small cry of release as he held her hips in his hands, thrust up to meet her as she trembled above him, tightening and contracting around his twitching erection as he fought for control, watching as she slowly looked back into his eyes, meeting his own new smirk as he picked up her hips and leaned her back onto the floor.

She widened her eyes as he lifted her leg to rest upon his chest, his knees digging into the hardwood floors as she groaned, deeply in her throat, his thrusts a vigorous motions of hips and hands as she arched her back sending him toppling over the edge.

He growled, a loud and feral cry as she moaned, following his lead as they both came in a sea of ecstasy, buried in that moment as they felt their very skin ripple with the pleasure. Their breaths came together, his hips finally resting against hers as her legs lay limping beneath him, her hands buried in his jet black hair.

"You should get back to bed, we made some awful noise." She whispered as she kissed his lips sweetly, smiling delicately as she rose from under him.

There was a slight ache in his heart as he drew his boxers over his hips, his legs still weak from the earlier movements. He felt her hand slap his ass once before he turned and saw her bright smile.

"Wotcher, Harry." She winked at him before she shut the door softly behind his form, his smile still etched onto his lips as he fell asleep.

--

**Dedicated To: **C. Adrien Cummings, haha, what a lovely pairing this turned out to be! I do hope the playfulness hit a soft spot in you, it's a bit different from my other fics. P:

**Author's Note: **Song by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's, Playful tone in this one eh? Idk where it came from, the song explains a lot I think, lol.


	21. Ginny and Pansy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_She asks me to bed, this is the end of my disenchantment, now that I'm walking out the door."_

**Chapter Twenty One  
**"_Typical"  
_Ginny and Pansy

It wasn't the fact that she couldn't stand the sight of her in the daylight, or that the sickly smell of her soap made her head swim, or even that her hair seemed to perfect to be real. Truthfully, it didn't really matter at all.

The fact of the matter was that she couldn't do away with her, even when the marks marred her back, the bites laden across her pale chest, her ribs bared with the girl's fingerprints. Not even that really mattered.

Ginny could care less what she thought, because like she kept telling herself,

_It doesn't matter._

And it seemed like no matter how many times the words crossed into her thoughts, she couldn't make them true, not with her cold skin on her fingertips, her ruby red lips pressed against the crook of her neck as their sweat shone in the twilight of midnight, glowing it's iridescence.

She tried, there was no doubt that she had tried to get passed it, even with the thoughts in her head, however silent they may be, whispering into her ear, sending chills of truth down her spine. But still…

_It didn't matter._

Not until that night, it was unlike any she had seen in so long, the moon orange in the cobalt sky, giving a hint of the color cast on her skin, making her hair shine brightly in the darkness of the evening shadows. It was when the soft, familiar whimpers scented on faint lips entered the air that she stopped walking forward, turning to the slightly ajar classroom door across from her.

The noise kept getting more distinct, louder each time it entered the air around her, her heart beating furiously inside of her tiny chest, fluttering as she tried to deepen her breaths.

Her feet seemed to carry her there, to the edge of the doorway, her eyes barely squinting through the thin slice of motion in front of her. And then she saw her, her face twisted as she gasped, her back arched as her damp hair fell around her, sticking to the sweat against her back.

She had no idea whom the other girl was, only that the form beneath Pansy had a voice, a voice much more familiar than hers. She turned and ran from the room, her footsteps still light on the stone as she ran back to the Gryffindor Tower, climbing into her bed as she shook.

She had no curiosity as to who the other girl was, only a sense of strange electricity, bursting through her heart. It was as if she was let go, for the want in her thoughts, in her very fingertips seemed to dispel. Because whatever explanation, whatever line spilled from those reddened lips, whosever hands were roaming freely over the body she'd grown to know so well,

_Just didn't matter._

_--_

**Dedication: **C. Adrien Cummings, I sure am making headway on your list! Lol. I'm trying to get some other the harder ones done now, so I don't have to worry later, and this was definitely one of my worries. Lol. I wrote it differently than I normally do, but you know me, I like depth P:

**Author's Note: **So, I'm about stuffed full of requests, WHICH I LOVE. :D And I was wanting to mix things up a bit, for in reality this next batch of Adrien's won't take me very long, since I have most of them already planned out (thank you Rafael and my girlfriend) so I wanted to screw with Adrien's idea a bit. I want to move into some different things, like solo oneshots, centered on just one person, or more than just the one threesome I already have. Lol. Just a suggestion, I wanted to write my own solo, that's why I'm suggesting, and p.s. to Adrien, darling, I would write it for the Solo Project but the persons focal point doesn't rest on another person, per se. P: Ok, I wrote enough, I'm done now :D


	22. Harry and Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_You see, I own this town. You best not come around. If you wanna get by, then cool it down. If you wanna start something, know one thing: I'm king."_

**Chapter Twenty Two  
**"_King"  
_Harry and Ginny

Anger, it boiled in his blood, ebbing in his thoughts, marking them as poison. Jealousy was next, a new emotion that hadn't occurred to him in some time. It was the way he held her hand, the faint change of pale and dark skin tones as they sat next to each other, elbows brushing as they sat around talking their morning gossip.

Harry's fist curled around his fork, his food suddenly tainted, dry in his mouth as he tried to chew. He swallowed half a glass of pumpkin juice before he sat up from the bench.

"Where you goin'?" Ron's muffled voice came behind a mouthful of food, his hand already stretched out to a plate of rather large waffles.

"Library." Ron raised his eyebrows as Harry slung his book bag over his shoulder, "I'll meet you in class."

His footsteps rang over the marble of the Dining Hall as he pushed open the doors, already feeling Ginny's eyes bear into his shoulders, causing a weight to suddenly form there. He trudged up the spindling staircases and through a few corridors until he came across the Library, Madam Pince already bewitching books to put themselves back into their places.

"Mr. Potter." She said behind tense lips, Harry merely nodded his head in her directed before sauntering off to a corner bookcase. He heaved his bag onto the table before sitting down, resting his warm cheek on the cool tabletop.

Minutes must have passed, for he found a very warm hand resting upon his cold shoulder as his mind continued to blur his vision, her red hair barely visible as he blinked.

"Ginny?" He mumbled, ruffling his hair with his hand as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked, her fingers inching closer to his neck. He flinched.

"Fine, thanks." He said, gathering his bag as he turned to leave. But her hand stopped him, pulling him back with a force he didn't recognize.

"Don't run from me." She said in a firm voice, not that much different from Mrs. Weasley, he thought in a passing flicker of his mind.

"There's nothing to stay for." He saw the tears his words procured, the quiver in her lip. He longed to press his lips to hers to stop the trembling, his hands almost reaching out to brush her cheek.

"That's not fair." She sniffed softly, looking away as she crossed her arms. "It's not my fault he got to me before you did."

"We both know that's not true, Ginny." His voice was low, quiet. It sent a silent shiver racing down Ginny's back.

"What am I supposed to say then? I'm sorry you couldn't grow the balls to ask me out? I'm sorry Cho turned out to be such a nasty vile creature? Or how about me being sorry for-" he cut her off by crushing her lips against his.

She gasped against him, her back at the cold window as his hips pressed against hers, running right between her legs, a slow caress that had her trembling in his arms.

"Harry, what about…?"

"Once more," He looked into her eyes, swallowing as his pride swelled, "for me."

She answered by burying her lips against his neck, her hands reaching to unbuckle his pants while his did the same. He slid her pants down her long legs, placing his hips between them as his hands curved to her waist, bringing her down upon him with one long stroke.

She was already wet, warm and creating such delicious friction he thought he would die from it right there. And yet his only thought was the girl in front of him, the moment he found himself caught in, twirling around in a precipice he had no right to have entered in the first place, and no way to ever possibly climb out of.

They came in a blinding flash, an epiphany of sorts as their eyes locked, their lips parted as their breaths lingers on the other's cheeks, the moment seeming to stand still as they shook against each other, their breathing still hard and furious.

He set her down softly, placing a sweet kiss to her lips that left her aching before he righted his clothing, and headed to his next class, leaving a flushed and shivering Ginny in his wake.

--

**Dedicated To: **angbookworm, her first and only request so far. Hopefully you find it enjoyable, even if the actual act isn't described in great detail.

**Author's Note: **So canon, I know! Lol. But I do love the tryst action, makes it way hotter. Song by Weezer, it is the shizz. Oh yes, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out either later today or tomorrow, seeing as I love the pairing for some very twisted reason, and it appeals to me highly, even if I'm afraid I can't pull it off, love you all anyways. Review please :D


	23. Severus and Remus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_In time, time is gone. Never lasts, stops who he was. Well I was wrong, never lasts. This is no, there is no modern romance."_

**Chapter Twenty Three  
**"_Modern Romance"  
_Severus and Remus

It was a forbidden tryst that held them so compelled they could barely break free. So manipulative in nature they couldn't tell one from the other, one night from the next. It was as if the moment their skin touched, their minds clouded over, foggy and unclear, the only apparent emotion in that of the electricity that seemed to be ringing off of their bodies.

The only way to be together was to hide, and even though it killed Severus dearly to cast their lust filled love into the shadows, he knew it was the only way to keep him there, in the darkness, in his hands.

It burned deeply in his chest, a festering wound that seemed to eat away at his heart, bubbling toxically inside, making his thoughts abhorrent things he dare not speak of. And though he kept to the stands, the outside of this thing those kids called life, a spectator of sorts, he played with _him_, ventured out into a world were the vibrant nature of things fascinated him, brought him to life.

And though it might have been temporary, he still reveled in those moments when they lay replete, cold skin against hot skin, flesh pressed against flesh. It was all he could ever hope for, another moment there…another seemingly real slice of time in this world of infinity.

It was those warm hands, skimming across the surface of his cold body, wrapping around the angled contours, bringing him to a screaming climax he felt trapped in. One he wanted…craved…yearned for.

It was those hips sliding into his, a long and slow stroke that seemed to reach his very toes, his hands gripping those hips as his fingers dug into the flesh there. It was those eyes, deep and golden above him, holding every emotion he wished to convey, every word left unsaid, every whimper of a name in the night.

And it was when he howled, deep in his chest, a resounding growl that sent chills down his spine, that he gasped. Warmth seeping from him as release clutched at his lover, wrapping itself in and around him as he struggled from breath, rasping into the air.

But it was the moment Remus slid from Severus, that he thrust deep inside of the lycan above him, his eyes wild and dark, drowning every thoughts that entered Snape's head as his hips kept thrusting upward, his own release fast approaching.

Remus lowered himself onto Severus with every thrust, every slight motion of his hips, his breath wrapped around his ear as his tongue threatened to taste his skin. Instead, he felt the light scraping of his fangs against his pulse, and with the slightest of nips, he came.

His skin seemed to blossom with feeling, bursting into his very pores as he cried out, strangled in a release that meant everything and yet nothing at all.

He was left with a quick and sudden kiss on his chest, right above his heart. The only sound being Remus' light footsteps on the grass, heading back toward the castle, his clothes already donning his body.

--

**Dedication: **Alaramine, this was my favorite of the three pairings you've given me :D I wanted to write Snape so badly for some reason, I liked how he was in this one, though I loved how he was in another draft of this, in the earlier draft they wouldn't have actually done the deed. So I do hope you find this emotional and deep rendition of this pairing to your liking. For this IS the first pairing you have given me. Hope I didn't disappoint.

**Author's Note: **OKAY. One of the weirdest pairings yet, I love it. And also one of my first Marauder's Era fics! :D Canon is so hard for me to write now, haha. It's like...so...normal. And we all know I am FAR from normal, lmao. Song by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Review!


	24. Rose and Lily Luna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_And who am I, to give you what you need. When I'm learning, just learning. Learning how to live and…to bear the weight, and push into the sky, it's easier to lie…"_

**Chapter Twenty Four  
**"_Easier to Lie"  
_Rose and Lily Luna

Shame, not in the way she touched her, not in the caress lips left on skin, but in the hallways of school, a small kiss on the cheek at the entrance to the Grand Hall. It was all in the little things.

And Rose caught on quickly, she always scowled back at the flinch-like gestures made in those moments, dropping her hand without another look and walking swiftly away, into her own group at the Gryffindor Table, her hair tangled and pulled from her elegant and freckled face. Freckles Lily had once tasted…

And though the moments grew in frequency, they always left a bitter taste in her mouth, something desired under her skin, a brief touch, a small kiss…anything to remind her of what they had, any sense of emotions she only found in those moments, deep in the currents of midnight.

It was when Lily begged for release, and only Rose could give it to her. It was the fact that their similarities begged to differ when they seemed like the same person, each moaning giving into the other's whimper, a hand outstretched above rocking bodies as they clasped together, fingernails digging into knuckles as screaming wrought the clustered air.

It was a whirlwind of everything released into a moment of something, something Rose thought Lily would understand. She learned differently early in the game, early in the months she spent up late at night, rocking Lily softly into a tear filled slumber.

She held her in her grasp, in the moments her hand was buried deep between her legs, swirling and dipping, roaming and teasing. It was in her name, dripping brightly from her pale lips, against the faint shadow of midnight that kept her drowning, forever in those moments.

It was her hand, grabbing her from under her sheets as the drapes drew closed, a silent mumble of magic whispered against them as she drew her clothes over her own body, glowing in the slivers of moonlight. And it was her skin, so supple in her own hands that she sighed at the warmth, her own clothes being demanded from her still sitting form as Lily nearly tore them from her.

Then they were flush together, legs between legs as they rode a soft and simple warmth, their eyes locked in a moment neither could explain. The creeping ache that built as they whimpered, moaning softly against sensitive necks as they clawed down skin, leaving them stinging and throbbing.

Rose seemed to be thrown against her feelings, frozen in everything that very moment was, lost in the precipice of it. Her tongue gliding down her abdomen, sending a tremble throughout her body as she tongue swept inside of her navel. She nearly cried aloud as she bit her hip bone, her hands already moving to widen her legs.

Her teeth found her own lip as Lily took her into her mouth, a small drop of blood procuring as she reached for the hair on the head of the girl in front of her, pulling as she road a deep climax, pulsing waves she thought would never end.

But she knew it was more than that as the redheaded girl stopped her hands from roaming her own body, and slowly curling up against the back of her curved form, Lily's breasts square against Rose's back. She fell asleep within moments, safely in her arms.

--

**Dedicated To: **WeasleyWeakness, I do love the modern era fics :D This is the last of the pairing's you've given me, but I think I have one more up my sleeve for you, I definitely think you'll like it. Hell, I know you'll like it. P:

**Author's Note: **Second ever femslash, I am so happy :D Whoa. Lol. Hot stuff there, I must say. Anyways, song by Aqualung. Review! --Delta


	25. James Sirius and Teddy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_You can find him sitting on your doorstep, waiting for the surprise. It will feel like he's been there for hours, and you can tell that he'll be there for life."_

**Chapter Twenty Five  
**"_Daydreamer"  
_James Sirius and Teddy

There was many nights spent out there on his parents front porch, the lightening bugs glittering in the thick summer air as belly laughs resonated around them, the sound of firecrackers etching against the muted distance. It was the smell of smoke in the air, mixed with deep summer daisy's and notes of seaweed, the wind carrying the brisk salt air with it.

But none of it seemed to occur to James, not the feel of the tall grass on his calves, or the kiss of lilac's in the air when the wind moved the right way, no, it was him. Just…him.

It was the golden sparkle in his ever changing eyes, midnight blue to alabaster pearl, forest green to dusty rose. It was never ending, a mystery James always liked to solve, a piece of the puzzle that seemed so….Teddy.

Yet he would always remember that color, the color his eyes seemed to glow in the frozen minutes at midnight, alone in the confines of his guest room, sheets mussed as tufts of hair stuck out from between fingers, lips swollen and dripping with whimpers that seemed to crease the very fabric of time, encased in forever and left to present itself whenever it saw fit. It seemed perfect.

_Seemed_ perfect.

But it was only a moment, locked in that room, high above the ground, reaching the top of the stairs as the screams came through the cracks in the door.

He was using him, sure. James knew it, and yet loved him too much to stop it. Teddy, just didn't care. All that seemed to matter to him was the release, the whirlwind of mounting pressure finally split at the seams as he watched him, his mouth wrapped around his length as he stared up at him, eyes full of innocence and wonder.

It was nothing more than the second their eyes locked, the truth of the knowledge cast away as they fell asleep, replete and exhausted, entangled in each other's limbs, only to awake in the morning alone, the bed cold and still next to him.

It killed James, of course it did. There was no way around the heartbreak, the ache Teddy seemed to leave in his chest with the hollow gestures, with the words he knew were poisoned with lies. It was all a game, and they both knew, Teddy especially, as he watched those warm brown eyes gather with tears, tears he'd created.

And even though Teddy was far from being black hearted, the love he had for the boy was forbidden. A horrible action he should have stopped from the beginning, and the knowledge of that curse, of letting those soft lips trail down his freckled skin, that warm tongue brushing his own, was enough to hide the greatest love from a lover's eye.

He was too captivating, and Teddy was too weak. It was the truth behind what it may seem, the actuality behind the reality. It was…what it was. And however unhappy they may be…they kept going. For there had to be another time like this, a time when the world stopped and all that mattered was the skin against yours, the breath that mingled with the scent on your own skin, crawling across it and burying itself there, there to stay.

And even if the stars granted them nights under it's magnificence, it was the fact that the feelings that up roared were more intense than the feelings created. It wasn't only hands and mouths, it was hearts and souls, and though neither would admit it, both knew it were true.

It was when Teddy climbed into James' bed at night, curling against his small, warm body as he shook slightly, gripping the boy's hand tightly.

"Teddy?"

"Go back to sleep, Jamie."

And it was then that James would turn around and kiss his lips softly, a lover's gesture that Teddy couldn't control, that he secretly had to have more of. And suddenly I guess it was better to leave feelings unrequited for their own causes, though no one would ever question his reasoning for not exploiting it to the world, his feelings for this boy, so many years his junior, it would have done some good to have told the very boy who's feelings they were linked to.

And Teddy learned this much later in life, after their time had been spent and their love had grown worn, after the bitter words and the rotten looks, the mornings filled with tears as twilights comforted only the stars above them. There never seemed to be a reprieve, yet maybe it was supposed to be that way.

Maybe they were supposed to hold on to those memories, names echoing off of stone walls as hands gripped between legs, stroking firmly until climax poured over them. Tongues traveling their paths across skin as hands and fingers explored every dip and curve of the other's body. It was…them. And that was all either boy could ask for.

Each other.

--

**Dedicated To: **C. Adrien Cummings, whom I hope is doing well, I haven't talk to him in a while D: But anyways, this was an extremely complicated relationship. Of course James admires Teddy, loves him without a doubt in his mind. And yet at Teddy's older age, he knows how wrong their love really is. And therefore, no matter how much he cares for the boy, he can't show it, only in those moments. P: Haha, well I hope I didn't come off like I was contradicting myself, it begin in James POV then kinda jumps to Teddy's. Hope I didn't confuse.

**Author's Note: **I decided to post this one early, for I'm leaving to the girlfriends for the weekend. Make me happy! When I come home I want my inbox full of reviews. Just a request :D This one was written differently! And not that much smut, yeah I know, but I still think the words I used were amazing. I truly haven't lost my touch. Thank you guys :D You are more than I could ever ask for…cheers P: Oh! And the song is by Adele, amazing. --Delta


	26. Angelina and Montague

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I can't control myself, when I see you there's no one else. When I get down all by myself, you're the one that I think about."_

**Chapter Twenty Six  
**"_Let's Make Out"  
_Angelina and Montague

Anger, she could feel it, bubbling in her stomach as the eternal loathing crept upon her skin, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. Her eyes nearly shown red as she sped past her own Locker Room's and directly to the Slytherin teams domain, her gear heavy as she walked passed the team members, laden in green and silver, their smirks over a win causing a new wave of hatred beating through her insides.

_He has to be around here somewhere._

And she got her wish, the room empty save for one row on the near left, his movements barely audible as she heard the metal scrape against the lock. She turned towards the noise, her feet skittering across the cement floor, her eyes wide at the sight in front of her.

There he stood, his raven black hair dripping wet around his face, his skin pale in the fluorescent light as he stood at least four inches above her limber frame. She nearly gasped as she saw him, a deep green towel wrapped around his mid-section, his glowing chest bare.

"Shit." She spun around and kept her hand over her eyes. "Fuck."

She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, her embarrassment hiding her anger for a swift moment.

"Embarrassed? " She heard him say, his voice running a slight chill down her legs and across her thighs. She shivered.

"No." She had herself under control finally as she spun around, her voice barely even. "I came to ask why you decided to hit me."

"That was you?" His voice was mocking, but she detected a hint of sympathy.

"No shit." She said, her hands on her hips, the leather of the arm guard rubbing into her knuckles. "And it was totally uncalled for, should have earned you a foul."

"Seems to me like Madame Hooch wasn't looking." He stated, pulling a shirt over his head.

She watched his muscles flex with a purely male power, his hips narrow, his chest only a slight bit broader. She swallowed, her jaw clenching.

"You have a knack for stating the obvious don't you?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm, her anger backing her slight façade. She could already feel the heat pouring through her, her mouth watering as she saw his arms flex, his jaw strong and set.

He merely laughed, his arm stretching to the top of his locker door, his long body leaning slightly as his raven black hair fell into his eyes, she coughed.

"This is going nowhere," She looked him squarely in the eye, her stance rigid as she spoke, "next time watch your shit. Or I'll hand it to you."

She turned to leave, her hair already swinging behind her in it's long ponytail until she felt his hand, his long fingers wrapping around her wrist, keeping her in place.

"It that a promise?" He said, backing her against the nearest wall, her heart beginning to hammer within her chest. She saw his hand come up, stroking the opening of her leather vest as her breasts began to heave slightly, her breathing becoming more erratic.

She swallowed, as she noticed his lips, hiding such perfect teeth her legs shook slightly, reveling in the idea of them buried deep within her slender neck. She blinked, focusing on the moment and what she needed to do to avert this situation.

"Let me go." She said through gritted teeth, his hands now sliding the vest from her shoulders, her burgundy knit sweater ghosting her full curves, creating a silhouette that made his head spin. Yet he kept his eyes glued to hers.

"You really want that?" He whispered, his warm breath fanning her face. She muffled a small whimper as his chest barely brushed against hers, his hands slowly sliding down her sides.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes glazing over as she continued to stare at him.

His head dropped to hers, his mouth gently grazing her neck as she trembled.

"Are you sure?" She felt his tongue then, curling against her warm skin in an icy caress, a wintry chill passing across her skin. She couldn't suppress the soft moan from pulling at her parted lips. "I thought so."

She looked deeply into his eyes, her jaw clenched tightly as his hands moved under her sweater, his cold hands sending electric chills across her skin, her back arching slightly as she tried to summon the will to leave, the will to want to leave.

His head nuzzled closer into her neck, his hips pushing against hers, taking her breath away slightly as his teeth scraped her pulse, the vein hammering beneath his tongue as he lapped it carefully, curling his tongue around her skin with a cold whisper of dampness.

She shuddered, her own hands reaching to pull the towel from his hips as he smiled against her neck, leaning backwards to raise his arms, her hands coming back to pull his shirt from his body. She gasped at the sight of him, the power she felt surrounding her, she shuddered as he took her in his arms, his lips finally lowering themselves to hers.

She moaned as his tongue stroked her lip, her burning anger fueling the ache between her legs as she raised one of her thighs to curl around his hip, pulling him closer against her heat. He pulled them both to the floor, his back meeting the cold cement with a sigh as her warmth pressed against his front, her spandex tights clinging to her shapely thighs as they pressed against him.

His strong hands went to the front of the material around her hips and pulled it apart at the seams, ripping it from her skin as she gapped at him.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Oh yeah?" He pushed his now bare hips against her own, her eyes fluttered closed as she licked her lips.

"No, I'm serious, that was my only pair of leggings." She said, her legs shaking against his as his hands gripped her bare hips, his fingers splaying down across the hollow of her hipbone. She shivered as his fingers reached lower, stroking the beginning of her cleft with fingertips against the small bundle of nerves that lay there.

She jerked upwards, her fingernails digging into his chest as she whimpered, his hands finally pulling her down upon his length. They moaned together, their voices tangling as his hands found her waist, bringing her upwards as she thrust down upon him, sending a stroke of electricity running down to her toes.

She felt her knit sweater, rough against her chest as she arched forward, a pulsing pleasure burning through her muscles as she felt his fingernails, digging into her back as they drug slowly down, sending a spike of pain induced pleasure as she moaned, climax evident in her voice.

His finger continued to stroke her where they met, his hips rising into hers as they feel against his, the pressure in his abdomen building until he thought his very skin would catch on fire.

And then she came, grasping his body with hers as her mouth got caught in a silent scream, her hands gripping his shoulders as he climaxed beneath her, shuddering as he lay spent and replete. Her body warming his slightly.

She coughed, bringing herself upon her knees as she reached for her leggings, taking his towel away from the ground as she wrapped it around her own hips, standing as she grabbed her leather guards, piling them in her arms as she backed away from him, his blackened eyes still on her gorgeously full form.

"Um…" She coughed, "The leggings, you know."

"I'll have them sent to you immediately."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled, he stood, fully naked from the floor. Enveloping her in his presence. She took a deep breath as she steadied herself.

"Of course." His finger pulled at the torn fabric, "It was my fault, after all."

He bent down to kiss her cheek, his fingers holding her chin up to his gaze.

"Damn things just get in the way." He winked before letting her go, her walk back to the Locker Room a daze as she dressed to continue up to the Common Room.

--

**Dedicated To: **Flameonurass-TruSC, the last of your pairings, and I must say, I found that Montague totally seemed to write himself, I hope you like him ;D

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if it seemed whorish of Angelina, I didn't meant to sound so...well...slutish, lmao. Anyways, song by Does It Offend You, Yeah, Review! --Delta


	27. Sirius and Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Save some face, you know you've only got one. Change your ways while you're young. Boy, one day you'll be a man. Oh girl, he'll help you understand."_

**Chapter Twenty Seven  
**"_Smile Like You Mean It"  
_Sirius and Harry

It had never been intentional, and if it hadn't been for the boy's outward attitude in the subject, it never would have happened. _Never would have happened…_

It rolled in his thoughts, his inner voice a mere whisper as it caressed over the words, bile turning his stomach as he watched the boy, no smile, no light of happiness, just utter nothingness. And he sensed it, knew it when he first met him those years ago, the lost and troubled youth he knew he was, yet hid so carefully.

No, he couldn't hide from Sirius, and that aided in those illicit fantasies…or was it a reality? He couldn't tell the difference anymore, the hands that seemed to carry so much compassion, so much honesty…He couldn't tell if it was real or not. Whether the moments when his name was standing upon his tongue, waiting for the moment to slip from his swollen lips were filled with the emotion he wanted, or one he loathed.

It was all a balance and no matter what Sirius did, Harry had the upper hand. Of course Harry played his role, the sunlit godson, troubled and yet so very controlled. And yet…Sirius knew, knew that when the lights were extinguished and the bed curtains drawn that he would be there, waiting in the dark.

And he would welcome him.

Sirius couldn't tell the difference anymore, and that scared him to death, the same raven black hair, the same porcelain like skin, the same husky voice…dripping with an illusion Sirius couldn't find his way out of. He was trapped, a whirlwind of everything that mattered, when he was cast aside as a play toy, something to be owned.

And yet he couldn't stop it, didn't want to stop it, maybe. Maybe there was comfort not to be seen, maybe there was a connection when release came, their eyes connected as their moans circled each other, a symphony of the night as their breaths fanned together, their bare chests heaving, dripping with glistening sweat.

But it was one particular night, the Christmas holidays bringing good tidings and happy wishes, along with a full Grimmauld Place. He found excitement in his insides, burning and twisting as their barely compassionate hug left everyone around the table satisfied, except for him.

He waited in his room for him, the footsteps barely creaking against the old wood as he entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. It was his warmth, creeping under the sheets as his strong hands pulled the boy to him, his lips covering his possessively.

It was hips straddling hips in a frenzy for release, in search for the one moment of pure bliss he could actually have, striving for the end when it seemed so far away.

"_James." _

It was the name that crossed his lips as he came, shuddering beneath the look alike of his long lost love.

Harry said nothing as he left, carrying his clothes in his hands, leaving a terrified Sirius, shaking, alone in his bed.

--

**Dedication: **Alaramine, the second of your requests, and I really think it turned out beautifully :D I hope you do as well

**Author's Note: **Song by the Killers, another chapter up tonight, I'm on a roll here, I've gotten up to Chapter Thirty up and done with :D


	28. Tonks and Charlie

**Disclaimer **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I wish I could get my head out of the sand, 'cause I think we'd make a good team, and you would keep my fingernails clean. But that's just a stupid dream that I won't realize, 'cause I can't even look in your eyes, without shakin', and I ain't fakin'."_

**Chapter Twenty Eight  
**"_El Scorcho"  
_Tonks and Charlie

It was laughter, bright and sparkling as it came from her chest, her hand plastered over her heart as she rocked back in her seat, her nose wrinkled as she snorted softly. It was compassion, buried deep within her ever changing eyes, twinkling with a hidden mischief that never seemed to fall with the color. It was her, simply and marvelously, a hurricane to be reckoned with.

When he fell for her, he couldn't remember, only that he was scared shitless. She merely laughed when he indulged this detail, kissing him on his cheek before bustling off, hoping not to get caught by one of the many Weasley's that inhabited the Burrow.

It made him smile every time he saw her, her presence giving him a chill down his back, her hands rustling his bright hair softly as she ran off to do another chore Molly wished of her, his hand reaching back for hers as she chuckled, blowing him a kiss as she rounded the corner.

One day he caught her, his arms reaching around her waist to pull her into the parlour, the rest of the Weasley clan de-gnoming the garden for Harry's birthday.

"Charlie…what're you-" But he stopped her question by pressing his lips to hers, her hands automatically tangling themselves in his fiery hair. "How long do we have?"

His lips trailed her neck as he spoke,

"About ten minutes," His teeth scraped her pulse, "If that."

"We better hurry, then." Her hands were at his zipper pulling his pants down as she pushed him to the couch, his laughter making her smile as she pulled off her own tight jeans, throwing them across the couch as she straddled his hips.

The both sighed as she lowered herself onto him, the friction perfect as the angle created a difference sensation with every thrust of the other's hips. But he watched her face contort with pleasure, her lips parted as her eyes rolled back slightly, her breath ragged as his hands helped her hips, pulling her down as he thrust up to her, causing her to whimper against his neck.

She felt the scream of climax, wrenched in her throat as she bit down on his neck, trembling against him as he groaned, release flowing through them like waves, leaving them sated and ragged.

"Dora, dear…" They heard Mrs. Weasley bustling through the kitchen, "If you don't mind…"

They dressed in a hurry, Tonks pushing Charlie to the staircase in front of the parlour as she pulled on her jeans, falling to the floor in the act.

"Dora?!" She heard Mrs. Weasley yell, as well as a fit of laughter from Charlie, who was making his way upstairs.

"I'm fine, Molly." She said, brushing off the dust from her coat as she stood, Mrs. Weasley square in the doorway.

"Are you sure dear? You look flustered." She saw her hands reach for her cheek but pulled away, sidestepping to the front door.

"I'll just go help the boy's with the de-gnoming." She scurried from the room as Charlie's laughter rumbling from upstairs, Mrs. Weasley standing there with the oddest sense of bewilderment on her face.


	29. Harry and Luna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Dark, you can't come soon enough for me. Saved, from one more day of misery."_

**Chapter Twenty Nine  
**"_Dark Come Soon"  
_Harry and Luna

His bed seemed to be the only comfort he could find, the covers hiding his pain like layers of protection, his head buried in the pillows, wishing to will the memories away. He wished to not hear his voice ringing in his ears, the last call before he fell, the wrenching silence afterwards, it was enough to drive him insane.

And when he closed his dreary eyes, all he could see was his face, those eyes, completely devoid of life, staring at him, haunting him. It made his heart ache and his soul shudder, his eyes welling with tears he couldn't cry, with whispers of memories burning him alive.

It was all he could do to trudge into his classrooms, his quill poised in his hand as if he were writing his notes, yet standing still against the parchment, his head propped upon his arm as he stared blankly into the distance, sighing for effect every few moments.

He would wait for nighttime, when he could curl up in his protective bed, the blankets wrapping around him as he lay awake, trying his hardest to block out the feelings.

And it was the emotions that got to him, the unimaginable sorrow he could feel pouring inside of him, as if cold water was filling him up, until he thought he would burst from the pressure.

It was a Wednesday, or maybe it was a Thursday now that he thought about it, he finally concluded that it could have been any bloody day of the week in his state, and continued to ponder about the beginning, when everything came back to him.

It was cold, he could remember that for he remembered her hand, her presence, warm in the chilled grounds of Hogwarts, her hand wrapping around his cold neck as she brought him closer…her lips a pale pink in the wintry day as they pressed against his.

It was the beginning, the beginning of the end. It was bittersweet, her love, silent and infallible, a mixture of everything good with a sprinkling of everything odd, she kept him on his toes.

"What the bloody-" He whispered as her hand emerged from the shadows, clutching at his robes and pulling him into the darkness of a blackened corridor, he felt her hand covering his mouth as she laughed quietly, chimes in the wind, he smiled beneath her hand.

Then her felt her hands stripping him of his clothing, throwing them against the wall in a hurry to get to skin. It was his turn to laugh as she in turn smiled at him, her fingers moving to unbuckle his pants.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, her big grey eyes looking up at him with mischief in their depths as she slowly took him into her mouth.

His hand reached for the wall as he steadied himself, his head began to spin as her tongue worked around his length, his breathing coming in short gasps as he closed his eyes, groaning softly. He felt the pressure increase in his abdomen as her teeth scraped the underside of him, her tongue flicking the tip before returning back to the base.

He came then, releasing into a moment of nothingness surrounded by everything good, not a thought in his head as he moaned, his hand buried in her silvery hair as he bucked softly. She released him with a luxurious lick, her eyes staring up at him once more with her slightly parted, swollen red lips.

He bent down to kiss them as she stood, her hands already returning his pants to his waist and buckling them.

"Tonight, then?" She asked, a smile upon her lips as she stood before him.

"Of course," He bent to kiss her cheek, "Like always."

--

**Dedicated To: **C. Adrien Cummings. TOLD YOU I WAS USING THE SIRIUS BIT. Lmao. I'm totally kidding, but anyways, I do hope you like it :D

**Author's Note: **Okay, so if a few of you don't get it, he's sad about Sirius, and Luna helps him. Lol. Song by Tegan and Sara, REVIEW! --Delta


	30. Lucius and Draco

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Got a curse we cannot lift, shines when the sunset shifts. There's a cure comes with a kiss, the bite that binds, the gift that gives."_

**Chapter Twenty Nine  
**"_Wolf Like Me"  
_Lucius and Draco

He stared out the window, his old room nothing but a shell of what he had once been, old posters ripped and torn from their place, resting in pieces in the garbage outside. He suppressed a sigh, his eyes lifeless as he stared ahead of him, waiting.

He could feel the stinging in his forearm, burning and scalding, practically burying itself into his flesh as if to stay. His jaw clenched, this would be a long night.

He turned to exit the room, his father skulking out of sight. His fear flashed briefly in his eyes before turning to their normal dull stare. His skin suddenly drew white over his knuckles. Lucius approached him slowly, his hand reaching out to rub the fabric of Draco's suit between his long, slender fingers.

"Your mother and I are very proud of you." His words seemed as if they should carry some sort of emotion, and yet they didn't. It was the same snide tone he used with everyone else, his face showing nothing of the feelings inside.

Draco merely nodded his head in his father's direction.

"Join me in the study?" Draco nearly coughed aloud, staring at his father as he inclined his head, answering with a swift yes before following him into the large room.

It smelled distinctly of oak and cognac, warm and subtle, a hint of wand sparks filling in the background. He could hear the crackle of the fireplace, roaring silently as it licked up the stone marble, violent and bright.

"Sit, Draco." He obeyed without a single thought, lowering himself to a large, overstuffed leather chair opposite his father's desk, his arms resting on the plush fabric as he tried not to relax his muscles and drift off into slumber. He shook himself awake.

Frankly, he shouldn't be tired, yet that was all he felt. A complete and utter exhaustion, and he simply didn't have the patience for his father's games, he could see why Voldemort was so sick of him. He snickered behind his back before he turned to hand him a glass full of amber liquid, shining slightly on his pale white skin.

He took it to be polite, the liquid warming his hands immediately. He strained not to take a taste of the marvelous smelling drink, letting it only warm his hands and not his insides, his father having already tossed back most of his own.

Draco had to suppress a head shake.

"I can trust you with this mission, can I not?" His father said, standing right next to him as he sat on the chair, daring not look up at him.

"Yes, sir." He answered, trying his hardest to keep the mocking tone from his voice.

"Good." He watched his father swallow nervously, "It will be the demise of our family if you fail to succeed."

His father's hand then came down to rest upon his slender neck, the man's cold and long fingers tightening around his throat before he took a fistfull of hair, wrenching his head backward.

Draco merely stared up at his father, the old man's face staring unfeelingly down at his own son's before leaning down to brush his lips against the boy's ear.

"And it will be the death of you."

He walked away then, leaving Draco in the shadows of a dying fire, his heart beating furiously as he stared, with fear, upon the moon. His heart breaking as he asked himself...

_What have I done?_

_--_

**Dedication: **Alaramine, your last request. Sorry, I couldn't make them have sex, this is an insight into Lucius and his strangeness, though. I hope you all understand this one P:

**Author's Note: **Jesus Crimminy Shit I am tired. Lmao. Song by TV on the Radio. The shizz. Review. --Delta


	31. Harry and Seamus

**Disclaimer **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Just when you think you're in control, just when you think you've got a hold, just when you get on a roll, Oh here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again."_

**Chapter Thirty One  
**"_Here It Goes Again"  
_Harry and Seamus

His back was thrown against the wall, so hard he swore he could feel a bruise already forming, yet it was all he could do to take his mind off of the boy in front of him, his hands frenzied, hurried as he undressed himself.

Harry stood proudly, smiling at his lover as he finally removed the last bit of clothing from his own body.

Seamus merely licked his lips at the sight.

Harry laughed.

Seamus pounced.

--

The night air swam with thickness, their hands clasped together as they ran up the Astronomy Tower, their robes whispering across the wind before they discarded them, the Irishman's lips already pressed against his neck, nibbling at the skin above his pulse.

Harry pulled down Seamus' pants.

Seamus stared wide eyed down at Harry.

Harry simply smiled.

Seamus gulped.

And then…so did Harry.

--

"It's bloody _daylight_ out here!" Seamus gasped.

Harry continued to pull him through the grounds, continuing to the Quidditch Stadium until they entered the pitch, completely empty, eerily quiet.

Seamus laughed.

Harry drug him to the grass.

They made sure to liven up the silence in the field that day.

--

The miscellaneous items that inhabited Snape's desk seemed to be strewn across the floor, Seamus spread across the black marble table while Harry stood between his legs, pushing into his hips with long, luxurious thrusts.

Every stroke caused a moan, every kiss caused a whimper.

Harry screamed.

Seamus growled.

They both came.

--

**Dedication: **C. Adrien Cummings, haha, I'm SOOO going to be done with all of your requests soon, I'm so happy. I can't wait to get new ones.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this one a lot differently from the others, the song had a big role in that part. By Ok Go. It's a quadruplet of drabbles, really, lol. I love how it turned out, nonetheless. Review! --Delta


	32. Ron and Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how."_

**Chapter Thirty  
**"_Wonderwall"  
_Ron and Ginny

His window stood open, still in the night even as the striped curtain flitted around it, the breeze blowing gently through his room, high atop the Burrow, where the moonlight seemed brighter on nights such as this one.

He laid in his bed, the blankets at his feet as his head rest on his bowed arm, his other hand flat upon his stomach as he watched the scene of the window before him. His hair obscured his vision slightly, with golden red flickers of color in his sight.

The billboard for Bill and Fleur's wedding had already been set up in the distance, a white spotlight as he stared at it, his eyes unwavering as the silence ticked past, the house seeming to creek around him.

A light knock came from his door, and before he could even whisper a welcome she was there, inside of his room with the door shut tight behind her.

"Ginny?" He asked, his voice a rough whisper.

She said nothing as she walked to the side of his bed, her hair a mess around her face as the pale moonlight washed upon her.

"Move over."

He did as she asked, pulling back the blanket at the end of the bed to make room for her. She nestled in quietly, her hands clasped together over her stomach as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling as he was.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, turning his head to look across at her. She merely shook her head. He nodded once in her direction.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Her voice was a mere whisper, barely audible as he turned towards her once again.

"Why?" She looked sideways at him.

"You are." She said simply, turning back towards the ceiling.

"I have to." He said, sympathy in his tone as he seemed to plead with her.

"No, you don't."

"And leave Harry with Hermione to defeat You-Know-Who?" His voice was gravely, only above a whisper. "I don't think so."

"You could stay for me."

They looked at each other this time, recognition in his eyes as hers seemed to swim with tears.

"The way Hogwarts is being run now…" He trailed off, looking away at the sight of her trembling. "They'd kill me."

"You're in love with Hermione," She sniffed once, her voice becoming instantly level, "I get it."

"Gin-"

"No, Ron." She said, looking back to the ceiling, "No more."

She turned in his bed, her back towards him as he stared at her. He sighed silently, turning in her direction as his arm curled possessively around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

Her hands caught his biceps, digging into them softly as she gasped, his lips warm against her ear.

"I will always love you…" His kissed the nape of her neck once, sending chills down her spine, "I will always want you."

Her eyes closed tightly, her heart sputtering as his breath warmed her cheek. Her hand enclosed his, their fingers entwined as the sun threatened to take away their night.

"I know, my love." She murmured, "I know."

--

**Dedication: **C. Adrien Cummings! Lol. I'm so amazingly close to finishing your list. Only three to go! I'm so excited, then I gets a new batch :D

**Author's Note: **So I love incest as much as the next guy, but Ron and Ginny in an explicit sexual relationship just turned me stomach a little. This felt good, better, a little less whore-like and gross. Plus, it made Ron look totally hot O: Lol. Review! --Delta


	33. Remus and Sirius

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"We love to break the season, and youre the reason we used to shake the beehive, to rewind."_

**Chapter Thirty Three  
**_"Universe"  
_Remus and Sirius

Sweat, salty as he lapped at his throat, warm as his teeth nipped at the pulse beneath the flesh, pounding against his tongue.

It was hips, thrusting against hips as knees grew red against carpets, hands gripping hips as vision blurred, moans following deep, feral cries of release.

The night seemed to sing around them, a pulsing orgasm deep in their abdomen, clawing to get out as Remus growled beneath him, turning his head as his ashy hair fell into his face, an animalistic need poised deep within his eyes.

It was a rush of his own need the fueled their pace, pulling them into an unfathomable precipice that left them aching, their wounds stinging for more. It was fingernails digging into the flesh of backs, teeth buried into necks as hands grew fetters around wrists, bound and tied.

And then it was a scream, one final outcry as release pounded upon them, thrashing them into reality as euphoria took over, their bodies pressing tackily together, chests heaving as heart beats thundered as one.

Then, it was back to normal, daylight bringing a sense of normalcy to the picture as everything fell back to where it should be, Remus in the background with a book as Sirius' voice echoed loudly over everyone else.

But then, between the fulfilled fantasies and midnight love affairs, there were looks, moments when they couldn't help but hold the intimacy in their eyes, the longing deep within their hearts at the forbidden love they created, and yet never wanted to have.

The morning always seemed to give them a sense of melancholy, a helplessness neither of them could control. It was as if the sun spread light over their darkened moments, washing them and their essence away.

The Dining Hall always seemed so crowded and Remus couldn't help but look his way, that particular morning their gazes met, and once they did, Sirius' dark, almost black eyes seemed to soften instantly. It was a tenderness they hadn't expressed in touches or words, but in looks, in a mistaken moment.

But as James stood to retrieve his morning _Prophet_, he saw, brown eyes upon black as they stared longingly at each other, a blatant electricity in the air before they both turned away, leaving James stunned where he sat.

--

**Dedication: **To remuslives23, I fucking love this one, Hopefully you do as well.


	34. Charlie and Angelina

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Relax into the need, we get so comfortable. Remember when I was so strange and likeable."_

**Chapter Thirty Four  
**"_Back In Your Head"  
_Charlie and Angelina

"Don't spill that on my bed." She warned him, pointing her finger at his seemingly innocent face as he spooned another enormous bite of ice cream into his mouth.

"I'm not going to spill anything." He said, small bits of ice cream dripping down his chin as he spoke. She smirked at him.

Angelina lay on her back, watching the telly in front of her bed upside down, flicking past the channels with no intention of staying on one.

"Will you pick a damn station?" He said, Angelina picking up her head to look at him sternly.

"Will you stop talking with your mouth full?" She put her head back down, changing the channel once more.

"Touché."

Another minute past of her channel surfing before she felt something very cold, and very wet drip onto her bare stomach.

"Charlie!"

But before she could move he lowered his head to her skin, licking the cream slowly from her softened skin, a beautiful contrast as he continued to lick up the sticky mess.

Her fingers wound in his hair as his tongue dipped past her navel, her body shuddering under his as she groaned, tugging roughly on his hair as he moaned back, the sound vibrating across her skin. His teeth nibbled at her stomach, his tongue twirling into her hip bone as her back arched, her hands buried in his fiery orange hair as his teeth tugged at the edge of her underwear, pulling them slowly down her thighs.

Her eyes widened as he looked up at her, a hint of mischief she knew she'd seen before glinting in his eyes before he lowered his mouth between her legs.

She cried out as his tongue met her cleft, a slow, teasingly long lick up and back, causing her to shiver as his hands moved her legs farther apart, her head thrown back against the bed as her hands fisted in his hair, tugging as she groaned.

His teeth scraped her skin, goose bumps flaring up her arms as she trembled beneath him, his tongue delving and diving, tracing and pulling, it was all too much, a wondrous whirlpool of a gathering ache that seemed to take her over.

Colors burst in her eyes as his lips encircled the flesh above her folds, taking the sensitive piece of skin into his mouth as she cried out, a final yelp of the ending as she began to pant, her chest heaving as she kept her hands glued to his hair.

He flecked kisses up her body before lightly kissing her lips, smiling down at her as she blushed, smiling, reluctantly back.

"Angelina!"

She awoke with a start, George rushing about their flat as he pulled a shirt over his head, a toothbrush sticking from the corner of his mouth as he searched for pants.

"We slept late!"

With a deep blush on her cheeks, she pulled back her blankets and began to dress for another work day, a smile hidden on her lips for quite some time after.

--

**Dedication: **Flameonurass-TruSC, lol. Sorry I changed the chocolate to ice cream, I didn't think you would mind P:

**Author's Note: **I always seem to put Angelina in the dream one's eh? Lol. Anyways, song by Tegan and Sara. Thought the ending was kinda funny, hehe. Review! --Delta


	35. Dean and Seamus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Don't pretend to care, don't apologize, don't tell me I'm right, I know what's not mine."_

**Chapter Thirty Five  
**"_Don't Pretend"  
_Dean and Seamus

He heard the muted sound of his curtains, fabric against fabric as he sat up in his bed, enveloped in complete darkness. But it was a hand, warm, almost hot, against his bare chest that greeted him, pushing him back into his pillows.

"Dean?" He whispered, a finger stopping his lips softly.

"_Muffliato." _

And then, the finger that covered his mouth was suddenly removed, and replaced by another pair of wonderfully soft lips.

Seamus sighed softly, his hand curling around the boy's neck as his body was suddenly covered by Dean's. He could feel him everywhere, the heat that seemed to pour from the boy's skin, seeping into his own as hands scurried past clothes and rushed to skin.

Finally, they were pressed together, skin against skin as the darkness threatened to break into dawn. Dean hovered over Seamus, his forearms struggling to keep himself up as Seamus' lips began to trail over his neck, biting at his collarbone as he groaned softly, his fingers curling into the bed beneath him.

Then, he felt those hands, sliding down his chest as they scratched softly up his abdomen, making him tremble above him, his forehead leaning to rest against the boy's shoulder as his hand gripped firmly between his legs.

He slowly stroked his length, his fingers twisting around him slightly as he panted in his ear, softly mumbling his name, causing shivers to rise through them both.

It rose quickly, the tightening of his abdomen as his hand moved faster, covering his twitching skin as he growled, deep in his chest, a victorious cry of release. His hand slowly worked around his length as he came down, his breath hot against his chest as his hips rose to meet the ones above him, his hardness stroking the boys backside as he felt him tremble above him.

Seamus had missed this, more than he had the right to, but at the moment he entered the boy in front of him, all of it made sense, every heartache, every silent gasp as he saw him kiss her lips, every moment he thought he would go crazy without him.

He thrust upwards, a loud moan following his movement as he seconded it, thrusting deeply into the boy above him as he trembled over him, his bare chest pressed against his own in an attempt to find release, in an attempt to make everything right again.

It was a moment imprinted on their minds forever as they looked into each other's eyes, dark and light, eclipse and dawn, opposites in a moment where they both melded together, a sparkling moment where nothing else mattered but that bed, those hands, and these hearts, beating as one.

Seamus came in a blinding epiphany, Dean's lips curved to his neck as he screamed his name, whether to him, or the beckoning light outside of his window, neither would ever know.

Dean collapsed atop of Seamus, his arms wrapped around him as the blankets curved around their bodies, warmth seeping through them both as the sun rose over the horizon, taking away everything they created, and leaving them with nothing but a name upon their lips, and an ache in their chest.

--

**Dedication: **C. Adrien Cummings, TWO MORE! And I'm already done with 'em, I'm so effin excited :D Not to mention, weasleyismyking17 (my Frannie) requested this only a day after I finished it, so it goes to her too, c:

**Author's Note: **So, this is kinda timed around when Dean is still dating Ginny, if you didn't pick up on it already c: Song by The Color Fred, really sad and cute. Review! --Delta


	36. Remus, Sirius and James

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"Like a leach, I hold on as if we belonged, to some precious pure dream."_

**Chapter Thirty Six  
**"_Closure"  
_Remus, Sirius and James

A mouth, hot and wet. A rough sort of velvet as it slid between his legs, his length buried deep within that mouth as teeth scraped the near edges, sending shocks of pleasure ringing deep into his skin. It was those hardened curves of his mouth, the tip of his erection pressed gingerly against the roof of his mouth, gliding into the ridges with every thrust given to the boy in front of him.

James was kneeling behind Sirius, his thrusts echoing the pulls of Sirius' mouth upon Remus, causing his eyes to roll as he sucked in his breath, his hand entangled in the soft black tresses beneath him, his hips bucking involuntarily as he groaned, pulling on the hair between his fingers as the mouth around him moaned, vibrating across his sensitive skin. Remus look down upon them, Sirius' body between his legs as he licked up and down his shaft, James behind him; fucking him blind with his fingers digging reddened indents into his hips.

It was dominance, strong and hot in their skin as climax tore through the edges, blanking out the nerves and bringing a sense of electricity in the air. It was submission, cold and trickling through their veins with every moan given to them, with every whimper that seemed to echo a name, with every pulsing beat of release upon them.

And even as Remus settled between the two, Sirius at his back as James held his front, he knew, knew without a doubt that he wasn't meant to be there, that he was an extra, something to play around with, something to simply discard.

It was Sirius' interest in the lycan that made him consider it, the animalistic lust he could see creeping upon his brown eyes days before the full moon, full to the brim with a madness he hadn't seen in anyone else's eyes but his own. And that, if anything, was the only reason why he was there, wrapped between arms that wanted someone else's warmth, laying upon a bed where he wasn't welcome, taking something that wasn't rightfully his.

And even if the orgasms were hollow and the feeling wasn't real he knew he couldn't give it up, knew that the jealousy of it all would kill him first, knew that with every kiss, he was drowning out his very sanity, the one thing he'd worked so relentlessly for.

It was as important as air, but obviously not as important as the fire, pent up in his bones as he felt himself catch, felt himself being pulled into the web, the never ending web of reckless moments and passionate names, painted dully on the lips of his best friends.

And maybe it wasn't the fact that he wanted them, maybe it was just the beast, needing control. Needing control of anything to maintain the hidden secrets he kept so close, to keep his sanity close to his heart. Maybe that…_thing_ inside of him was the problem, maybe it was teenage hormones, that he never found out.

All he knew was that he hated it when he caught them, a look in class, a brief touch of fingers on the Quidditch pitch, a hand brushed through the other's hair after a match, it all seemed to add up, and in the end, it all made him crazy.

But with the yank of his black hair, and the musky taste of his lips against his own, he felt that beast within him roar in triumph, felt himself break apart as he sifted through the pieces, rendering himself from the wreckage as climax came once again.

--

**Dedication: **remuslives23, I wasn't particularly happy with how this came out, but it gives way to another oneshot that should complete it with the, shall we say, angsty mission I always create, lol. But I do hope you like it anyways, the last paragraph is probably my favorite :D

**Author's Note: **Like I said, not my favorite, and even though I could have done more with this group, it gives way to a really cool little story between these oneshots, like how the Ginny and Harry was kinda connected with the Dean and Seamus, yeah, lol. Anyways, song by Chevelle, I think I'll start putting a quote from the song above the fic so it connects as well, maybe I'll go back and do them all that way, haha, keep me busy for awhile. Review! --Delta


	37. Sirius and James

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I needed somewhere to hang my head, without your noose. You gave me something that I didn't have, but had no use. I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose."_

**Chapter Thirty Seven  
**_"Best of You"_  
Sirius and James

It hurt, and yet he couldn't help but look. His eyes burned as the image imprinted into his memories forever, echoing into his thoughts as their moans accompanied the sight, his heart shuddered in his chest as the wolf within him howled his grief.

Sirius was bent over the side of the bed, his biceps trembling as he held himself aloof against James' furiously deep thrusts, groaning darkly to the night before them. And it was almost unbearable, yet he couldn't look away, couldn't cease the picture in front of him, couldn't draw his curtains closed and whisper a silencing charm for sleep.

He could barely breathe, almost as if a death rattle were in his lungs, threatening to take the life from him with every shallow breath. And as every moan filled his ears he thought he would choke on the air that rushed through his lungs in a short gasp.

He could see the sweat glistening from their equally pale skin, hair tangled and stuck to the contours of faces as they contorted with release, eminent in the way names caressed lips, in the way moans drifted into the air.

And just as James screamed victoriously, Sirius looked right at Remus.

Remus gasped loudly, clutching his chest as his heart pounded, his limbs taking him farther back into his pillows as he moved, out of sight and out of their way, the wolf within him still howling madly.

--

**Dedication: **To my girlfriend Meagann :D She's always the one to sit and listen to me go on and on about Rafael and my fics, and since she's so amazingly supportive she wanted a few of her own, who am I to tell her no? So, this one is the first of three, and hopefully many more, to come.

**Author's Note: **This follows the Marauder threesome, not very long, but it certainly gets to the point, and I really like how it came out. Song by the Foo Fighters, Review! --Delta


	38. Blaise and Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"Where do you go with your broken heart in tow? What do you do with the left over you? And how do you know when to let go? Where does the good go?"  
_**  
Chapter Thirty Eight  
**"_Where Does The Good Go"  
_Blaise and Hermione

_Stop._

He couldn't.

_Control._

He had none.

_Fire._

It was there in her eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time until he got burned.

She ultimately drove him crazy, the scent of peonies and fresh parchment, the soft brush of her skin against his, the pout in her lips as she concentrated in class. It was all too much…just…

_Too much._

And it was the force in which his lips covered hers, her skirt hitched with his softened hands stretched across her milky thighs, parting them as his hand dipped closer…

She was the good in his heart, the light that kept the darkness at bay, that kept his very heart beating within his chest. Corruption wasn't as few and far between as they all thought, and Blaise knew he was at the top of that concurrent list, and without Hermione, he was afraid that, surely, it would take him.

_Move._

It was all he could seem to do.

_Lies._

They spilled from his parted lips.

_Her._

It was all he seemed to want these days. And he could never get enough.

He knew in those mind's eye he seemed to take so much pride in, that it would have been forbidden, he would have been an outcast. And yet, he still couldn't seem to stop his hands as they roamed her body, his lips as they traced her skin, his eyes…as they sought out hers.

_No more._

It was over. With a few simple words from her pink lips, it was through. Their relationship, or whatever he wanted to call it for it seemed to be all his now, was a mere memory of nothing at all. No conformation to prove his time, to prove his own past love. To prove his feelings, however insignificant, at all.

And then of course, like the best of them do, he gained control. Left the pieces in the darkened classroom to be accompanied by the remaining whispers of moans caressing the cracks in the walls, the only memory he seemed to have left.

--

**Dedication: **C. Adrien Cummings! I have one more after this to post and then I start on the new batch, I'm uber excited. :D

**Author's Note: **Written a little wierd, a little off. Hopefully you don't get fucked off P: Song by Tegan and Sara, Review! --Delta


	39. Zacharaias and Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Traveled far for this lover, who she was she was not. But honestly it don't matter, aliens ain't farmers."_

**Chapter Thirty  
**"_Courage"  
_Zacharias and Hermione

Brows furrowed as knuckles turned white against strained palms, fingernails digging into warm flesh as blood pounded through their heads. And it all came down to competition, always competition.

And it suited her, really, his over grown ego and her pride stomping prowess. It was stubborn against level-headed, narrow minded against free willed. It was a challenge, but in part, that was what she liked most.

She loved that he didn't give up easily, that she couldn't walk all over him just for the hell of it, she loved that he would grab her by the shoulders and kiss her senseless, that his very presence made her tremble.

And the fights always ended in the most exquisite shagging since the last time she was beneath him, on top of Professor Binns desk, her back arched as her hair spilled around her, her breasts glowing peaks in the pale moonlight as he bent to take one of them into his mouth, pulling at it lightly with his teeth as she groaned loudly.

And it was always teeth with him, a bite to her neck to remind her of his control over her, a nip to her lips when her tongue seemed to fight too roughly for his for dominance. It was all about control, it was all about being on top.

It was all about _competition._

And sometimes she wondered if that was all he got out of those nights, hours spent perfecting the art of subduing and dominating, whole minutes where nothing other than a fire inducing climax was on their mind, their skin already set aflame.

And she couldn't help but give it to him, the bite marks reminders of his promise to her, one she knew was true, one she knew she would never get out of.

_I've ruined you for other men._

And at first it didn't register, at first she thought he was being arrogant and of course he never made any sense, nothing that came from his mouth mattered but her name, a seductive allure on his perfectly formed lips she couldn't shake.

But then, when Ron's inexperienced lips touched hers for the first time that cold October night, she knew exactly what he had meant. Exactly what meaning was behind those cryptic letters, for there was nothing behind that kiss, and nothing behind those lips.

Not for her anyways.

Not anymore.

Not ever.

And even when that redhead unbuttoned her top and his shaking hands snaked up her thigh and his fingers dipped into that pooling liquid velvet she could barely produce so much as a moan as those teeth, ones she didn't recognize, buried themselves into her neck.

And at first it drove a moan from her dry lips, a second where she relapsed and actually felt him, felt him behind everything she had anesthetized for that arrogant bastard. But then, she gasped, her hands, already snaking through his beautiful red hair grasped tighter, his teeth digging into her skin with the pressure as she screamed.

Ron blushed.

Hermione stood to straighten her clothes.

Ron apologized.

So did Hermione.

Not only to him, but to herself...her own vulnerable self.

--

**Dedication: **To my lovely friend, C. Adrien Cummings, the last one of this batch! I'm so excited! I hope you like this one, I changed it around a lot until I was content with it P:

**Author's Note: **Hope it flows ok :D Song by Alien Ant Farm, Review! --Delta


	40. Charlie and Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_It's a plague, this constant weight. It haunts my thought when you're away. And would it be safe, for one to say, I made your heart smile at the end of the day?"_

**Chapter Forty  
**"_It's a Plague"  
_Charlie and Harry

_It was an accident. It was never supposed to happen._

He repeated this to himself almost every day the boy stayed in his bed, curled into his side as he slept, his black hair unkempt, his brightly lit green eyes hidden beneath purple lids. But when those eyes opened, it sent sympathy straight to his heart, and sadness right to his soul.

How was he supposed to cast him away? How was he supposed to deny him the comfort he had needed, longed for? He wasn't, and so he didn't.

He would stroke his hair as he slept restlessly, his skin damp with the nightmares that poisoned his dreams, causing sleep to become a burden. And he would kiss away the stray tears that stained his tinted cheeks, almost hollow with the ghosts that haunted him.

And Charlie's heart could never have dealt with the pain of leaving the boy to his sorrow all alone, he couldn't just sit and watch as the rest of them had, waiting for their _Chosen One _to save them.

If they only knew how much saving he needed himself…

And so he tucked it deep within his heart, and gave the boy he…cared for everything he had in himself, whatever it may be.

And there were nights that lips went astray, when moans filled the cracks in the walls as their heat seeped into the very ground beneath them. But it was always a frenzy, hips crashing against hips as groans of pleasure met the sound of skin against skin, reverberating through the room and back to their ears, driving on their climax until they couldn't withstand it anymore.

And it was a scream, Harry's lips torn open as he bit down on Charlie's shoulder, his own voice growling incessantly as crimson dripped from the boys lips, release still pounding relentlessly through them both.

But it was always when they lay replete, sated and warm that Charlie knew the truth, knew the final statement to everything that was bad, and everything that was worse.

"I love you, Harry."

And he said it every time, no matter the toxicity of his words and what they meant, he had to say them, not only for his own sake, but for the sleeping hero that lay safely within his arms.

--

**Dedication: **To my good friend remuslives23, sorry it took so long, threw me for a bit of a loop, this pair. But I like the end product, thought it was angsty enough P:

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry I was gone, got into a car accident last Friday, (I'm fine, it just jarred Rafael a bit) and then I got the net turned off. Talk about bullshit. Also, I keep feeling like I'm writing the same mother fucking stories over and over again. I have this and another ready for I.E. so I might just kinda stray away from this until I get a good grip on my own writing abilities and words. I do have a few stories up my sleeve to keep you all occupied, so yeah. Song by Progress in Color, Review! --Delta


	41. Scorpius and Rose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_You said we were an accident, with accidents you'll never know what could have been. You said we were an accident, you'll always be my favorite one."_

**Chapter Forty One  
**"My Favorite Accident"  
Scorpius and Rose

The Great Hall seemed busier than normal that morning, a buzz of currency floating through the air, making his hair stand on end. The students rushed past him as he sat, seemingly still, watching her.

His eyes seemed vacant, his hand poised with his fork above his plate, still untouched. Yet he stared straight ahead, past the Ravenclaw's and through the Hufflepuff's, and straight to her, a book propped against a large flask of pumpkin juice as she ate.

He watched her as she nodded her head in agreement, of the book or of her cousins jabbering on either side of her he couldn't tell, only that she was concentrating extremely hard on the text in front of her. And when the last of the students remained, he stayed behind, watching as she packed away her books and left for class.

It seemed as though it was a ritual for him, watching her from afar, wanting what he couldn't have in the sun's company. But when the moon granted his freedom, he was sure to take it.

It was running down corridors and entering empty classrooms, it was tearing clothes from pale skin as lips fought for attention, as voices groaned from lack of contact.

It was his teeth, nibbling her breasts as she whimpered beneath him, a sound that sent blood rushing between his legs, pounding with ferocity as he licked his way down her lush body, every curve and dimple producing a different sound from her parted lips.

And he would take his time, all mouth and skin, creating a dull ache that buzzed through her very bones, creating embers within her very limbs.

And then it was arching bodies, hands clasped above heaving chests as faces contorted in release, moans and whimpers mingling in the hot air they seemed to produce.

But then it was always back to those mornings, his breakfast gone untouched as he watched her, her head always in a different book, her hair a curly mess atop of her head as she bit at her quill, notes scribbling the pages as he simply watched…

Adoring his love from afar.

--

**Dedication: **To C. Adrien Cummings, my wonderful friend, I could have taken two routes with this one, but decided on a much easier plot to portray. Hope you like it anywho P:

**Author's Note: **Scorpius is so...wrong...I love it P: And I picture Rose as a little Hermione :D Anyways, Song by Motion City Soundtrack, Review! --Delta


	42. Severus and Sirius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_So move, yeah move. I've got nowhere to go. So move. Don't move so slow. I can't take it."_

**Chapter Forty Two  
**"_I Can't Take It"  
_Severus and Sirius

Dull shadows caressed the stone walls around them, open spaces in the columns allowing the softest of breezes to roam across their bodies, moonlight apparent in their fading eyes, staring at each other…only at each other.

Their bodies moved together, legs crossing legs as hips met in the middle, sweat streaming down taut skin and rippling muscles as moans created a symphonic memory around them, buried in the very stone walls that surrounded them.

It was a sensitive ache building within them, it seemed as if they were tied together somehow, Sirius' pleasure driven on by Severus' as they both groaned, Sirius finally asking for the contact they had both been wanting.

His hand grasped Severus' shoulder and brought him flush to his chest, legs untangling as bodies pressed together, skin to skin, warmth to warmth.

"Sirius," he said, wet against his tongue as he groaned, his eyes closed as the ache drove on, building with a furious light that seemed to spread through them, with them, into them. Hands sprawling across chests as heartbeats grew impatient.

And it was when he gasped, the brightest release he had ever felt burning swiftly though him, seeming to spread to Sirius as he moaned in unison, their bodies tightening against each other as the moments ticked by with a slow and smoldering intensity.

And suddenly it blossomed, so deep and infinite that he could barely find his way out, the twirling end seeping into their veins as the climax brought the light with it, the moon still pulsing with it's vibrancy above them, the night still soundlessly moving with them.

And as Severus looked into Sirius' eyes, he knew the truth. The truth beyond it all.

And there was a lot to hide behind, the name calling, the whispers behind turned backs, the bullying and the fighting, the heartless words spoken from poison filled lips. None of it really mattered when they were there, together, laying beneath the welcoming night as it beckoned their anomalous relationship. Beckoned everything they wished, wanted, hoped to be.

Whatever that was, in the end.

--

**Dedication: **To the ever graceful remuslives23, who has been nothing but supportive, I give you the pride of everything I have ever written, for I am truly in love with this peice. Thank you for requesting it.

**Author's Note: **This is probably my favoritest of all of my fics. Seriously...I'm in love with this. Song by Tegan and Sara, it totally goes with it. Wish I could have made it longer O: Review! --Delta


	43. Dean and Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Could you whisper in my ear the things you wanna feel. I'll give you anything to feel it comin'."_

**Chapter Forty Three  
**"_Slide"  
_Dean and Ginny

He was quiet, and that was partly what she liked most about him, his monosyllabic attitude towards life seemed refreshing when the times around her were filled with people's petty little complications. And when he sighed next to her, his eyes so intently bored into hers, she knew she was what mattered for once, knew she was all that mattered.

And whether it was true or not didn't matter either, what mattered was that he made her feel that way, and if those feelings were hollow, unkempt and misplaced…she didn't want to know about it. She wanted to think of it as perfect, even if it surely wasn't.

And it was the fact that Harry's eyes seemed to turn crimson when he saw them together, it was the curious satisfaction she knew shouldn't be there, one that left comfort in it's wake.

But when it came down to it, Dean made her feel. And after years of numbing the very emotions in your heart it seemed a waste to let them fall away, it seemed a waste that he would give them to her anyways, true and alluring as they were, but she wouldn't think of that.

She couldn't help but get caught up in the nights he gave her, memories she kept stored for the days when the creeping nothingness would be trickling through her veins once more, ebbing her into the black hole she feared so madly.

And it reminded her of nighttime, of the swirling misty reverie above them, teeming with stars and rays of moonlight. And it was always intimidating, the midnight hour surrounding them as the moans entered the picture, the feeling of skin against warm skin masking the reality behind their actions.

But it never seemed to matter, for she never seemed to care. Because it was only his lips on her skin that mattered, his hands grasping her waist as he groaned, his head thrown back, growling deep within his chest.

And it was the climax, the ever growing fire the flamed within her abdomen, spreading through her limbs until it enveloped her whole, giving her everything she ever wanted, and everything she didn't.

What she thought was hollow and forgotten was not, the feelings she thought were misplaced were right on target, the heart she thought didn't care…cared all too much. And when her interests were finally fulfilled and her heart was finally in the right place, she did the one thing she thought was never possible, she broke a heart. And this time…

It wasn't her own.

--

**Dedication: **To the always amazing C. Adrien Cummings, who gave me quite the request list this time. I'm excited with what I might be able to come up with. :wink:

**Author's Note: **I like this one, I think I grow rather attached to the characteristics I give each pair. Lol. But this one is a tad complicated and I feel like I should explain a bit. She's confused about Deans feelings, but doesn't really care in fear for her own, and when Harry finally reaches up to bat, Ginny having left Dean, he's left with a broken heart. Haha. Complicated ain't it? Song by Goo Goo Dolls, Review! --Delta


	44. Remus and Bill

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_He grabs me by the hand, drags me to the shore and says, 'maybe you don't love me, but you'll grow to love me even more'."_

**Chapter Forty Four  
**"_My Number"  
_Remus and Bill

The moon was nearly full, waning and large, pulsing with a kind of high neither of them could find anywhere else, driven by a pleasure they could never duplicate.

It was muscles, straining against tendons as arms moved with bodies, hands clutched to skin as fingernails dug within it. It was sweat, a sheen across their glistening bodies, sticky and begging to be tasted.

But it was the burn of release that kept him from bowing his tongue the boy's nipple, a small taste, yet he couldn't find the strength as he kept their hips crashing, moving sinuously against each other as skin found skin, warmth surrounded by heat as it seemed to permeate from them, practically tangible in the cold night air.

Then it was that boy's voice, so clear and perfect he moaned from the sound, it was his own name, filling the space between them as they both came in a bright flash of a moment, stinging and sweet, pulsating through their very skin as they lay, collapsed atop each other under the night sky.

They were tangled in each other, Remus looking down upon Bill as his head lay on his chest, their breathing still slightly abnormal. Bill then looked up at him.

"I should go," he was quiet, and suddenly Remus hated that silence. His suddenly muted voice, such a contrast from the spoken words that fell from his mouth earlier, moaned and whispered into ears. Remus practically doubled over from the weight of this notion.

"Of course."

It was all he could say as they dressed in silence, heading for opposite directions. And as Remus heard the faint _pop_ of Bill's apparation, he let out a long, and terrible howl. Echoes of it surrounding him as it barely reached Bill's muted ears. The agony of the sound making him wince before he landed perfectly in his own silent flat.

--

**Dedication: **To the ever so lovely remuslives23, the last of the requests you've given me so far, and the hardest, I do believe. Hope you like this one as well as the others.

**Author's Note: **So, poor Remus, I need to make a happy fic for him sometime. Looks like he got the shit end of the stick, eh? Song by Tegan and Sara, Review! --Delta


	45. Harry James Potter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Wish I'd died instead of lived. A zombie hides my face. Shell forgotten with its memories. Diaries left with cryptic entries. And you don't need to bother; I don't need to be. I'll keep slipping farther. But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds."_

**Chapter Forty Five  
**"_Bother"  
_Harry James Potter

There was only one voice that echoed around him, his own. It seemed more desperate than wanting, more lonely than pleased. But he laid there, in the magicked confines of a classroom not to far from Gryffindor Tower.

His hand was wrapped around the pulsating erection between his legs, gripping it with his fingers as he thrust down and up, a steady electricity running across his bare skin as the moonlight shown upon it, so pale and unforgiving that he closed his eyes at the sight, his own thought on the release held so teasingly far away.

He groaned in frustration as he continued to buck his hips into his own closed palm, his fingers tightening ever so slightly as he moaned aloud this time, rapture clear through the murky surface. Sweat was already forming on his skin, already warm with release.

And then it was there, bright and consuming as he fell within it, his back arching against the intensity of his actions, his mind a kaleidoscope of colors and feelings, all resonating on his blushing skin.

He then lay there, replete and basking in the aftermaths as they rolled into him, against him and through him, rippling across his still unfeeling surface. For he knew it would only last moments, the pure unadulterated bliss that spilled warmly into his veins. He knew that after it faded, like all feelings seemed to, that he would be left with only memories of it, left to relive them in dreams.

It was cold when he didn't have the moments to hold on to, an aloneness that he's never experienced before, it was as if…emotions ceased to exist at all. And with it, he lost his connection to humanity.

So he waited, waited until the night air gave him the time to hide in the dark, his hands working the hot flesh between his legs as he searched for release, the only feeling he could seem to understand anymore.

--

**Dedication: **To the most magnificent C. Adrien Cummings, my first solo, hope it suffices.

**Author's Note: **:sigh: Sad, I know. But I think I picked the situation and things great, I think it really fits him P: Song by Stone Sour, it probably gave me the most inspiration, Review! --Delta


	46. Fred, George and Luna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_You're all about to lie down for your cause. But you don't pull my strings cause I'm a better man moving on to better things. But uh oh, I love her because she moves in her own way."_

**Chapter Forty Six  
**"_She Moves In Her Own Way"  
_Fred, George and Luna

It was a game, of course it was a game. Something to preoccupy the twins thoughts in the midst of a rampant war, something that kept them intrigued.

She never said the same thing twice, nor did she give in easily to demands, which was certainly what they loved most about her, the mystery, the allure. She was a little piece of color in a monochromatic world, a part of a missing category that never had a name at all.

Not only was it her charming smile or her dazzling sense of humor that kept them curious to want more, it was her ability to keep them interested in other aspects of their…for lack of a better word, relationship.

It was the way her body moved with both of them, her hands moving across their bodies, her back bowing and her hips rocking into their rhythm until they all settled into one glorious motion after the other.

It kept them awake some nights, laying in bed next to each other, sated and still aching, spent and still shaking in anticipation. She was vivid, vivid in their black and white reality. Something that seemed to bury itself in their skin, her scent lingering in their hair, her kisses still warm on their lips, on their skin. Her mouth, her delectable mouth sinfully setting every inch it tasted on fire.

But when her eyes filled with the tears they never thought she'd cry, and when the realization hit that they were the cause of such a terrible crime, they couldn't help but feel a fissure form in their heart, a piece of themselves breaking off with every tear they made her shed, with every broken sob that parted her lips, with every thought of those precious moments that lingered between them. Haunting.

And as they kissed, lips clutching lips as they fought for one last moment, as they fought to take place of the tears that stained those perfectly flushed cheeks, they placed that broken part of their hearts into hers, and safely left it there.

--

**Dedication: **To my wonderful girlfriend, Meagann, whom is more supportive of my writing than anyone I know. All my love to her, and her wonderful taste in ships, though...she's never read one HP book. P:

**Author's Note: **It's based in Order of the Pheonix, when the twins leave Hogwarts. I think it turned out really good, even if I could have made a really great sex scene...hmm, Song by The Kooks, Review! --Delta


	47. Remus, Harry and Sirius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Everything changes if I could turn back the years if you could learn to forgive me then I could learn how to feel. Then we could stay here together and we could conquer the world. If we could say that forever is more than a word."_

**Chapter Forty Seven  
**"_Everything Changes"  
_Remus, Harry and Sirius

Voices, ringing through the night. He thought he was crazy. He thought that with the sky's dusk the rational and logical part of his brain suddenly withered away, sleeping. Like he should have been.

But sleep never came easy, and as the snores drifted from Ron's bed, he stared at the ceiling, his hands held tight over his chest as he waited, for sleep or the sun, whichever came first.

But Harry couldn't stay locked in that reality of the darkness, he was sure that one night it would envelop him whole, and when the sun rose…he wouldn't come back with it.

He couldn't remember the exact night that he ventured into the endless dark hallway, the dead house elves leaving ghostly caricatures on the wall as he stalked downstairs, restlessness in his legs.

It was then that he heard them.

And at first them didn't have a face, at first them was just a pair of voices.

Voices…he laughed quietly, hysteria still evident in his glowing eyes. It was too ironic not to be curious about, too compelling for him to just turn away and walk back up the stairs and to his empty bed. He suddenly shuddered at the thought.

He quietly opened the door, having magicked his way in as he looked in upon the voices, which was now turning into bodies, which now had faces.

Remus seemed to be lost in the oblivion, his face contorted, his eyes shut tightly as he scratched down Sirius' back, leaving angry red lines buried into his skin.

Harry fought a small gasp, but it came out despite his efforts.

Sirius turned towards him, shock in his eyes as he kept his hips moving, crashing into Remus', who was bowed slightly, his back arched with his eyes still tightly closed.

That was when Harry shut the door, a small slam as he heard a voice, one voice, a questioning tone at that. But before he could bound back up the stairs the door opened, Sirius standing, stark naked in front of him.

Harry's already glowing eyes shown as glass, his lips parted as his chest began to heave, anticipation lingering in the air as Sirius' hand reached to grasp Harry's shirt as he drug him inside.

Every night after that, Harry was there, standing at the door, waiting for Sirius to open it, waiting for the one place he felt he belonged.

And he fit, perfectly into their little world, their own tiny universe placed within a chaotic reality none of them wanted to be a part of. So they made their own, and each of them had their place.

Harry was always between them, blanketed by warmth as the darkness was washed away by something else, something far more sinister but much less terrifying. And with this, he wasn't afraid to be washed away.

It was the feeling of skin, tackily pressed against his as breaths caressed his neck, his cheeks, his lips, now red with kisses and teeth. He couldn't seem to stop, he couldn't seem to want to stop. It was as if it were second nature, his voice intertwining with theirs, moans and growls resonating deep within their chests, ringing out deafly around them.

Then it was his body, Sirius at his back with Remus at his chest, those warm brown eyes staring into his, never faltering, never straying. It was as if that one look could take over every defeat, every blow given to him, whether physical or not, whether of his own doing, or someone else's.

But it was Sirius' lips, warm as his neck, his back, whispering his name onto his own skin, that kept him there, kept him safely in their reality.

Yet they all kept longing, none of them ever truly sated. It was the loss of the one person they all needed, the emptiness in their hearts that could never be filled.

And Sirius couldn't help but notice the raven hair between his fingers as the boy slept, Remus holding him to his chest as he looked down upon him as well, tears evident in his tired eyes, a terrible sadness buried there, somewhere Sirius could never touch.

And as Sirius kissed Remus' lips, their own pain seemed to mute everything, everything but the boy that lay in their arms, exhausted and, ultimately…still all alone, no matter how hard they tried to replace it.

--

**Dedication: **To the ever so lovely remuslives23, I really love the list you've given me, no matter how wierd it is. I'm becoming to love the Marauders, and love writing them...so many possibilities.

**Author's Note: **I know I used the James card with the Sirius and Harry fic but still, I thought it was terribly sweet in this one. Not to mention, when Rafael gets on a good one I can't stop him. He wanted that little paragraph about Remus, so I gave it to him. Song by Staind, Review! --Delta


	48. Blaise, Seamus and Luna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Made off; Don't stray; Well my kind's your kind; I'll stay the same!"_

**Chapter Forty Eight  
**"_Maps"  
_Blaise, Seamus and Luna

Footsteps, he could barely hear them over the whistling wind around him, breaking through the minute crack in the century old castle. He kept his head down as he walked, the residual anger that ebbed through his veins subduing to a slight burn in his skin, wearing off easily.

He was used to Draco's nuisance, his petulance certainly nothing new to Blaise, having put up with it for the past six years. Yet it was that night that ticked him off, why, he still couldn't figure. Only that his legs carried him from the dungeons as Draco's voice echoed with him, his name on those pointed lips.

He couldn't help but get as far away as possible from the blonde, but it was as he turned the corner, heading into a dark corridor on the east side of Hogwarts that he really questioned his leaving.

--

Shattered, he could practically feel his heart pounding on the floor at his feet, still used to that boy, still used to those hands, that voice, it was so prudent that he could barely breathe without smelling the scent he always left on his skin, embedded forever in his thoughts.

But as Seamus thought of that dark skin, pressed against the freckled flesh of that girl, he noticed where he'd ended up. And he questioned, suddenly, why he'd gone down that corridor at all.

--

Whispers, she couldn't help them as they escaped her lips, barely audible over the now howling wind that struck the window beside her, a slight mist breaking through the glass fragments. She sat on a rather cold stone bench, he feet swinging slightly beneath her as he silver hair draped elegantly over her shoulder, making the sparkle in her steel eyes ever more evident.

She always sat there, waiting for the strike of midnight to ring around her, as she danced to it, the only moment where she could be herself and not get laughed at, the only place where the snickers weren't on every face she saw and the laughter was only the sound that came from her own mouth.

She knew it wasn't her fault that the children around her didn't understand, couldn't understand the simplicity of things, couldn't understand that all she wanted was the little things, a flower handed to her in private, the smell of sulfur in the autumn breeze, or the sound that midnight makes on the eve of Halloween.

But as she sat there, whispering to the darkness around her, she felt something different that night, something new…something she'd needed for far too long.

--

It was a predetermined moment, they all secretly knew it; locked in a part of their memories they dare not visit in their minds. But it was there, the knowledge, the feeling that this wasn't accident, the feeling that you were actually needed there. And it all made sense, at least to them, at least in the moonlight.

And it was always the same corridor, always the same path, always the same outcome. It was as if they had it programmed, the feather light touched in just the right place, the time in which their lips parted and a name escaped, or even ending up there, at that bench, at that time at all.

But there was one thing they all agreed on, a secret contract that required a trust they never thought they could have had, a bond they never thought conceivable.

They each needed each other in a different way, some much more profound than other, yet they all settled on one solution, even if it was a lost moment in ecstasy. It was a moment, a feeling they could count on, something they knew was real, something none of them had to question.

It was her most of the time, their anchor in this hurricane, swirling about them as they clung to anything real, and they found it there, in her hands, in her heart. She seemed to catch on so quickly that most of the time she did things without being told, small and quiet things. A name whispered on damp skin, a bite to the neck, a touch of her lips.

Seamus never seemed to catch on completely, his mind always in a different classroom, on a different floor. Yet it was his eyes Blaise would linger on, a sweet kiss that practically broke the walls he wanted, needed so badly to be reinforced, he did nothing but strip him of those names, did nothing but fuel a fire he had been smoldering in his heart for years.

And of course Blaise wanted him, it was a secret he tried concealing in his eyes, catching himself when his lips were a bit too soft, when his name sounded just a hitch too good, when looking into his eyes as he climaxed became more important than the climax itself. But Luna knew, just as she knew everything, just as she knew Seamus was too broken for her to fix, knew that this was all she could give either of them.

She knew it would never be enough to heal his broken heart, however much she tried. And she knew that Blaise would never take any action, knew that he would stand, jaw clenched, knuckles white, in the background and watch, watch the tears he wished to kiss away. And he knew their nights would never fix anything, just as Luna knew, just as Seamus knew, no matter how hopeless they became, no matter how comforting the corridor was, they knew that it would never mean anything than that.

And that knowledge broke their very hearts…

--

**Dedication: **To the always amazing C. Adrien Cummings, I think I've done an excellent job on the list so far, but it is what you think that matters most, I do hope you like how I wrote it, even if the smut isn't right there in your face. I promise you a few of those soon c;

**Author's Note: **Hopefully no confusion, I write awkward sometimes. Song by Yeah Yeah Yeah's, Review! --Delta


	49. Severus and Lily

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"And this will be the first time in a week that I'll talk to you and I can't speak. Been three whole days since I've had sleep because I dream of his lips on your cheek. And I got the point that I should leave you alone, but we both know that I'm not that strong. And I miss the lips that made me fly."_

**Chapter Forty Nine  
**"_Miserable At Best"  
_Severus and Lily

Haunted, it was the only word he could find that would describe what he felt. He dreamt of her, wisps of moments when he could remember looking into her eyes, strands of gold within the verdant green that seemed to glow as she smiled.

It broke his heart every time he closed his eyes. A ghost of her touch on his fingertips, her lips…

He wouldn't think of it, couldn't think of it.

And he knew he had wronged, knew that that fatal word that spilled from his lips in front of everyone had put a noose around his very neck, cut off every breath he tried to inhale and left him strangled, lifeless, miserable.

And the thought of _him_ with her made Severus sick, made the bile creep up the back of his throat when he let his thoughts stray, for she was always there, always behind the blanketed darkness of his eyes, always in the shadow of his mind.

But it was that night, as he walked from the dungeons that he saw her, hair damp, pajamas sticking slightly to her warm skin. He knew she'd come from the Prefect's bathroom, and he couldn't help but call her name, he was too used to that word upon his lips, it felt too peculiar not to speak it.

_Lily._

It was perfect and smooth in his mouth, tasting of her, sweets and spring air, honeysuckle and caramel. It felt too good, and he knew he'd done wrong.

She turned to him with a sneer on her red lips, her eyes bright and dark, frenzied with anger.

_Don't you dare, Severus._

Her voice was sharp, like the blade of a knife to his throat as his stomach jumped from the noise.

_Please…_

It was the only word he could choke out, and it hadn't felt as good as the word he'd given it for.

_I said stop._

She turned to walk away, and it severed a piece of his heart as he ran for her, his legs and arms moving as he yelled at them, screamed at himself to stop, but he couldn't.

His hands reached her as she gasped, her eyes growing darker in the shadows as her warm breath met his face. He inhaled sweetly, shocked for a moment at what he'd done, dizzying in it's glory, her skin back in his hands, the smell of her hair back in his presence. He sighed.

_Severus._

Her voice was different now, broken. It was only then that he had realized how bad he had really hurt her.

_Lily. _

This time it left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, and he knew he had to let her go. She looked up at him, eyes welling with tears he'd caused as he lowered his lips to hers for a breath of a moment. At first she shuddered, and just as she leaned into him, he let her go...

Once and for all.

--

**Author's Note: **This is just one I wanted to write, something that tug at my heartstrings. I do love writing Severus for some reason P: The song is probably the whole motivation to this fic, hopefully it doesn't suck, and hopefully I got some of you Severus and Lily haters in on the secret. They're cute :D Song by Mayday Parade, Review! --Delta


	50. Albus Severus, Hugo and Teddy

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"I think about you all the time, but I don't need the same. It's lonely where you are...come back down, and I won't tell em your name."_

**Chapter Fifty  
**"_Name"  
_Albus Severus, Hugo and Teddy

_Blank. Erased. Gone._

Albus was the cause. He was the salt in their running tears. He was the reason they began seeing each other in the first place.

--

_Innocent. Young. Naïve._

Hugo was the glue. He was the optimism in a hopeless situation. He was the reason they hadn't stopped seeing each other.

--

_Golden. Extraordinary. Perfect._

Teddy was the specialty item. He was the sweetness in a bitter story. He was the reason they wanted to see each other anyways.

--

They all had names, whether called in class, or whispered behind backs, they were there, hidden in the walls of the castle. Names they were meant to live up to, names that didn't describe them at all.

But there, in a moment obscured by time and darkness, they were whatever they wanted to be…a moan dripping in the midnight air, a sigh released when lips were trailing skin, a groan permeated from struggling bodies.

Hugo was always in the middle, and it didn't matter who was in front of him and who was behind, all that mattered was that they were both there, skin pressed to skin in a moment none of them could recreate anywhere else, especially with anyone else.

It seemed that the magic was only kept for their hearts, broken and tattered, and only when they were brought together, one heart, one voice, one moment.

And names were left for the end, bright and feral, stinging across their skin as release clouded their eyes, a moment where they were themselves, stripped to nothing and left, vulnerable and raw under the light of the other's eyes.

Where they were everything…

And yet nothing at all.

--

**Dedication: **To the always fantastical C. Adrien Cummings. I should have most of your list done by the first week of November, this writing class has sure put me in a writing mood P: My best of luck to you, dear.

**Author's Note: **Wow, I think that's all I can say. I really love how I did this. I think it means something. Which is a big for me, something I have to feel in a story. This one...holds a special place in my heart. I hope you all liked it :D Song by Goo Goo Dolls, Review! --Delta


	51. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Candy apples and razor blades. Little dead are soon in graves, I remember Halloween. This day anything goes. Burning bodies hanging from poles, I remember Halloween."_

**Chapter Fifty One  
**"_Halloween"  
_Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville

Firewhiskey was strewn across the shadow ridden floor, drops of amber liquor still hanging from the necks as clothes draped over the bottles, shirts with boxers and pants with socks, hanging from the poles of their beds and mingling with the deep crimson curtains that hung around them.

A wolf was howling nearby, singing through the window as the whispering wind hung between the minute cracks in the castle walls. A scream broke the eerie silence, a deep and husky sound as a groan ensued next to it, a different voice, a different tone. Then, slowly, the sound of moans and whimpers followed, softly wringing through the struggling groans and terrifyingly sinful screams.

Harry was in front, his hands buried into the carpet beneath him, white knuckles and barred teeth, glinting in the glittering heat of the fire, flickering across his skin. Ron was behind him, bowed over Harry's back as his hips thrust forward, his mouth fastened behind the boy's neck as teeth nibbled at the flesh beneath his tongue.

Seamus was behind Ron, thrusting shallowly as he moaned around Neville erection, his hands fisting the Irishman's hair as Dean knelt behind Seamus, their hips connected as they all thrust together, one magnificent movement following the next, a continuous stroke that left them all with sweat beading on their brows.

Neville was always the first to come, shouting out his ecstasy as it triggered Seamus, who continued to lick between Neville's legs, his hands marring Ron's back as his fingernails trailed down his sides, goose bumps following behind as Ron shivered, his own voice lost in Harry's skin as they both came together.

Dean, always last to come, was thrusting now with abandon, leaning down to bite upon Seamus' shoulder as he muffled a scream, spilling himself wonderfully inside of him as they all collapsed atop of each other.

Ron broke the panting silence by laughing, warm against Harry's back, and as everyone turned to him in confusion, he simply said,

"Happy Halloween, everybody."

--

**Dedication: **To the always lovely C. Adrien Cummings. Who truly threw me for a loop with this one. I found the perfect idea though, a lot more lighthearted than I normally am, but, gotta have some fun in there somewhere P:

**Author's Note: **An orgy, I liked it a lot, myself. Hopefully I set it off with a creepy tone, haha. And, since this is the Halloween Edition of IE, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hopefully yours is as good as mine, my friends having a party this year...my first Halloween Party :D Excited much? Tell me what your doing in a review c; Song by the Misfits, though the cover by AFI is better, Review! --Delta


	52. Harry and Remus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_In a way I need change from this burnout scene. Another time, another town, another everything. But it's always back to you."_

**Chapter Fifty-Two  
**"_Shattered"  
_Harry and Remus

Pale, skin whiter than the moonlight that caressed the wooden floor, markings shadowing themselves as the curtains flourished a ruffle as a nonexistent breeze rolled through the open window, recognizing the empty room with a whimper of a gust through the sill.

Empty save for two. Two broken hearts.

Their minds seemed empty, barren with cobwebs and particles of dust, rummaging through their thoughts until he was all that was left, his face, those eyes, that voice…

It seemed to echo in that room, memories and x-rays, a projection of what he was and could be, mocking them as they sat in silence, tormented by the gravity of it all.

His presence seemed to be missing, an energy that seemed to be everywhere with them, moving in and through them, winding itself in the loose ends of their thoughts and occupying it all. Now it just seemed hollow without it, the fringed edges throbbing with loss, aching for it all back, needing it back.

And now they were left with each other, trying and failing to produce anything of what they all used to be, drawing in everything and finding nothing as their bodies entwined, moving as one, moving as if he were there with them, whispers pouring into empty ears as moans filled the ache in their abdomen. But it was always fake, always just wanting, always just an illusion.

But the moments were never the same, midnight didn't mean as much as dawn made their heart burn with forgotten memories and missing hands, words that would never linger in the air again, love they would never feel.

And Remus would try, his hips would move softly against Harry's, their aching, futile climax only a reminder of what they were missing as their mouths fastened together, their moans caressing their tongues as they moved together, hands grasping, gripping and pulling as they pulled back and screamed together.

Screaming in release, and in grief.

--

**Dedication: **To the extraordinary remuslives23, who has given me a fabulously delicious list of slash pairings. Hopefully you like this one. I promise a more sex-y scene for the next one.

**Author's Note: **So this is kinda like after the threesome I wrote with Remus and Harry and Sirius. This is after Sirius' death, and they're sitting in his room at the beginning. Hopefully it makes a bit of sense P: Song by O.A.R. Review! --Delta And oh, yeah the name changed :D


	53. Remus and Lily

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I scratch at your waist line... your doll hair. I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow. So I make you my religion, my collision, an escape goat."_

**Chapter Fifty-Three  
**"_Amazing"  
_Remus and Lily

Sunrise, a golden stream of colors washing the background with whispers of heavy clouds clinging to the horizon, fighting the sun's ultimate dominance as it drew violet strokes in the west and scarlet circles due east. A demanding glow wrapping around the shadows, making them prominent as a voice broke the early morning silence.

Her breathing was erratic, whimpers trailing softly behind them as the sound of skin against skin lay itself between the two noises, a symphony only heard in the deepest of moments.

Red hair wrapped around his fingers, matching the cascade of colors around them as her pale neck contracted; his fist pulled tighter, a loud, choked sound coming from her white pink lips. He couldn't stop watching her, her skin, her perfectly smooth skin like alabaster stretched over bone.

Her eyes tightly shut, dark strawberry lashes fringing the edges, matching her elegantly arched eyebrows as they bunches softly together, a whimper of a groan tracing the outside of her mouth. His forehead was pressed against her flushed cheek, warm against his sweat cooled skin.

He licked her throat, a caressing warmth on her hammering pulse. She groaned, arching her hips into his, searching for the friction she so clearly needed, lust rimming her brilliant eyes, dark and haunting as he bent over her, his lips kissing her before pulling away, ghosting her lips with his as their eyes bore into the other's.

And then there was release, a frantic burst of energy as their hips grew impatient. Release poured over them like a warm and unforgiving liquid, seeping into their skin and settling it self in your their very bones.

Remus collapsed on top of Lily as her fingers played in his hair, his eyes closing soundly as he fell asleep in her arms.

--

**Dedication: **To C. Adrien Cummings, I was so happy when you gave me this one. I loved writing it.

**Author's Note: **No drama in this one! That's special. Song by Blue October, Review! --Delta


	54. Ron and Severus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Space, in my life, give me lots of room to grow. Pull my ears, back with the words. Heart beats heard. You have my chest full of cold night air in my lungs; limping on two legs again"_

**Chapter Fifty-Four  
**"_I Take All The Blame"  
_Ron and Severus

He heard the breaking of glass, shattering against the floor as the contents of his desk were shoved to the ground, only to be replaced by him, his brow furrowed as his lips ghosted the pale skin of Severus' neck, sending involuntary shivers down his spine and making it arch ever so gently.

Clothes were being torn from bodies, landing in pools of fabric on the glass ridden floor, bodies finally revealed in the moonlight, casting dramatic shadows on their faces as they grasped desperately at each other.

And then he slid into him, not a moments thought between the thoughts and the action, only instinct as the redhead gasped, a whimper dripping from his parted lips as those hips perfected a rhythm that made Ron's head spin.

Severus could feel the boy's heartbeat change as climax took over, his eyes glazed and hollow, shutting tight as a scream tore from his swollen lips. He swallowed it with his own mouth, his hips resting against his creamy white skin, so soft beneath his own calloused hands as he panted, waiting for those eyes to re-open, waiting to move.

And once those blue eyes opened, he did move; pulling away gently before sitting on the bench Ron still lay upon, his chest heaving in shallow breaths, never quite easing the burn in his lungs.

Ron sat up beside him, still shaking as he reached for his clothes, now strewn along the teacher's desk. He dressed quickly, Severus watching his hasty movements as his heart ached, stung from the sudden loss he felt. An illogical feeling he pushed away immediately.

The redhead turned to leave, Severus' voice the only thing heard between the ticking of the unforgiving clock and the resonant sound of their hearts.

"Is everything-?"

"Fine." He nodded before ducking out the door. Severus wallowing in the emptiness he felt before dressing himself, and moving to clean his disheveled desk.

--

**Dedication: **To Alaramine, who has topped the wierd list with this pairing, though I think I pulled it off pretty well, you tell me.

**Author's Note: **Sometimes I dislikes writing slash because of the confusion on the he's and his's and crapola. But I do like this one, for some very odd reason. Song by Tegan and Sara, Review! --Delta


	55. Remus and James

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I wake up, it's a bad dream. No one on my side. I was fighting, but I just feel too tired to be fighting, guess I'm not the fighting kind. Wouldn't mind it, if you were by my side."_

**Chapter Fifty-Five  
**"_Bad Dream"  
_Remus and James

_Blood, dripping from glinting silver teeth in bright rubies, falling to the soft earth beneath his padded feet. Adrenaline was pumping into his veins like a direct IV, driving him on, driving him faster. The taste of the copper and salt mixed in his mouth as he swallowed, his stomach clenching involuntarily as the moon shone in the velvet night sky, foiled and imperfect as it cast shadows on the ground, his own short and stocky, four legs and a snout. _

_He howled._

_--_

James lay on his back, his hands stroking absentmindedly at Remus' ashy hair; his fingers brushing leftover scars on his neck, warm and raised under his fingertips. He felt his jaw clench, his eyes crinkling together in a sleepy wince, a whimper drawing itself on the boy's lips.

"Remus."

He whispered, a lover's caress as he melted the letters into each other, warm on Remus' cold ears.

"Love, wake up."

He kissed the boy's cheek, nuzzling it softly as the eyes fluttered open, surprise and fear a frenzy of bright colors in his eyes, his body trembling gently.

"It's just a bad dream," he stroked Remus' cheek with his hand, his thumb running along his cheekbone in small circles; his breathing finally settling into a rhythm with James'. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Remus took the truth in those words and built a wall with it, hiding all of his fears and doubts and pushing them away as he pressed his lips to James, a sweet and feather light touch as their lips parted, warm breath filling their lungs as hushed lust filled the air.

James looked up at him as he pulled away, Remus straddling his hips as the friction caused them both to moan, a soft gasp against sweat cooled skin. And when he slid so easily into those hips, everything but that moment, everything but him, everything but what they were right then didn't matter at all.

His forehead was pressed against the raven hair at the crook of the boy's neck, his groans vibrating across pale skin as goose bumps rose and fell, trembling bodies soon moving together, voices mingling in the night air that enveloped them.

Groaning, Remus came, bright and furiously, crying out as James' teeth dug into his skin, a loud groan issuing from his lips as he settled against the boy's hips, his hands on either side of his torso, his breathing hitched as James' licked the wound softly.

He smiled and turned to kiss him once more before nestling atop his body, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

--

**Dedication:** To my good friend remuslives23, I hope you like this one, the sex isn't the best I've done, but I promised you boylove. And here it is, and there will probably be more to come, lol.

**Author's Note:** So the beginning is Remus' bad dream, hes the wolf of course, and James helps him out a bit. Lol. Though I do like how loving I made James in this, even if it's totally faggish. I like it :D Song by Keane (though I wrote it to Frou Frou's _Shh)_, Review! --Delta


	56. Hermione Jean Granger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Made a mistake, made a mistake. I wear the scars to show my shame. What should I do, What should I do? When I'm the one who can't get through. What should I do, What I should I do? When I'm the one hey, when I'm the one to blame."_

**Chapter Fifty-Six  
**"_I Wish I Was Someone Better"  
_Hermione Jean Granger

Bruises painted her arms a palette of purple and yellow, trailing down her slender sides and broad hips, curving around the bone with spidery claws, wrapping around her body.

His hands were always too soft then, and the anxiety would die down, the need, the buzz, the high of the moment lost in the tenderness of his fingers, tracing the aching ochre and plum colored spots of skin, watching as she winced from the pain. Pain _he_ had caused her.

Ron hated seeing her like this, trembling and vulnerable, marked. Branded.

He would clench his jaw and hold her possessively in his arms, careful of the left over handprints that dotted her arms. And she would tense up against him, trembling before falling into a fitful sleep, dreams poisoning her slumber, digging into her skin like goose bumps.

And time would pass, not a word spoken between them in that empty classroom, the only noise being the moans and whimpers reverberating along the stone walls, echoing around their climax, seeping into the memories created by the stroke of a blissful midnight they could only make then, there, and with each other.

But it was one night, dawn rising over them as the eager sun began to pool molten colors along the horizon, highlighting something she'd missed, something she thought she'd never see.

In the crook of Ron's neck, splayed under her fingers was his own wound, bite marks rounding the outside, dots of purple splattered along a bruised surface. She nearly gasped as his groaned softly, nestling his head deeper into her chest, the mark out of sight, yet still circling her thoughts.

--

**Dedication: **To the amazingly talented C. Adrien Cummings. I'm sorry I couldn't focus solely on Hermione, when Rafael gets on one I can't stop him, but I do hope you like the plot I came up with.

**Author's Note: **So the _he_ Ron is referring to his Cormac McLaggen, and of course the hickie on Ron's neck was from Lavender. And they're both cheating, haha. Song by Blood Red Shoes, Review! --Delta


	57. Harry and Severus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"Oh no I see, a spider web and it's me in the middle. So I twist and turn. Here I am in love in a bubble. Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble, I never meant to do you wrong. And I, well if I ever caused you trouble, although I never meant to do you harm."_

**Chapter Fifty-Seven  
**"_Trouble"  
_Harry and Severus

"_Legilimens."_

He flinched as he said the word, bitter on his lips as the boy in front of him winced, grimacing as memories raced past their eyes, treasured moments and random bits of everyday life.

But, at the sight of the sweaty teenage boy in front of him, panting with exhaustion, light purple circles beneath his brilliant green eyes, almost hollow as they stared up at him, Severus' blackened heart burned once more. A pain that was all too familiar.

"Get up, get your things," he placed his wand on his desk, turning away from Harry, "You're dismissed."

"But sir, we've barely begun."

"Have you become a masochist, Mr. Potter?"

The only answer was the sound of sneakers against the floor, parchment crinkling as ink bottles clicked against each other. Harry then walked past Severus, heading toward the dungeon entrance, but a hand stopped him.

Severus' fingers were curled around Harry's arm, keeping him in place as he stared into his eyes.

His heart fluttered in his chest, butterflies scratching anxiously on the inside of his stomach as Harry's features turned helpless, frantic even, as if he were searching for something, his eyes tired, heavy from lack of sleep.

Severus' heart broke as he let the boy go, Harry walking swiftly from the room as he wiped angrily at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

--

**Author's Note: **To the ever amazing remuslives23, to tell you the truth I really hate Snarry. I couldn't make 'em have sex for some odd reason, I just gave them an angsty situation, I hope you aren't _too _disappointed.

**Author's Note: **Definetely not my best work, but it's all I can produce for this pair. Song by Coldplay, Review! --Delta


	58. Harry, Draco and Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Fire and Ice. Ice is pure and flawless. Fire stained and imperfect. Does Fire melt Ice? Or does Ice freeze Fire? Does either know?"_

**Chapter Fifty-Eight  
**"_Fire and Ice"  
_Harry, Draco and Ginny

Fire and ice.

-

Ginny was the flame. Licking up his skin, tangling in his hair, his thoughts.

He knew she could burn him alive, if he would let her.

-

Draco was the snow. Putting out the fiery pain that was shut up in his bones, twining itself into his veins, his limbs.

He knew that he could make his heart turn to the very ice he was made off, if he would let him.

-

It was warm skin and cold skin, a contrast that brought goose bumps along Harry's spine, tongues working over the raised flesh as whimpers sounded from his parted lips.

And they both blinded him, taking away everything but the sensation of their skin, pressed tackily to his as they moved together, rolling their hips into one magnificent movement after the other, a line of moans sounding with everything thrust; friction a delicious ache that was building around the edges of a vast precipice, one that they were unsteadily drawing upon.

And once they fell, nothing was left but that silent moment, muted screams forming from pink lips as climax rolled through them all, contracting and reacting vivaciously to the nails of pleasure that struck their bodies, leaving them panting, chests heaving against each other.

-

In one hand he held the fire, all warm skin and breathy moans.

And in the other he held ice, all silver hair and frost bitten lips.

But if she was the fire…

And he was the ice…

What did that make him?

He settled with no answer at all.

--

**Dedication: **To the absolutely magnificent C. Adrien Cummings. One more left until the next list (though I cheated with the Remus and Lily one, I just had to write it _then_) But I must say, this one is very striking. At least to me, hopefully you think so as well.

**Author's Note: **I can't take credit for the quote of a poem my Amy Bryant. I couldn't pick a song, so I settled on a poem. I do love how I wrote this, I always like it when I write things in wierd patterns P: Review! --Delta


	59. Harry and Scorpius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I don't want to be, anything believed. A million watts of sound can't compare. Come along you'll see the world, the pulse ripples, the crowd unfurls. The current starts to flow and then you're on."_

**Chapter Fifty-Nine  
**"_Tarantula"  
_Harry and Scorpius

Gentleness wasn't in his fingers as he grabbed the boy's face, his silver eyes staring with unfathomable curiosity. Lips fought for dominance as bodies tore at clothes, clinging to skin as the garments were thrown across the room, landing in a silent pool beside his window.

Scorpius was the first to moan, his lips parting in a gasp as teeth found his pulse. Time seemed to run past them, leaving them in the night, waiting for the dawn to wash it all away as whimpers sounded from impatience and groans emanated from the burning ache, like lava flowing through their veins.

Lips and teeth were everywhere, hands following in a steady path that kept them both trembling. Skin was finally found as a sigh procured from the moment, a forbidden glance into each other's eyes as their bodies settled together, hips against hips, chest to chest.

Eyes closed tightly as nibbles trailed the seam of lips, a friction pulling them from reality as their erections slid past each other, a breathy moan caught in their throats as the ache turned to fire, spreading fast through their limbs.

A current of it all seemed to make them connected, their skin glistening under their eyes, a delicious sting of pleasure ringing across his pale skin as Harry slid deep within him. A silent scream echoed on the boy's face as a whimper issued from his lips.

It ended in a groan as his hands clutched at Harry's hips, bringing him closer, his legs wrapping securely around his waist as the motion caused them both to moan aloud. Harry's face buried itself into Scorpius' shoulder, his moans warm across his cool skin, sending shivers in waves down his back.

His hands found that raven black hair and tugged, reveling in the loud moan he was rewarded with. And soon, release was climbing fast, wildfire in the pit of his stomach as it spread. Consuming them both whole.

Harry's teeth clenched around Scorpius' skin, a loud and helpless growl rising from his chest.

Scorpius was the first to fall asleep, Harry having nestled the boy in his arms as he stroked his hair, fingers crawling across his neck as the boy whimpered in his sleep. He following not long after, only to wake up in the early morning fog alone.

--

**Dedication: **My first to SlashFan69, I chose to go with a more sex centered approach, I think I lost the true meaning of the word sensuality when I got caught up in the angsty plot of the story, so hopefully this triggers a few feelings.

**Author's Note: **I actually kinda like this pair, and of course Scorpius is a young adult, I don't think I could have done it thinking he was a sixteen year old boy or something. Awesome song by Smashing Pumpkins, Review! --Delta


	60. James Sirius Potter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_No one should take themselves so seriously, with many years ahead to fall in line. Why would you wish that on me? I never wanna act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again?"_

**Chapter Sixty  
**"_What's My Age Again?"  
_James Sirius Potter

He moaned, the sound resonating through his chest as it heaved, dragging in heavy breaths as the ache between his legs became a fire, rolling up his torso to settle in his abdomen, tight and heady.

His eyes were lidded, drooping slightly as they threatened to roll back, yet he kept them open, watching the television screen in front of him as it displayed two men, their hips crashing against each other as hands stroked between legs, searching for release just as he was.

The ache tightened, curling into his skin as it exploded, colors bursting in front of his eyes as his hand fisted between his legs, still working the climax that kept rolling over him. Until his door opened.

He jumped, falling from his bed as he searched for the t.v. remote, his hands shaking as his voice scratched his throat with words that made no sense to his father, who stood wide eyed at the television screen as the noises grew louder, James cursing loudly before leaning over and un-plugging the television itself.

He sat on his legs, looking up at his father after he wrapped himself in a fallen blanket, innocence and guilt streaked across his face.

"Next time you want to borrow my porn, son. Just ask."

He then smiled, and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

--

**Dedication: **To the amazing C. Adrien Cummings. The Last of the last list, lol. I can't wait to see what Rafael comes up with for the next ones.

**Author's Note:** This came to me right as I was falling asleep, and I actually laughed out loud. I couldn't help it. And of course I had to pair a crazy cool song with it. It kinda reminds me of a gay-american pie scene P: Of course, (like you don't know) Song by Blink-182, Review! --Delta


	61. Oliver and Angelina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_And so there's a change, in your emotions. And all these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind. Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined."_

**Chapter Sixty-One  
**"_Sometime Around Midnight"  
_Oliver and Angelina

The room pulsed with energy, blood thundering through veins and filling them with adrenaline, the music fueling the crash of the waves upon their skin, goose bumps rising and falling as the rhythmic pounding of their feet against the floor became the backdrop to their own voices, melding together into one voice as it hushed over the entire crowd, their colors blurring together until they were no longer separate, they were connected, winding and merging and curling and twisting.

And he's lost in the melodies, strung together by feelings that were deeper than the intended notes. It's all in his hand and the crystalline glass gripped so tightly in his long and tapered fingers. The amber liquid cold in his hand and hot in his throat, bitter in his mouth as he swallowed painfully.

His eyes were averted, shadowed by lack of sleep and loss of feeling, his skin shining with an opalescent glow even in the golden light of the bar. She was standing only feet away and he could still smell her perfume, jasmine and moonlight, curling warmly in the pit of his smokey thoughts.

And peripherally he knew she was stunning in that white dress, the lace magnolias trailing beneath the gossamer and shining fabric, almost translucent against her mocha and cream colored skin. His mouth watered from the memories, his hands aching as they tightened around the glass, the ice cold and bracing as he brought the rim to his lips, the sharp sting of alcohol filling his nose and drowning every other taste in his mouth, except for the memory of her skin.

He's debating and worrying his lip as he sits in the darkened corner where no one dares to approach him, and yet she still knew where he was, could still feel his energy in the middle of all of the others, recognized him as her own. Or at least what was once hers…

And now her hands are gripping that fiery red hair and he can do nothing but let that fire consume his very flesh, rising into his cheeks and staining his neck with shame. The alcohol never kicks in fast enough and the slower time goes the more it hurts as her fingers fit so perfectly into his, a contrast so beautiful even he couldn't deny it. Their bodies seem glued together, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and he drops it horizontally and suddenly anger is an icy fire trickling across his skin and filling his veins.

Memories are all that's left as she leaves, her eyes lingering on his face before the door closes behind her, the night running on into the early morning, leaving Oliver stuck in the throes of midnight.

--

**Dedication: **To my wonderful Flame, whom I give my undying love! Lol. So as you can kinda I see I switched the instances in The Shop, I kinda wanted to see what it would be like, hopefully _you_ like it.

**Author's Note: **So this last chapter is really to inform you that I'm going to be taking a break for a while. I had been considering earlier, but for different reasons. Now I find myself buried in schoolwork with college in the new semesters horizons. And I find it's hard to focus on this while I have so much else to conquer, not to mention all the other stresses of every day life. I'm not saying it's finished, I will most definetely come back, and I shall post whenever I can. It's just to tell you if you go a few weeks without one, that's why. I do plan to keep working on projects, but I just won't devote as much time to it. Thanks guys, and Happy Holidays. This AMAZING song is by The Airborne Toxic Event, Review! --Delta


	62. Luna and Tonks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"Someone like you and all you know and how you speak. Countless lovers under cover of the street. You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody. Someone like you."_

**Chapter Sixty-Two  
**_"Use Somebody"  
_Luna and Tonks

Tears glittered down her pale cheeks, sallow and sunken in as she wiped at them with reckless swipes of her cloak. Her shoes squeaked across the floor, gleaming in the moonlight as she walked down the corridor, hope fluttering out of her chest as the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office turned her away.

Luna had been sitting across from a stained window, it's colors running across the stone walls and settling against her pale skin, her hands and fingers turning into the colored light. But as Tonks came rushing around the corner, her eyes turned to her, and they both stopped.

The door to the nearest classroom fell open with a loud crash as they both tumbled inside, a mess of clothes and limbs, their lips fighting for attention as they fell onto the nearest desk. Bodies were trembling and voices were stuttering, the noise of it all reverberating around them and echoing back into their own ears, loud and hurried.

Time didn't matter as it ticked past, pounding to the rhythm of their hearts and breaths as it all pressed together, molding to that moment, whatever they needed it to be. And she found it in those pale hands, in those glacial eyes, like glistening cobwebs looking back at her.

Her lips trailed down her neck, her hand buried in silver hair as she bit back a moan, her teeth pearly against her kiss softened lips, her cold blue eyes closing with the effort of keeping silent. And soon clothes were torn from bodies and tossed into the darkness that surrounded them, the only light seeming to come from Luna's very skin…

Tonks gasped, her own voice scaring her as those hands crept between her legs, freeing her of the numbing trance she had been thrust into for the past months, hours ticking by like days as it all froze over, her thoughts, her very heart. And with one stroke of the girl's fingertips she broke through the icy reverie Tonks had been a part of for so long that she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this…alive.

Tears stung her once bright eyes as she grimaced, her brow furrowed as lips found her cheek, soft and warm as she turned and met them with her own, the two fusing together until they couldn't tell one from the other anymore, those gentle fingertips still grazing the sensitive flesh that lie between her now shaking legs.

Her hands grabbed the lip of the desk, a tether keeping her from slipping entirely away as her thoughts muddled together in hushed voices, voices that she now noticed where coming from her mouth. And as Luna laid her down across the desks, she let them all fall away.

Her body trembled, from the cold or from the girl that now lay between her legs she didn't know, only that she was now shaking from head to toe, her teeth chattering together in a mess of stuttering words and sounds. But when she felt the icy wet slide of her tongue across her fiery skin her back arched automatically, a groan rumbling it's way from her chest to her throat, resounding in the stone walls around them.

Her long fingers found all that silver hair and she tugged, her hands shaking with the force of feeling as the girl moaned in response, the sound vibrating across her own skin like electricity, fast and aching with the sting of it. She could feel teeth, light and gentle, lips suckling on weeping flesh as she moaned, louder this time, echoing down the corridor from which they came.

Slowly, the tip of her tongue stroking the skin softly, he could feel it, the release that she'd been craving, the climax she could never seem to find by herself, in the depths of the crying night. And she could feel it all, the bright blossom of that dull ache to the cold chill that ran up her arms and the warmth that burned in a storm of ice that seemed to rain around her.

She lay there for several minutes after, panting, her chest heaving with every billowing breath. She sat up to see the girl at the door, a smile across playing with the edges of her lips as Tonks reached out for her. But she was already gone, turned away into the opaque moonlight.

--

**Dedication: **To the always charming C. Adrien Cummings, I'm sure making quite a dent in your list. This one, I am particularly proud of.

**Author's Note: **:Sigh: So I caught myself up in school, it wasn't as hard as I expected. But my sudden reappearance is more a part of the fact that I will not be taking college courses the last semester of my senior year. I have to take English 101 to take the Creative Writing class, and I can't do that because I'm not going to _that_ junior college next year. So I'm gonna have a lot more time free then I thought. Oh well, hopefully I'll be able to take it in adult school again. I'll be posting a chapter every Friday, around this time. It's good to finally have a set schedule :D Song by Kings of Leon (amazing) Review! --Delta


	63. Remus John Lupin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_And sometimes at night I feel I'm just a broken vessel, an instrument with a darker purpose. I'm at the throat of the young and the helpless, cause they've got nothing to say."_

**Chapter Sixty-Three  
**"_Lycanthrope"  
_Remus John Lupin

Darkness. It surrounded him. No light shone through the window across from him, and not even the rustle of the wind outside was there to comfort the heavy blackness.

Sleep was just in reach, his curtains drawn around him, the swell of Sirius breaths beside him a distant lullaby, Remus' own catching rhythm as they inhaled and exhaled together. Yet, the darkness was no blanket for the roaming, roiling beast within his chest.

Sweat beaded on his hot skin as he sat up with a groan, tearing his bed clothes from himself and throwing them into the opaque darkness that was the rouge curtains surrounding him. He kicked his blankets to his feet as his hands set to work. One was inching across his abdomen, the other was reaching for his wand in hopes of a loud and commanding release.

The Silencing Charm stung the air around him with magic, making the curtains around him waver in the nothingness, the cool air from outside brushing past his sides.

Finally, his hand grasped between his legs, his own soft voice becoming a dark growl as his long fingers stretched over his hot flesh, pulsing beneath his hand in time with his aching heartbeat. And then, as though it were a mirage he saw him, spread deliciously beneath him as his hips thrust forward.

It was a crushing warmth, his hands grasping at the long black hair in front of him, those eyes, those rain flecked stone colored eyes were staring up at him. And he broke.

His own hips were thrusting into his fist in earnest, his thumb running past the tip with every pull and push, the friction never warm enough in his hand, never good enough as the dream he left running in his thoughts. And with a loud and rolling growl he came, spilling wonderfully in his hand as his teeth barred into his pink lips.

And with a flourish of his wand to clean himself, he fell asleep, thinking only of the boy that lay just feet away from his very bed.

--

**Dedication: **Another for the always charming C. Adrien Cummings, whom I seem to be making these for like work. But I had to put in something for the always patient and beautiful Julie, whom I will be posting a chapter for very soon.

**Author's Note:** So Remus is thinking about Sirius. I do love that pairing. My favorite is the description of Sirius' eyes. Song by Plus 44, a side band of Blink-182's lead singer and drummer. They're fucking amazing, Review! --Delta


	64. Severus and James

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Sorrow lasts through this night, I'll take this piece of you and hope for all eternity. For just one second I felt whole, as you flew right through me and up into the stars."_

**Chapter Sixty-Four  
**"_Sorrow"  
_Severus and James

Sweat seemed to freeze on their bodies, trembling from the frost bitten dungeon and cold, damp hands. They shivered together, the cold droplets of perspiration running down their spines and across sensitive stretches of skin.

James was clutching Severus' back, his chest pressed so close to the man's shoulder blades Severus could feel James' heartbeat against him, fluttering and changing with every stroke of his hips.

Severus was hunched over, his hands pressed into the cold stone as his knees dug into it mercilessly, causing scratches to form on his palms, his legs; rocking back with every thrust of James' hips into his.

Their breaths came out in short clouds, wrapping around their bodies until the very room around them seemed to glow with it, fog and breaths and steam, rising from their joined bodies.

And soon the bright and feral light of release was fading into the fog, the very room around them, surrounding their breathless bodies with a cold and relentless ache that ran over their skin in leaps and bounds, bringing Severus' back to arch up as James bit into his shoulder, both trying to muffle a scream as James spilled wonderfully inside of him, a warmth that seemed to spread deep into Severus' abdomen, an ache that suddenly hurt with a stab of sorrow.

He lay close to the body next to him, still breathing deeply, his chest still stuttering with loud and uneasy heartbeats. Soon, too soon enough, he would turn back. He would be Lucius and Severus would just be Severus and James will have had no part in anything whatsoever, at least not in anything Severus wanted him included in.

And the Polyjuice Potion would hurt Severus more than Lucius but Lucius never had to know, he made sure of that with an absent flick of his wand in the warming air. And tears, tears that would freeze just like the sweat he'd grown to love so much would run down his hollowed and purple cheeks, falling with shadows onto the ground beneath him as he pulled an unconscious Lucius behind him, and back to the Dormitories.

--

**Dedication: **To the ever-amazing remuslives23. This one was really hard to figure out, as is the next two. I'm sorry I haven't been writing you so many, I do promise, however, to make up for it.

**Author's Note: **So I got this idea from another writer a while back, and I really just coudn't see James and dear Snape doing the nasty. I commend anyone who really can. I think I wrote this one well though, I'm really proud of it. Song by Flyleaf, Review! --Delta


	65. Ginny and Sirius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind, you finally find you and I collide."_

**Chapter Sixty-Five  
**_"Collide"  
_Ginny and Sirius

They were searching for something, what they both didn't know, only that when the sound of their footsteps collided, they found it.

Dread filled every word, every moment he was with her and he tried to push it from his mind as her hands ghosted over his needy skin but the feeling that he was needed, needed in such a helpless situation made it ever the more harder to push her away. And his efforts were futile, she was just too much, too much of everything that was too good.

And he felt that her innocence was her virtue but when it was her hips pressing against his, and her hands pushing him down and her teeth biting his lips it was too apparent that they both needed this more than they needed a clear conscience. It was just far too important.

He would never forget the shine of the moon on her fiery hair, grasped between his roughened hands, silk between his fingers as she moaned from the contact, her warm eyes fluttering closed as her name crawled from his lips and onto her skin.

And he was lost with her, lost in a moment stolen from another's existence, for it was too perfect, too good, just like her, and it was still out of reach. For he saw the way she looked at him and knew he was only a band aid to the bigger problem, knew that every word she whimpered, every word she moaned was nothing more than whatever they were in that moment, in that night.

And suddenly they were nothing more than release, nothing more than a shining climax his own hands could never produce. The truth was always poised there in her eyes, and when tears for him brimmed and flooded over he knew it hurt her just as much as it hurt him and the thought of never watching her sleep in his arms again was like searing a scar across his very heart.

Little did she know those tears would be that last thing she could ever give him, and as the nights they loved so much drug on without him, she knew it had never been the mistake he thought it was, it was far more than that.

Far more than she could possibly conceive ever again.

--

**Dedication: **It seems like I'm always giving you these, Adrien, so I'mma skip the sweet talk and just give it to ya, lol. I wrote this a long while back, so I'm not too sure on my thoughts about it, only that it's a lot deeper than I've been feeling, lol.

**Author's Note: **As said to dearest Adrien, I haven't been totally feeling the heavy clouds and angst too much. And, about Mistletoe and Firewhiskey, I'M SORRY I MISSED THE LAST TWO DAYS, three chapters will be up by midnight, at least that's what I'm hoping for. I had an art history project due and I procrastinated (haha, see a trend there?) and so yeah. Don't worry, I'm working on it. Song by Howie Day, Review! --Delta


	66. James and Lucius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_You said you planned to fail, looking so safe but sorry. So be sure to bang the nail and seal the exit out."_

**Chapter Sixty-Six  
**"_The Last Scene of Struggling"  
_James and Lucius

The moon shone through the foggy windows, finding it's way through the thin trails of mist that accompanied the night sky; the soft light of the stars no where to be seen. Cold darkness filled the empty classroom, it's shadows thick against the dim light as it coveted two boys', two boys' that should never have been there in the first place.

James was thrusting against Lucius' pale, slender hips, causing the boy to whimper and writhe beneath him, sending electric shock waves into his nerve endings and setting them on fire, rippling across his skin as the boys hands clutched at his own backside, urging him on.

Lucius was unabashed, uninhibited and almost feral in his search for release, one of James' hands wrapped tightly around the shaft of his weeping cock, thrusting him into his hand as his hips rocked against the blonde's, hitting the small, sensitive bundle of nerves hidden there as Lucius came, screaming his name into the echoing silence.

James followed with his teeth buried in Lucius' shoulder, his chest pressed tightly to the boy's back as he panted, his breath falling warmly against the blonde's ear, causing him to shiver beneath him. He smiled against the boy's skin before placing a chaste kiss between his shoulder blades and rising to his feet, looking around for his discarded clothing.

Lucius presented him with his rumpled clothes as he smiled, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek as he dressed quickly, casting the boy a smile before he left the room entirely, leaving Lucius as empty as the room around him.

--

**Dedication: **To the amazingly talented remuslives23, seriously, check her shit out. It's amongst the best slash ever. Seriously. I wouldn't lie. And she's so patient waiting for me to write these little ficcy's. All of my love, darling.

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if I like this pairing or not, as I'm not sure about this chapter at all. Idk if I'm still really good, this, to me, falls short of the greatness I can write, and for that...I'm sorry. Song by Finger Eleven, Review!! --Delta


	67. Dean and Luna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Do you care if I don't know what to say? Will you sleep tonight, will you think of me? Will I shake this off pretend its all okay? That there someone out there who feels just like me, there is."_

**Chapter Sixty-Seven  
**"_There Is"  
_Dean and Luna

Rain fell heavily upon the roof of Shell Cottage, drowning out whispers in ears and conversations over dinner. The ground they all walked upon was soggy and the carpet in front of the door, no matter how Fleur scrubbed, seemed to constantly be caked with mud and bits of grass.

The sea seemed to swell around them as the storm grew, roiling into blackness as the sunset cast its glimmering light against it, casting stars within its depths. And Dean sat with Luna day after day, casting warmth and rain repellent spells over them as she watched the rainstorm gather and grow angry, swirling and tumbling into the rocks beneath them, roaring and beating its fists against it like a raging monster.

And Luna seemed to rather enjoy it.

Her gray eyes, rain swirling with verdant leaves and branches of fallen trees, like the hurricane around them, grew bright with amusement, curiosity, fascination as the wind whipped around them, fanning her hair against her face as she laughed, high and musical as it carried itself, wound itself in the storm around them.

At night, Dean would sneak up the creaking stairs and past the main bedroom, with soft sighs and moans escaping the thin walls as he gently opened Luna's door, and crept in, closing it behind him.

She would be waiting, her hand a whisper against the cold glass of her window as the moonlight fell upon her, lighting her pale skin and making her hair glow, her eyes shining bright against it, almost like opals emerged in the storm. And she would smile at the sight of him, etchings of dimples falling upon her cheeks as he climbed into her warm bed, and gathered her in his arms.

Her fingers would trace patterns against his forearms, her fingernails cutting softly across his skin as he felt her breasts rise with every breath she took, his legs curling to hers as she sighed, breathing him in. His lips would move in her hair, smelling sweetly of chamomile and twilight, as he whispered all the things he wished to tell her, his voice far too low for her almost sleeping ears to hear.

And he would leave before dawn, the moon granting his leave before the rooster on the far hill gave the sun his permission to rise, leaving another day, another storm for them to witness, as they fought their own, something he thought was far more sinister, and far more difficult than just sitting back and watching.

--

**Author's Note:** So this pairing is my own creation, and for some reason, I was feeling odd today and wrote this. Out of the blue. No sex, just bittersweet cuteness. Maybe I might post a sexy one with them, it is a cute pairing, sure. Tell me what you think, Song by the amazing band Box Car Racer, Review!! --Delta


	68. Bill and Charlie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"Breathe in, breath out. Move on and break down. If everyone goes away, I would stay."_

**Chapter Sixty-Eight  
**_"Breath In Breathe Out"  
_Bill and Charlie

"You what?"

The words seemed translucent, yet they echoed as if they had mass, reverberating deep within his chest, clutching his heart until it stopped beating altogether.

"I asked Fleur to marry me."

Dusk fluttered around them, throwing shadows and glimmering lights, marking the end of day, and the end of something much more important.

"Why?"

It was all Charlie could say, the words he wished would spill from his lips lost in a sea of syllables and consonants that seemed too difficult to say, his chest already caving in with each unwanted breath he took.

"Because she loves me," he said the words too fast; Charlie looked up and into his eyes.

"And you?" he whispered, taking a step closer to his brother.

"What about me?" his hands slid into his pockets and suddenly he was the one looking down, as if he were ashamed, embarrassed.

"Do you love her?" Bill was surprised he would even ask this question, but he knew the reasons.

"Of course," he whispered back, the breeze carrying his words up and into the clouds that bore the coming storm, taking away the beautiful sunset he'd been dreading all day.

"And me?" Charlie's voice was a staccato, broken and soft, barely audible in the whorl of the accelerating wind. But Bill heard, and the words that painted themselves on his lover's lips seemed to hurt him more than the words he'd planned to give him, the doubt he heard in his tone, the glittering tears he saw in his eyes.

"Charlie…" he stepped closer, his hand reaching for his younger brother's, enveloping it in his own grasp, "You and I will never change, Fleur could never…"

"No, Bill," Charlie took his hand away as he drew in a long and ragged breath, his empty eyes looking out into the now waning sun, still clinging to the horizon, "Everything changes after this."

"It doesn't have to, though," he'd never thought that this would be his reaction, he thought he would be happy, if not in a bittersweet fashion, "it can be just like always, you and me."

"And Fleur?" his blazing eyes held onto his and the look was almost too intense, too much, "Is she supposed to just fit into this sick little love charade too? Shit like that doesn't happen, William, you can't have your cake and eat it too. That's selfish."

"Then I don't care," this time he grabbed his hands and held them tight, refusing to let go as his jerked away, "Call me a selfish piece of shit, call me an adulterine coward, call me and incestuous bastard, it doesn't matter."

"But it _does,_ Bill, it does fucking matter," Charlie was frantic now, tears threatening to scurry down his flushed cheeks, "We both knew this couldn't go on forever, even when we were kids. It was too beautiful, too perfect to last. We both knew that."

"But Charlie," he swallowed hard, still not wanting to accept the future he had chosen himself, still not wanting to let go, when everything around him was the storm, whirling and pushing and shoving and terrorizing and tearing everything to pieces, "I can't do this without you."

"I'll always be here, Bill," he squeezed his fingers, tightly, before dropping them completely, "I'll be your best man at the wedding, I'll make a toast and wish you both the best of luck. I'll be an uncle to your children, and I'll be your best friend, your brother."

"What if that's not enough?" Now as Bill looked up, tears were streaming down his cheeks, and now Charlie was the one at fault.

"It's going to have to be, my love. Life moves on, it carries us with it whether we want to go or not," he looked up to the now blackened sky, "Like birds in a storm, they get caught up in the wind and the clouds and the rain, and they just have to wait it out, just like we will."

Charlie then took the empty space between their bodies and broke it, his arms wrapping around his brother as his lips found his ear,

"And I will be the one waiting for you when it ends," he pulled back and kissed him then, in the middle of the Burrow's garden, in the middle of the raging storm, like two birds, waiting, wishing and hoping for the wind to carry them back to each other. No matter how terrible a force the storm would be.

--

**Dedication:** To the ever so lovely remuslives23, the last of the current list I have for you. Sorry for the wait! And I do home you like it, even if it isn't explicit.

**Author's Note:** So, I suck at dialogue :P I'm trying to work on it and figured this was a good start. I kinda like it, and since we don't know Charlie and Bill well, I could kinda form them into what I wanted. So, please, be hard on me, lol. Did it suck? Can I actually do dialogue? You tell me :D Song by Mat Kearney, Review!! --Delta


	69. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I can feel their are eyes are watching, in case I lose myself again. Sometimes I think I'm happy here. Sometimes, yet I still pretend. I can't remember how this got started, but I can tell you exactly how it will end."_

**Chapter Sixty-Nine  
**"_Everyday Is Exactly The Same"  
_Teddy Lupin

The dark air stung with silence. Dawn clung to the pitch night that swept across his window, the faint glow of his alarm clock the only light besides the persistent sun. He sighed, closing his aching eyes from loss of sleep, but still not feeling the familiar unconscious pull, the darkness only easing the distractions from his onslaught of thoughts, all bouncing and shifting inside of his head like a puzzle.

He could hear the groan of the old house around him, as though it were welcoming the morning like an old friend, stretching against the first rays of crimson sunlight. But all he wished for was the calming darkness of night, the consistent black and unending forever stretched before him, unknowing and yet unbelievably comforting.

Nighttime seemed to ease his never-ending thoughts, anxiety a drug he couldn't control, pumping furiously in his veins with every rapid contraction of his heart within his chest. But, through the panic and the blaze of fire that consumed his thoughts, his face was passive, indifferent. His eyes were the same turquoise they had been for years, his hair the same ashy color he'd seen in that faded picture at Harry and Ginny's cottage he saw when he stayed over, his expression the exact opposite of his erratic and complicated thoughts.

But the night's, the night's gave him peace from the façade, he could let the thoughts control and override, he could spend his time swimming in the warmth of the madness, let it seep into his skin, let it override the humanity.

His window would be thrown wide open, airing the stuffy room with the scent's he used to indulge in when he was a child, running out into the snowy yard when his grandmother was sleeping, sitting in the darkness he'd grown to love so much. It brought back the simplicity blackness had given him, it let him feel free from the bonds he had constricted over his mind.

But when his hands met his warm flesh, even in the icy breath of winter, it was nothing compared to the comfort of midnight. It was the anticipation of dusk, the rolling of the twilight sky in the distance, it was the epitome of his very existence. Trapped and suffocating in that whisper of a moment.

But it was enough, enough for the silence in his head, the roar of his blood, the rush of the cold air in his hot lungs. It was the pounding of climax in every motion, his wrist flicking and twisting, his hips twitching upward into every thrust of his palm, friction, _friction, __**friction…**_

Release.

In that one glorious moment when the sun burst through the vast black ocean of the sky, when the rush of climax was beating down upon him like waves, his hair seemed to burst, catching alive like a bright blue, turquoise flame.

Within seconds, sleep finally caught him, taking him under just when his muddled thoughts began to clear, leaving him with dreams tinged with the taste of briny salt water and tinted with the offset color of a vivid, creamy sapphire.

--

**Dedication: **To Adrien, the weirdo with the most fabulous taste in pairings. There was an alternate to this particular chapter I think you'll might like, and that I think I would like to make a story out of. How about Scorpius and our little metamorphmagi here? That stirred quite a fire in _my_ blood, lol.

**Author's Note:** So I'm not sure about this one, I kinda started with a cloudy destination and took a-whole-nother prespective. I was just writing to write with this one, be gentle, and I can't beta because the brother wants the comp. Song by Nine Inch Nails, amazing, Review!! --Delta


	70. Teddy and Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_Fall asleep with the windows open; Come to me with the worst you've said and done. You'll close your eyes and see me! (A little death makes life more meaningful) I stand no chance at all!"_

**Chapter Seventy  
**"_Little Death"  
_Teddy and Harry

The quiet sting of the radio mocked the silence, hanging on until the very last electrical spark was deplete. But Harry could still feel it itch his ears, the darkness magnifying the emptiness the end of the celebration had created.

Ginny had won the Quidditch Game in Ireland. A smile should have been on his lips, he should have been on the telephone the moment the buzzer had sounded. But he wasn't. And he wasn't even wondering if she would care.

Instead his eyes were relentlessly trained on the open window, the late night Autumn breeze rustling the sheer lace curtains as the stuffy room seemed to breathe in the fresh air. He still couldn't find it in him to do the same.

Not until it happened.

The distinct and sudden _'pop' _of Apparition filled a small corner of the silence, making Harry jump to his feet. The brush of feet against grass filled in the edges, a low whining bark from Albus' dog echoing around the walls. Then he heard the squeak of rubber against wood before the turquoise haired teenager slipped almost silently into the darkened room, his hair still glowing.

"She won," his smile glowed bright like his hair.

"Yeah," he smiled back, "The last goal was amazing."

"Did you even watch it?" he chuckled in a small whisper, his hand covering his mouth.

"Not really," Harry blushed softly before threading his hand into the boy's brightly colored hair and pulling his lips securely up to his.

Teddy moaned softly before parting his lips and letting Harry's tongue curl around his own, his hand already fisting in the bright blue locks above his neck. The house beneath them creaked as they fell onto the bed, their hands a jumble of clothing and skin.

Harry glowed silver in the moonlight, Teddy emitting a delicious golden warmth that made Harry's mouth water. He buried his teeth into sweet flesh and relished in the whimpers that followed; a wish, a prayer entering his clouded mind that they would not get caught, that he would bite his lip until he bled to keep from screaming out. No matter how much it hurt not to in the process.

Teddy purred gently into Harry's ear, causing his legs to tremble as he lowered his hips onto the boy's narrow and lean body, cursing as a hot , wet tongue traced the rim of his inner ear, making him shiver from the damped cold air that brushed the sensitive skin.

He sat back and pulled away from the boy's beckoning lips as his hand found the firm flesh of his backside. He watched as his blackened eyes rolled when his finger probed the skin there, dipping into heat as Harry trembled with anticipation.

He slowly added a second finger before Teddy was mewling and rocking against his hand, he prolonged the moment for a few seconds, the sight of the boy writhing beneath him too beautiful not to lose yourself in before none of you was left.

He knew this was sure to shatter him once again.

Teddy whimpered at the loss of sensation before moaning as Harry's hips thrust securely against his own. There was no prolonging, no waiting; just the sudden feeling of completion, of electricity running through every cell in his body.

Harry continued to roll his body into Teddy's, who's back arched with every thrust, his teeth digging into Harry's neck as his threatened to cry out, his hands clawing down his back, holding Harry to him with every bit of strength he could find.

The helpless power there was what did it.

His lips found Teddy's once again before his voice betrayed him, the sound lost somewhere between a groan and a rasp as it fell into the boy's mouth, and he fell over the edge.

Teddy followed, tumbling with Harry as they fell apart on the bed, feeling hopeless and helpless and yet loving every second. He laughed lightly before kissing Harry on the cheek, and whispering almost inaudibly,

"Go take a shower, she'll be home any minute."

He rushed into the steaming water just as Ginny joined him, and he thanked heaven and God and everything other deity he could think of before Ginny took him into her mouth that Teddy was born with _some_ of Remus' better qualities.

--

**Dedication: **This one goes to remuslives23 and I'm quite happy you requested it! I had always thought about these two together and you finally gave me the incentive to write it, and I'm very happy with the outcome.

**Author's Note:** This one didn't turn out how I originally planned. It was totally spur of the moment and my muse (Rafael, my lovely) was being nice. I wrote this differently from other things, but I totally like it. Like a lot. And I also hope you like how I gave Teddy one of Remus' furry qualities. I always imagined...lol. Anyways, song by +44, amazing band! Review!! --Delta


	71. Ginny and Severus

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: **This one goes out to _prudish_, who's story **Glowworm** gave me this brilliant one-shot. Go read it, it's fucking fantastic. Song by Fuel. Review, please. -Delta

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_We're here and now, but we will never be again. 'Cause I have found all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade…away…again."_

**Ginny and Severus  
**"_Shimmer"  
_

Severus never wanted her.

But it wasn't her he saw when the yearning began, it had never been her at all.

_Lily…_

He felt like stitching his lips when she was there, all red hair and freckled cream skin, and it was easy to look past the muddled brown eyes. But it wasn't easy not to say _her_ name.

His lips would bleed with regretted effort, wishes and dreams of green eyes and shimmering skin taunting him when his heavy eyes closed. So he willed them open, and buried them in her scarlet hair.

And his mouth watered with the scent of strawberries, his hands filled with the fragrance when he stared at her lips, parted and gleaming from his own, waiting for a name…one name, _his _name.

But it was only _her_ name he heard, and it echoes in the back of his head when he watches the young girl in class, laughing and twirling her long hair between her pale fingers. And when she looks up at him, recognition in her stare, he drops his beetle eyes and turns to the worthless parchments beside his desk.

Green and brown eyes forever haunting him in the darkness of his dungeon.

--


	72. Harry and Gabrielle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

"_I met my fate, in the orchard. She made me part of her nature. I plucked the branch, spoiled the fruit. I taste the pain when I look at you."_

**Harry and Gabrielle  
**_"Orchard"_

Harry Potter hasn't slept in three days.

And right how he doesn't know whether he's hallucinating and the cold of the window is cooling his frying brain too rapidly or if _she _really is out there. He doesn't know exactly who _she _is either but he definitely has an idea. But it doesn't strike him as real, so he doesn't act.

Not until the third night.

That's when he's sure of the hallucinations, that nothing beyond those molecularly changed trees is glowing and flowing and moving and nothing is sparkling and his mouth isn't watering and he isn't shivering. But suddenly it's all too true for his not-so-sane mind and as it fries away, so does he.

And then his invisibility cloak is wrapped around him and he feels that for once he replicates what he is on the inside. But he doesn't wade in the shallow thought for too long before arming his lit wand and his unraveled map in front of him, his eyes careful not to stray too far into the Greenhouses. Seeing the name in that innocent scrawl would make this adventure, and _her,_ mundane and he didn't want to ruin it with such a diminishing flourish.

Paranoia set in quickly, crawling like glowworms deep in his skin, making anxiety prick the back of his hands and fingertips. But it seemed an old friend, keeping his legs moving, his brain ticking and his heart beating. And, like every other time this familiar dread ran through him cold, he feared the end of the journey, the outcome, though he had never allowed himself to think of it before.

And, like every other time as well, he just couldn't help himself.

The wind hit him straight in the face, skewing his glasses and razing his skin with a cold bite he hadn't felt earlier in the day. His wand felt heavy between his fingers; he still couldn't bring himself to raise it in defense, though the better part of him was screaming a different logic, a more subtle part was murmuring affirmations and sweet words against his ear. And the latter overruled.

Silver rays from the moon shot straight across the oddly shaped trees, all mangled like broken bones that had never healed correctly. His eyes, glazed and cold from the icy wind, were dancing through the trees as he knew _she_ did, trying to find a wisp or a memory of anything that was even remotely _her. _

But time was stretching and pulling him with it, his lungs burning with every weak breath that passed through his chafed and burning lips. His shaking hands reaching up to tear the thin, velvety cloak from his body.

His breath was forming white clouds in front of his face, floating into the silver laced trees as his clumsy feet took him deeper into the magicked wood, their groaning barks growing louder as the wind blew through them.

And then, _she _was there.

He was hallucinating again. He had to be.

But the pale corners of her lips picked up. Her pale silk skin glowing beautifully from the midnight light that filtered through the ragged leaves above. But her face, her childish, girl-like face was far too innocent for the girl he'd been imagining in the high tower of Gryffindor.

But the resemblance was clear, enough to dizzy him when her hands grasped the collar of his bed clothes, her sweet smelling breath fanning across his cheeks like dewy freckles. Apples, she smelled, and he figured tasted, just like the enhanced apples Fred and George had been complaining about at Breakfast.

They had said that enhancing fruits and vegetables size and color wasn't the issue, taste was troublesome, and so perfecting the art was only for the cleverest of students. He had a digressive thought of Hermione in their sixth year being the only one to produce apples as good as the ones that now dripped nectar from the tiny girl's lips.

"'Arry…" her small voice held none of the confidence he had been yearning for…but those soft, pink lips were so familiar that his own parted in nostalgic response. And just like that...

He couldn't help himself.

Her sugared lips were soft against his own, her breath crisp against his cotton tongue. But she was warm, her body soft like warmed caramel against his.

"Gabrielle!"

It was the voice he had thought he'd wanted to hear shattering the moment into useless shards. Glass hands shoved at his bed clothes as his invisibility cloak draped over him, his feet already scrambling up the steps as he heard the distant string of angry French rolling with the howling wind.

--

It's the first night in three days that Harry Potter has slept.

The hallucinations stopped. The sanity was recovered, and the madness of paranoia had slipped away once more.

But he woke that first morning with the most peculiar taste on his lips, the taste of the tartest, sweetest, most succulent apple he'd ever thought to imagine. But, with a smile, he jumped from bed and dressed for breakfast, a single thought breaking through before the haze of reality seeped in…

'_That was some dream…'_

--

**Dedication and Author's Note:** To C. Adrien Cummings, my lovely little boy toy. (I don't know why I just called you that, but it sounded cute.) I'm a big fan of Damien Rice and I came across this song just a while ago, I fell in love with the feel of it, so desperate and needy. This is what popped up in my head after spending countless hours on this pairing. I hope I wrote it well, also. I was kinda worried. Song by Damien Rice, like I said. Review, please. -Delta


	73. Hermione and Draco

**Dedication and Author's Note: **This pairing has been a long time coming. It is one of the pairings on my list of ones I would never attempt (along with Draco/Harry and Harry/Snape, which I've already written) but I promised a few people I would try for them. This one is for MissRiana, and there was another request for it by an anonymous reviewer. Hopefully it is worthy of some of the amazing Draco and Hermione stories out there. I promise a smuttier one at some point, this is just what Rafael gave me for now. And I'm sorry about not updating as much as I should, Graduation is in only a month and between finishing projects and writting my speech, I've been a tad busy on the writing front. I do promise some new stories and more for IE soon. Sorry for the long A/N! Song by She Wants Revenge. Review! --Delta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"I want to hold you close; skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, close your eyes girl. So lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close. Soft breasts; beating heart. As I whisper in your ear: I want to fucking tear you apart."_

**Hermione and Draco  
**"_Tear You Apart"_

His eyes were like ice, like glinting daggers in the fading twilight. And even though guilt twisted a gnarled snare in her stomach and fear was a hot sweat dewing on her skin, her hand reached for his, and she still shivered with pleasure when their skin met.

And he would have wanted to say the same; that his cheeks would glow with shame when his thoughts strayed and became perverse and he couldn't look into Crabbe and Goyle's eyes for days after. But none of it was a problem, only her.

At first it was a conquest, just an errant yearn for those pale thighs wrapped around his hips, for her cheeks to hollow around him as he stared down at her, for his name painted across her lips in a tearing scream at the moment of climax. It was only pure lust.

But it became so much more.

Love was never in the equation, and it wasn't in the solution either. Love took trust, and neither trusted the other farther than they could throw a troll. But it was something different, something feral and beast like that gnawed at their insides until owls were sent over breakfast and brown eyes would meet grey and heads would silently nod a simple answer to a complex question.

And he would come for her.

She would smell of parchment and the Quidditch Pitch, and red-hair would cause jealousy to creep confusingly into his limbs and thoughts and he would have to fight it back, fight the urge to bite into her the flesh of her neck, to mark her as his.

Those were the thoughts that scared him.

But they would leave faster than they appeared, leaving only her face in front of his, her lips parting against his own, their warm breath colliding on skin and causing trembles to erupt and shake their very veins. And it was all they needed from each other, all they wanted, all they cared for.

But that particular night was not like the rest. Something had gone amiss.

Hermione was late.

Patience was not one of Draco's virtues.

And so when the small brunette came bounding around the dungeon corner, tears streaming like diamonds across cheeks he'd loved to see grow pink, it surprised him when his heart gave a shudder.

And even more so when he found the cause of such blasphemous tears. Her mumbled words were barely audible echoing around the stone, but her lips mouthed words he knew all too well and as his anger grew, so did his confusion. But when she looked up to see his icy eyes turn to stone she scrambled for more words, words that meant less, words that made the redhead mean less.

And all too soon everything he'd ever thought about the girl meant nothing as well. Every thought about trust and love and not caring was all suddenly _bullshit._

His pale fingers raised of their own accord, practically feeling the heat of her cheek against his fingertips before his eyes grew wide, the truth plastered uncharacteristically in their icy depths, and he turned and walked brusquely away, leaving Hermione with diamonds etched into her cheeks and his name toying with her lips.

--


	74. Albus Severus and Draco

**Author's Note and Dedication:** The last for remuslives23, one that gave me quite the trouble. And I ended up settling for something totally obvious, I'm sorry. And I promise smut soon at some point. Song by Stone Temple Pilots (as if you didn't know) Review, please. -Delta

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

_"Think you're kinda neat, then she tells me I'm a creep. Friends don't mean a thing, guess I'll leave it up to me."_

**Albus Severus and Draco  
**_Creep_

Draco is no longer the man he used to be.

His silver hair is quite a bit thinner, his skin translucently pale and the hollow rings around his glinting eyes never seemed to fade. But though age has not treated him well, the same yearning, same desire, still lives unforgotten inside of him.

And he has never let it go.

It was wrong to have let Scorpius bring the boy home. Wrong to have tempted himself in such a manner.

But when pulling the boy into his arms and creating moans and whimpers from his familiar lips feels much too right to have been wrong in the first place, Draco lets his confusion win.

And he continues to fuck Albus every weekend Scorpius brings him home.

It was remarkable how alike they were, how their hair curled in exactly the same way, how their breath caught with the same beautiful whimper when they came.

Draco hates that he has resorted to this. He hates the guilt, he hates the regret.

But he can never hate him. Not like he could everyone else, not like he could Harry.

And so when young Albus, laying spent and replete across Draco's silver sheets asks,

"Will I see you next weekend?"

He cannot help but respond with an achingly true and bitter,

"Of course."


	75. Ron and Hermione: The End

**Author's Note:** So, yes, this is the last post I will be making for IE. And while it's been a beautiful journey, and it has taught me many things about myself as a writer, all good things do have an end. Just like every good story. I want to thank C. Adrien Cummings and remuslives23 for all the support, it was amazing, the two of you have stuck through this with me forever, from when I wanted to quit to when I thought I was useless. Thank you, dearly. And to everyone else who's been reading, thank you. I do this all for you guys. I wanted to end from the beginning, so this story doesn't have a song, it just is. And while it isn't the best in the world, and Hermione is a bit more bold and crazy (probably because she and Ginny have been up all night drinking butterbeer) I like ending on this note. Thank you all again, I really do mean it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Ron and Hermione**

"He doesn't like me."

"Stuff it, he adores you."

"He doesn't pine over me when Lavender's tongue is shoved down his throat, Gin."

She rolls her eyes and plucks another candy from the large pile on Hermione's cot.

"Ever thought it was a boy's way of coping?"

Hermione cocks an eyebrow and takes a pull on a bottle of butterbeer.

"Coping?"

"Yeah," Ginny looks at her as though it were obvious, "Since you were with Viktor Bon-Bon, now Won-Won thinks he has to prove something. Make you want him, or whatever."

Hermione's brow furrows as she gnaws on her licorice wand.

Ginny's eyes light up and she pushes Hermione.

"Go to his room, now."

"What? Why?!"

"Because he's in there alone, Harry's got Fred and George's room."

Hermione's eyes grow wide and she shakes her head, her curly hair bouncing with the movement.

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh c'mon, don't be a pansy, just go in there and lay a good snog on him, it's not like he's going to push you away."

She looks up thoughtfully and mumbles,

"With the way Lavender seems to eat his face…maybe he can do with a good snog."

Hermione finally pushes Ginny back and scrambles from the bed, grabbing her night robe as her hand reaches the door knob.

"Go easy on him, Hermione, he's still attached!"

A fit of giggles was muffled by the door as Hermione closed it, grumbling profanities under her breath as she tiptoed up the steps, disregarding the squeaky board at the top of the flight.

Then Ron's door is right in front of her and as her hand automatically reaches for the brass knob, it opens and before she can even contemplate what she is doing and what is about to happen, he is there in the doorway…

With his shirt laying on the floor behind him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione."

He runs a hand awkwardly through his bed ruffled hair and yawns before turning around and _bending over_ to retrieve his shirt.

Hermione swallows hard and turns away, her face flushing beet red.

"What're you doin' out here anyways?"

She clears her throat softly before she speaks, still not able to face him.

"I was uh…just coming up to see what you were…uh, doing."

"At four in the morning on Christmas?"

"Yeah," she laughs, "It was stupid. I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry. I'll go bother Ginny…"

She rambles and turns before his long hand wraps around her arm.

"No, stay," she sees him swallow roughly, his Adam's apple twitching, "Ginny's a right old hag if you wake her too early, even on Christmas. I'll summon some tea."

She walks into the room, and feels the heat coming from his long body as she brushes past, making her heart flicker in her chest.

She hears the door close and sits on his unmade bed, still warm from his body.

She restrains herself from falling back into the pillows and slipping off asleep herself.

"Why come here?"

"What?"

"Why would you think of coming up here, of all places?"

He sits next to her, body angled in her direction, eyes intent on hers.

"No reason," she sighs, "I just thought you might be up."

"You have to have some reason."

Ginny's words echo in her head and she feels a sudden boldness grow in the pit of her stomach.

"There was…one reason."

"Oh?" he looks surprised, almost taken aback as she turns to face him, "And what may that be?"

She smiles before sliding her hand up his neck and threading her delicate fingers in his ginger hair.

"To do this."

She leans up slowly, and places her lips softly against his.

His eyes finally flutter closed as she captures his bottom lip gently between hers, his hands slowly finding the contours of her neck as his tongue struggles to meet hers, instinct taking over as his hands grasp at her sensitive skin.

She wants to give in and let him taste every inch of her mouth, but she closes her lips and begins sucking on his…slowly…one by one.

Ron soon grows dizzy and can only groan in satisfaction as her teeth graze his flesh.

But, she reluctantly pulls back and presses her forehead against his, their labored breaths mingling between their bodies.

"That's all I came up here for."

She smiles again, and stands to leave, exiting through the door faster than Ron's hand can reach for her.

--

**The End**


End file.
